Azure Rebellion
by seanzilla115
Summary: He lost nearly everything to a psycotic, mutant alien...she lost to a maniac...they, along with two of their friends, are poor lost souls. Luckly, the Contiuum Shift deems them still useful. Given another chance in a new world, the four will aid in a battle against a mad scientist bent on conquering the planet, and other kinds of villians.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected help

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Thought I'd bring you a new story to tide ya over until the new chapter of my Freedom Force story is finished. Also, I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Ben 10 Series, and Blazblue series. Also...some of the dialect in here is taken from Gammatron's Omviverse Underground story. Now...let's begin!_

* * *

**No...**

Shaky breath filed and choked his lungs as blood dripped from his mouth and head.

**This...can't be happening...**

His cloths burnt and caked with his dry blood as he looked at the badly bruised body of his partner from his bindings.

**Rook...**

**-Now..to finish you like I should've done years ago...-**

**Malware...**

He glared at the mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, the very being that ruined his life when he reappeared, as he aimed his blaster at him for the killing blow.

**I don't know how...but I swear I'll get you back for what you've done...**

* * *

**I'm dying...**

Shaky breaths filled and choked her.

"So much for girl power…eh, Lieutenant?"

**I'm really dying…**

Her hair, clothing, and tail were caked in her spilling blood, a blade wound visible in various places of her figure as the bloodied body of her friend laid not to far away from her.

"I think we've all learned a valuable lesson about not sticking our pert little noses where they don't belong. The same goes for that piece of trash over there."

**Damn you…**

"Now, what say you go on an acorn bender, or do _whatever_ it is you Beastkin do…"

Her eyes began to close, her vision becoming blurry. Yet she could still see him. The green-hair…the black suit…His insane grin.

**Damn you to hell, Hazama.**

* * *

Mobius. A lush, green planet filled with many different lives, both good and evil. Thi planet is home to two kinds of biengs, Mobians and Overlanders.

However...the surface of the planet hides the scars of wars long pass, with some still possibly going on. One of which is between two forces, one that fights for freedom, and the other wanting complete control of Mobius.

The man who wants complete control of Mobius is known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as he goes by now. His millitia is primarely robots, and a group of Mobians with Cybernetic enhancments called the Dark Egg Legion. Abducting the people of Mobius, he has been converting them into 'Robians' with his Roboticizer, or converting them into Dark Egg Legionars.

The opposition to this madman is the Freedom Fighters, a covert group designed to do five thingsassault Robotnik's forces, destroy bases, build up ranks, rescue captives, and-the most important of them all-defeat Eggman.

But sadly, things aren't looking good for them as their former enemy, Ixis Naugus, has regained his powers and usurped the thorn of their home, New Mobotroplois, thanks to a former member restoring him from his madness, one of their top members, The Princess of Mobitroplois, Sally Alicia Acorn, Roboticized by Eggman and acts as his top weapon, and slwoly, one by one, more member of the group keep falling, or mysteriously dissapearing.

One member in particular, the legendary Blue Blur of Mobius; Sonic the Hedgehog, is slowly starting to lose hope as thought of disbanding teh Freedom Figthers filled his head, his whole world crashing down around him as his girlfriend is being controled by a egg-shaped madman, the entire city being controled by a dark wizard, and slowly one by one...he's losing more of his friends.

* * *

A week has passed since two of Sonic's friends, Antione, who was hospitilized due to a metal version of Sonic blowing up in his face during its attempt to go after the former prince and king of Mobitropolis, Elias Acorn, and his family, and Bunnie, who was Deroboticized thanks to Naugus' magic, although he _was_ the one who turned her robotic parts into crystal in the first place, soon went missing after her husband was put in the hospital.

The blue hedgehog rested on his bed, dreaming. Sonic blinked a bit when he noticed that he stood within a strange realm, the hedgehog unaware of where he was. It was…chaotic, to admit. It was a strange shade of azure at times before flashing into a sickly venom/emerald green for just an instant. Inscribed upon a door floating before him were four simple words.

"Um… 'Help me! Professor…Ko-ko-no-ay?'" Sonic read, having to sound out the last part.

_"Very well. Lost child of the day…you may enter!"_ a voice called out from the other side of the door.

It opened up, revealing not more of the strange realm, but a dirtied laboratory of sorts. Sonic slowly walked through the gate and it slammed shut behind him, causing the hedgehog to flinch and look back in shock.

"Hey, I told you to get in here!" the voice snapped.

Sonic gulped before continuing deeper into the lab. It was there he met a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes were a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in the lab they were in most likely in Sonic's guessing. She had pink hair which she kept tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which tended to overshadow her actual animal-like ears-the hedgehog barely seeing them-, which faded into white at the tip. Her attire consisted of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. How Sonic knew that, he'd never figure out. A hole at the lower base provided room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wore a pair of small spectacles, and held a blue lollipop in her left hand.

The over-sized sleeves were cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wore a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire was completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wore, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively.

"Now this is interesting. I was expecting Makoto Nanaya, but got a blue anthromorphic Hedgehog, instead," the catgirl noted.

"Uh…Where are we?" Sonic asked, "And who are you?"

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?-!" the catgirl demanded, a tick mark appearing on her head, "You're making me say it again?! Son of a…!" she paused to sigh in annoyance, "Mysterious room, sad little lost children, Avalon, nutbars, flowchart, piss off."

"All I heard was 'Very well. Lost child of the day…you may enter,'" Sonic replied with a shrug.

"Son of a bitch! The damn door's too think to hear the beginning part of it then?! No wonder those idiots never heard me earlier!" the catgirl growled before adjusting her glasses, "Well…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice name. You probably got that name because you can run at supersonic speeds," the catgirl noted.

"Wow. You're right on that," Sonic pointed out.

"Now let's see here…'Sonic the Hedgehog,'" the catgirl began to press something on her clipboard, "Hm? Oh! So you're the legendary hero of Mobius. Your soul must have been in deep need of help then if you came here."

"Huh? Look, lady, can I just get your name and where we are? Because I'll just le…"

"No."

"What?"

"You can't leave this place until you hear my excellent advice. Kinda creepy once you think about it," the catgirl informed.

"…You're that 'Co-co-no-hey' that the sign said, aren't you?"

"It's 'Kokonoe,' but yeah. You got that right," the catgirl adjusted her glasses, "Now then, seems you just recently ost two of your friends, one of which being blown up in teh face due to a robot version of you exploding in front of him while the other dissapeared to who knows where, am I right?"

"Uh…Well…yeah? How'd you know that?"

"Oh, I'm a goddess while we're here, so you can't keep a secret from me," Kokonoe replied with a cat-like smirk before resuming looking at her clipboard, "Now let's see here…You're the leader of the Freedom Fighters, next to your girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn, daughter of one Maximillian Acorn, and can control the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. It seems you'll be enduring some deep shit later that you alone won't be able to handle."

"What are you talking about? I can take on anything!" Sonic growled.

"Except Eggman and Naugus at your current level of strength. You haven't even awoken the true potential of your Chaos Energy even! I mean, What kind of damn idiot are you?!" Kokonoe demanded.

"Hey…!" Sonic scowled.

"Whatever. Anyways, just listen to my advice for you," Kokonoe informed as she showed Sonic the clipboard, revealing a map, "Follow this map to the 'X.' There, you'll find four poor lost souls that will aid you against Eggman _if_ you're able to help two of them find a way to heal their poor lost souls."

She pulled the map off and shoved it into Sonic's hands. Sonic looked at it for a moment before putting it into his head quills.

"My head just hurts right now, so I'm leaving, okay?" Sonic sighed.

"Okay then. Oh, and Sonic?" the hedgehog turned to Kokonoe once more, "I hope you find that special girl you've always wanted."

"Wh...what're you talkibg about? I already have Sal after I get her back!" Sonic blushed.

"I wasn't reffering to just her..." Kokonoe smirked teasingly

Sonic blinked a bit before he blushed heavily at that. He quickly ran out as Kokonoe began to laugh at his embarrassment. She eventually ended her laughter once Sonic slammed the door shut. She turned to a large figure in the shadows.

"Tager."

"Yes, Kokonoe?"

"Makoto's not showing up," Kokonoe informed.

"Really now?"

"Call it a gut feeling. Better start getting things a look-over…Damn it, Tits McGee. I even had a Bust Chart set up for explaining that shelf of yours…"

* * *

Sonic cracked an eye open and yawned. His eyes shot open all the way when he found a scroll in his left hand. He unrolled it and gawked in shock. It was the map that cat lady, Coconut-Hay, gave him (With Kokonoe, she began to rant about her name being misspoke as Tager moved slowly away from her so as not to be pulled into it). He rolled the scroll back up and clenched his free hand into a fist, adopting a determined expression. He got up form his bed and lept out the window in his room, paying close attention to the map as he quietly left his house since it was still night time. Was that Caw-Caw-Norway (Kokonoe Note: Damn you, you blue rat! Tager Note: *hiding behind a brick wall with me*) a goddess or something?

* * *

"Sonic...Why do we have to be out here so late?" Sonic's number one fan and self proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, asked as she and a certain, twin tailed fox and best friend of teh blue hedgehog followed him outside the city.

"Maybe it has something to do with that Map he's looking at," Tails pointed out to the map in the blue hedgehog's hands.

"...a Map? Sonic, I don't understand. What's so important on that map that we...?" Tails began.

"Shh..." Sonic hused her, the bags under his eyes barely noticable since he had been searching for what's on the map since thre in the morning and it was seven now, "If you pay attention to your surronding Amy, we're in the forest almost not too far from New Mobotropolis..."

"...why would...(gasp)Oh my gosh! I see what's going on now! You're taking me out to a secret place where you'll confess your love to me!" Amy squealed.

Both Sonic and Tails facepalmed at that. Ever since Amy made herself older using the Ring of Acorns a few years ago, she's been really clingy towards Sonic, even if he was together with Sally. That was when Sonic slumped, realizing that his Girlfriend was still under Robotnik's control.

"...Look Amy. Just...just try and be a litte more quiet while we're looking for whatever this map leads us too, okay?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog.

"Oka...! Oops! Heh heh...Okay Sonic..." Amy whispered with a quiet giggle.

"...I got a bad feeling about this..." Tails whispered to himself as the group walked further into the woods.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you saw them heading, Drago?" a crimson red Echidna with cold blue eyes, Rose red hair on top of her dreadlocks, and wearing a black, leather jumpsuit that hugged her figure, black gloves, and black boots asked a feral looking wolf twice her size with white fur, slited yellow eyes, cybernetic arms with razor sharp claws, and wearing a dark-purple and blood red uniform.

"Yes, Lien-da. Eggman's Scanner's picked up that damn, blue rat and two others leaving the city to who knows where," the wolf growled.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here anyway since I already know you want to get back at that blue punk...and you better hope you're right. Oterwise Robotnik won't be happy," the echidna/Lien-Da frowned before sighing.

Ever since Eggman fixed her and the Dark Legion up after that whole incedent with Enerjak, they've pledged their allegiance to him. But...lately she's been questioning his actions as almost everytime Eggman had Sonic cornered and almost defeated...he lets him go. Was it a act of pity...or was he trying to make him suffer mentally as more of the blue hedgehog's friends went down one by one? Lien-da just sighed a bit, still not seeing what Eggman was thinking.

* * *

"Sonic? Is everything okay?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog as he was still looking at the map

"Yeah," Sonic replied, barely looknig up from the map.

"So...what're we looking for anyway?" Amy asked curiously.

"Something. I don't really know. It's just supposed to be something that shouldn't be in a forest," Sonic waved her off as he looked up, "Past the weathered down, fox-shaped rock formation…Huh. If I didn't know any better, this thing was made just last night…"

"So what are we finding? Is it treasure?" Tails asked curiously.

"Apparently, if what that crazy cat-lady goddess or something told me, we're supposed to find 'four poor lost souls,'" Sonic informed, "She also said something about 'Mysterious room, sad little lost children, Avalon, nutbars, flowchart, and piss off.' No clue about it, though. A bit fuzzy still."

The pink hedgehog and twin tailed fox slowly looked at each other while Sonic progressed ahead. Sonic continued his walk until he yelped and fell onto his face. The hedgehog slowly got up as his two friends ran over in concern before skidding to a halt. The trio stood before a clearing in the trees expanding for a decent half-mile. In the center of it was a strange structure. The middle of it was made of a scarlet sphere with a window depicting a strange azure-colored energy. At the left and right sides of the dome stood four tube-like pods, all twice the size of Drago, and colored in the same scheme as the sphere. On them was a pair of clear panel doors, fogged up to hide the items within.

"This is it!" Sonic grinned as he zipped over to it in a blue blur, "Okay, now let's see…How does this thing work?"

"It's simple, really," a voice noted, "We catch you and take this to Eggman."

The three tenseed as a electric, energy cage trapped them as Lien-Da and Dragon appeared from the behind the trees. From the shadows appeared multiple cloaked figures carrying blasters as multiple, humanoid, mechanical warriors flew overhead.

"Hello...rat," Drago smirked with a growl.

"Great...you two again...and I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic snapped, attempting to grab the bars of the cage before moving back when they erupted in electricity.

"Ah-ah-ah~," Lien-Da tsked, "You won't be escaping that. As you can see, the middle of the floor has been insulted while the bottom of it is electrified, so no chance of you escaping there with your little Spin Dash, you blue pest. Plus, if that little fan girl of yours or that twin tailed freak try to pull anything funny, the Legionars will open fire on you three," she turned to a Dark Egg Legionar with a atom design on it's chest, "Activate that machine."

The Legionar nodded before approaching the device. A computer monitor and keyboard emerged from the sphere and the Legionar proceeded to start typing something down. Steam hissed from the four pods. The panel doors flipped upwards at a one-eighty degree flip. Four figures fell from the containers, two male and two female. They all noted that they were human, though one of the females had a pair of squirrel ears and a squirrel tail.

The first male's hair was brown and was a bit curly and seemed to go with his peach skin, slightly tanned from possibly spending his days outdoors. He wore a white jacket with green line designs on it with a black circle that had a white '10' on it on his left lapel. The tears in it revealed a black shirt with a green line going down the middle along with a few tears in it as well along with his brown baggy pants. On his left wrist was a strange green and white watch with the face showing no time, just a solid white faceplate with two green lines that made a pair of 'Vs' on it.

The 2nd male's body seemed to be the tallest of them. He appeared to have lavender fur with black and white markings on the face and pointed ears. His mouth was opened a little, exposing large and pointed upper canines. He seemed to be wearing a strange black jumpsuit with blue armor plating over it, blue gloves, and blue and black combat boots, all of which were torn in various places. He seemed to have a strange white and black weapon on his back.

The 1st girl's outfit was quite revealing in terms of skin. Her black thong was visible with the middle of it being barely hidden by an orange short-short skirt. Her only upper clothing was a strange orange and yellow piece that let the lower half of her breasts be exposed with the upper half hidden completely and connected to a black choker on her neck with black fingerless gloves on her hands. On her legs were a pair of black stockings that went up to just below her thigh and a pair of orange heeled running shoes.

The 2nd girl had long, scarlet hair and fair peach skin. She wore what appeared to be a fighting outfit made of white robes and had a bit of a Japanese militaristic look to them. She had a hat on her head in the same soft cream colors with a half-opened azure eye on it with little angel wings. In her left hand was a shield that seemed to be made of a large round book with the same half-open azure eye on the border while her right hand held a short red blade with the same eye on the end of its hilt, looking more like the tip of a pen than a blade. Like the others, her outfit was torn and she appeared to be hurt a bit.

The brown haired teen groaned as he was the first to awaken. He shook his head before holding it a little.

"Huh? Wh…Wha's goin'…?" the teen mumbled before shaking his head, "Ow…" he then turned towards the taller male, "Hey Rook. You okay?"

"Ugg...I..I think so..." The taller male replied as he rasied himself up a little using his arms before rubbing his head, "I feel as if I was mauled by a fusion of a Apolexian and a Tetramand...

"Hey! You there! Who are you?-! You better tell me right now or I'll come down there and make you talk!" Drago snareld, catching the two males' attention as they turned to the scene of the three Mobians and all the robots and Legionars ready to fire at the caged trio.

"...I think the better question is...who are...?" Rook began.

"The name's Ben Tennyson. And guess what? It's Hero Time!" the brown haired teen smirked.

He poked the face of it and a holographic wheel appeared, showing strange face-like symbols. He began to circle the face with the still-poking finger. The images began to cycle around, one always lighting up at the top of the cycle. He settled on one and removed his finger. The hologram vanished and the emblem flipped back, revealing a circular version of the face. It rose up an inch above the face's normal spot. He proceeded to slap it and a flash of green light erupted around light faded to reveal the brown haired teen had been replaced by something…something big. It was actually towering over everything in the area. It appeared humanoid, but was primarily white with red. His head had a red blade-like horn on it and green eyes. On his torso was the same symbol the teen had on his device. Tails fell over trying to get a good look at the face of the giant.

**"Way Big!"** the giant declared before looking at his hands and clenched them with a smirk, **"Huh? I was going to go with Rath, but oh well. _This_ is much better."**

Way Big crossed his arms in an 'L' formation. A green light shined at the crossing point. It proceeded to unleash a blast of green energy, slamming into the ground and moved along a path, destroying the robots in its path.

"Wh...what the?-!" Lien-Da gawked, seeing that army of robots being reduced significantly to piles of melted metal.

"...Well don't just stand there you idiots! Fire at that behemoth's chest! That green thing on it is obviously its weak point!" Drago snarled at the Legionars, pointing one of his claws right at Way Big.

The Legionars were about to open fire before their blasters were suddenly shot right out of there hands by what appeared to be energy arrows.

"I apologize..but I can't let you do that..." Drago looked forward to see Rook, who was holding the black and white weapon that was on his back, the weapon taking the form of a bow.

"Why you little...!" The feral wolf growled.

"Drago! Come! We have to retreat for now!" Lien-Da ordred.

"What?-! No way! I can take that scrawny punk!" Dragon growled at the echidna.

"Would you rather fight that giant?" Lien-Da frowned, pointing at the towering Way Big.

"...Grr.." Drago growled as he looked back at Rook, "This isn't over, punk."

Rook didn't say anything as the remaining troops scattered into the woods.

**"...so..." **Way Big spoke, catching Rook's attention as the giant alien change back into Ben and pointed at the cage containing the three, gawking Mobians, "How do we get these three out?"

"Hmm..." Rook pondered a bit as he went over to the cage and started examining it a bit before looknig at Sonic and the others, "I suggest you three step back a bit."

"...uh...okay," Sonic nodded as he, Tails, and Amy took a few steps back in the cage.

Rook aimed his weapon at a certain point on the energy cage before firing a energy arrow at the center, causing it to sputter a bit before it dissapated.

Bn was about to say something to Rook before he noticed the two girls. He walked over to the girl with the Squirrel ears and tail and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey…Up and at 'em…" Ben spoke softly.

The left ear in her hair twitched. The girl slowly got up and Ben blushed. Her orange outfit didn't hide the lower half of her rather large breasts. They were almost as big as her he…Ah! Ben looked up at the murky skies with a blush. The girl yawned as stretched a little, accidentally hitting Ben in the face with her chest. Rook, Tails and Sonic developed a heavy blush from seeing her breasts jiggle a bit from the stretching as Amy quickly palced her hands over the young fox's eyes, a heavy blush on her face as well. The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing hazel as her eye color, as Ben moved away, blushing harder than before.

"Hazama!-!-!" the girl screamed out in anger before pulling out a pair of tonfa.

The tonfa were strange in design. They were a solid black and shaped like holy crosses. The ends of the 'crosses' ended in spikes while a gold ring was attached over them. Leather straps were on the opposite sides, attached to her wrists.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Ben yelped as he and Rook ran in front of the livid squirrel girl.

"It's okay miss. Just calm down..." Rook said, trying to her calm down.

"Who are you? Are you both with Hazama?" the girl growled before noticing the wounds on teh other girl and glared back at teh two males as she entered a figthing stance, "And what did you two do to Tsubaki?"

"Uh..." Sonic gawked.

"Who's Haz…?" Ben began before ducking under a swipe from her.

"Miss! I suggest you please calm..." Rook began before ducking under a swipe from her as well.

"Go down!" she barked before slamming her other tonfa on the ground, causing a small explosion.

"Woah! Take cover!" Sonic yelped as he, Amy, and Tails barely avoided a boulder from the impact.

**(CUE: ALEXANDRITE – THEME OF MAKOTO NANAYA)**

***THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING – REBEL 1 – ACTION***

Ben quickly activated the device on his wrist once more, going through the differnt symbols quickly as he stopped on one and slammed down on teh circular device once it popped up, causing the flash of light to appear again. For the others, it was an instant change. But for Ben, he felt time come to a halt around him. His device sunk into his skin as blue fur started to cover him. Two of his fingers on each hand sunk into his hands as the remaining limbs turned black. Two more arms emerged from his body as his feet turned black with three long, finger-like toes. His head reshaped into a simian-like appearance with six green eyes and two green sashes, the symbol on his device on the middle where the two sashes intersected with each other. The new form chittered a bit before looking at himself.

"Spidermonkey? Aw man...I was hoping for Swampfire," The six armed monkey/Spidermonkey slumped before pondering outloud, "Although...now that I think about it, that would've been a _pretty_ bad choice considering we're in the woods after all."

"A shape shifter? Are you like Arakune? A human that spent too much time in the Boundary?" the girl demanded with a scowl, catching Spidermonkey's attention.

"The Boundary? Arakune? Ooh-ooh. What are you talking about?" Spidermonkey pondered before screeching in fear as he flipped over a jab she sent at him.

"Hold still!" the girl growled as she released a flurry of strikese at the blue monkey.

Rook was about to go and help until he noticed the gril with the crimson red hair.

"Ben! Try and keep her distracted! I'm going to go and check and see if that other girl's okay!" the taller of the two males yelled as he ran over to the unconcious, crimson haired female.

"Say what?-!" Spidermonkey yelled before ducking under another strike from the livid squirrel girl.

Rook had reached the crimson haired girl and was about to check her wounds, only for the girl to moan a bit as she slowly regained conciouness.

"My...my head..." the crimson haired girl winced a bit as she slowly got up and held her head.

"Excuse me miss...but I insist you lay back down," Rook told her, getting the crimson haired girls attention.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up, making Rook's eyes widen as he saw her sapphire blue eyes were close to being dull.

_'Wh...what? Her eyes...they look as if someone or something had done somthing to them..but...what?'_ Rook thought.

"Wh...who's there?" the crimson haired girl asked as her vision was a bit hazy at the moment.

"Look up mi..." Rook began.

"Stand still already!" the crimson haired girl heard the squirrel girl's voice yell, causing her eyes to widen adn her vision to become almost clear.

"That was...Makoto!" the girl gasped as she tried to get up again, only for Rook to stop her.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," the lavender furred male stated to her.

"Who...who are you?" the crimson haired girl gasped as she tried to reach for her weapon.

"I'm not here to harm you. I just want to examin your wounds a bit...but I must ask you something...are you friends with that girl overthere?" Rook asked her as he ponted to the still livid squirrel girl, who was still trying to hit Spidermonkey.

"Y-yes! Makoto!" the gril called out to the squirrel girl.

"Eh?" the 1st girl blinkned as she paused from a punch she was about to deliver Spidermonkey.

_'Now's my chance!' _Spidermonkey thought as he shot webbing from his tail and behind the squirrel girl's body, causing her to fall to the ground face first. He then lept over her again and looked at her face, ""Now I'll let you go if you just let me talk, okay?"

The girl's eyes narrowed but nodded.

"Okay. I do not know who this 'Hazard' guy is," Spidermonkey informed as he grasped part of the webbing on her and pulled it off, "And why did you try to attack me? Honestly, you save the universe a ton of times and aliens all over want to challenge you all of a sudden…"

"Aliens?" the squirrel girl and crimson haired girl, who had overheard what he said as Rook helped her over, repeated.

"Aliens?" the two hedgehogs and twin tailed fox repeated as tehy walked over from their hiding spot.

"...what kind of Beastkin are you three?" the Squirrel girl asked once she was freed.

"I'm curious as well. You three look more animal than human," The crimson haired girl noted.

"...Um..." Tails and Sonic blushed heavily as they looekd away.

"Can you please cover yourself up? One of my friends is too young to be seeing something so revealing at his age," Amy frowned at the Squirrel girl.

"What do you mean?" The squirrel girl tilted her head.

Spidermonkey looked up with Rook, a blush on both their faces. Spiderrmoney had only just realized what the squirrel girl was wearing since she wanted to pummel him.

"Look, can we just talk for now? I think we're all on the wrong tracks," Spidermonkey informed as he removed the last of the webbing and jumped down, changing back into Ben, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"…Who now?" Sonic asked.

"…Ben Tennyson? …Ben 10? …Really?! You don't know me? Holder of the Omnitrix? Guy who's saved the universe dozens of times?" Ben gawked.

"The Universe? Really?" Tails rasied a brow in disbelief.

Ugh…" Ben sighed, "Well? What about you guys?"

"Ahem!" Amy cleared her throat as she motioned to herself and the two girls.

"Sorry, I was kinda directing it to these two," Ben apologized as he pointed at Sonic and Tails.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails," the twin-tailed fox greeted before he looked at the device on Ben's wrist, "That's a strange looking watch you have there. It looks more like a wrist-mounted device that relays a wireless signal to some area out in deep space that returns anotehr signal, altering your appearance and abilities for a predetermined time limit."

"..." Ben slowly ba cked away from Tails as as the young twin tailed fox walked up to Rook and started examening the black and white device.

"Um...May I help you?" Rook asked the young fox.

"This device of yours looks very intresting. It looks like a high-tech multi-fuctional device that can change into whatever the wielder needs depending on the situation," Tails examined.

"That's...right," Rook blinked in suprise a bit at how fast the fox examined his weapon, "You're quite smart for someone so young."

"Tha'ts my little bro for ya. Give him some new tech, and he'll find out how it works really fast," Sonic grinned as he walked over and stood next to Tails, "I'm Sonic by teh way, and you already met my little bro, Tails."

"I am Rook," the lavender furred male greeted back before blinked, "Wait...he is your sibling? You...do realize you're not the same species, right?

"...Um..actually, that's something he likes to call me because I looked up to him like a big brother when I was younger," Tails sweatdropped with Sonic.

"Ahh..." Rook noted before blinking, "I..still don't understand..."

"..." The blue hedgehog blinked as he slowly walked back over to Ben and whispered to him, "He...doesn't understand expressions and otehr stuff liek that, does he?"

"Yep. He...kinda has dififculty with those..." Ben whispred back before looking at the girls, "Name's Ben. A pleasure to meet you, even thought we kinda got off on the wrong foot."

"At least he's formal in some things," Amy noted before giving a curtsy, "I'm Amy Rose. A pleasure as well."

"I am Tsubaki. Yayoi Tsubaki," the Crimson haired girl introduced herself.

"Name's Makoto. Nananya Makoto," The squirrel girl smiled apologetically before tapping her chin as she looked at teh three Mobians, "Demo...I've never seen Beastkin liek you three though..."

"I'm with Makoto on this," Tsubaki added as she looked at teh three mobians as well.

"Beastkin? Um...we're Mobians," Sonic pointed out.

"...I guess that means we're on a different planet then..." Rook noted.

"Seems so," Ben noted, _'Not suprising...I wanted to get away from it all after...'that' happened. And a planet that's never heard of me is as pretty far as it gets.'_

"...NANI?-!" Tsubaki and Makoto exclaimed, the squirrel girl's tail and ears shotting straight up.

"B-b-b-b-but how?-! Our world spent years, even before the Black Beast, learning about everything we could about space and no world seemed to be capable of holding life!" Tsubaki gasped in a suprised tone

"Black Beast?" the other five repeated.

"We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?" Ben sighed.

"It would appear so," Rook nodded.

* * *

**Instruct me, Magister Tennyson.**

**(Starring: Max Tennyson and Taokaka)**

**Max Tennyson: *walks in* Well isn't this a surprise? New students here at the Plumber Academy? Well, it's nice to meet you all.**

**Taokaka: *run in* Bouncy, where did you go?!**

**Max: Whoa! Are you one of the new students?**

**Taokaka: *looks at Max Tennyson with a tilted head and a paw near her face* Huh? *her ears went up* Oh! ****You betcha! Tao is Taokaka, meow!**

**Max: *chuckles* Well, you're certainly a lively young girl. Alright then, why don't we begin todays lesson?**

**Taokaka: Okay! *thinks 'I don't really know what's going on, but Hawaii-Guy seems nice, like Good Guy when he buys Tao food!'***

**Max:*motions to a monitor showing a picture of Ben and Makoto* Alright...since this is the first chapter, we'll start with these four , My grandson, Ben Tennyson, and Makoto Nanaya.**

**Taokaka:*cheers* Yay! It's Furry girl!**

**Max: *chuckles a bit at the nicknames before clearing his throat* Now then...*the image on the monitor changes to just Makoto* This is Makoto Nanaya. She is a squirrel-type Beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous with the dangerous ability to wield tonfa strapped to the back of her wrists instead of having handles to hold. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL) Intelligence Department with Hazama but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Tager. In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel Vermillion at Ikaruga.**

**Taokaka: *blinks with a question mark appearing above her head* De...fec...ted?**

**Max: It's when you leave a group you no longer want to be a part of and join another.**

**Taokaka: Ohh! Tao sees Neow!**

**Max: *chuckles a bit before continuing*Now then...In Makoto's True Ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it was revealed that during Makoto's time in Ikaruga, she had discovered a computer that was still gathering data from the Cauldron. She also found a file on the 12th Prime Field Device created by Relius Clover and that it was none other than Noel. Before Makoto could go back with the data she collected, the Cauldron knocked her unconscious and sent her soul to a parallel world where she met an injured Jin and Hazama, who was out to kill Jin. They later met up with Bang Shishigami, who decided to heal Jin's wounds. She then met up with Tager and Kokonoe to give them a disk, but she failed to give Kokonoe the right password saying it was 'Gnu' when it was actually 'Baa'. Kokonoe asked her the date of the disk, and Makoto said it was January 3, 2200. Kokonoe said that disk was useless to them because today's date was December 31, 2199. Shocked and confused, Makoto headed back to see Jin and found that he has escaped. She runs to the NOL where she met up with Tsubaki. Tsubaki told Makoto that she joined the zero squadron just to bring Jin back, and when she was done, she was going back to the 4th Thaumaturgist Squad. This caused Makoto to remember that Tsubaki joined the Zero Squadron out of her own free will after graduation," Shadow proceeded, "Then, Hazama showed up and told them that Ragna the Bloodedge was here. Jin ran after him. Makoto told Tsubaki to to go after him and that she need to talk to Hazama. Makoto asked Hazama where Noel was, and Hazama said she wouldn't find Noel anywhere on the planet and that her sudden appearance messed up his entire plan. Before he could attack Makoto, Rachel jumped in and saved her, explaining the situation and how she can get back to her own world. After Makoto returned to her own world, Rachel told her what caused her to travel back in time. Rachel pointed to the cauldron and three caskets of the failed clones of Noel Vermillion and told her that Noel is a human-made doll, just like Beastkin.**

**Taokaka: Meow?-! Furry-girl's a doll?-!**

**Max: Now Now Taokaka...calm down. We'll probably find out more about that subjetc soon. *continues his explanation* Rachel asked Makoto what she plans to do now that she got to look at the truth that she was never meant to find out. Makoto said she was going to Kagutsuchi to save her friends. Now...*the image on the monitor changes to Ben*let's begin with me grandson, Ben Tennyson. Ever since that fateful day when he was ten when the prototype Omnitrix fell to earth and latched itself onto his wrist, Ben has been a hero. With the Omnitrix, he could turn into ten different Aliens, more being added as time went by until he turned eleven and gave it up for four years. It was then the Omnitrix upgraded its appearance and gave him a set of ten new aliens, one of which was shown in this chapter. The Ben here had a Continuum Shift of his own.*sighs sadly*I..don't want to say much about it...but..let's just say things didn't turn out good once 'he' appeared.**

**Taokaka: Who's 'he,' Meow?*shivers* It's not Scary Guy is it?**

**Max: No, but the person who I'm talking about is almost as twisted.*thinks with a frown* 'Although...after reading the info on Hazama, he's pretty much worse than both Malware and Vilgax combined'*shakes it off as he clears his throat*sorry about that. Now, for the last subject of today.*the image on teh monitor changes to Spidermonkey*This is is an Arachnachimp alien from a planet where his kind live in the trees due to predators on the grounds below. They can climb on any surface like a spider, yet have the dexterity and appearance of a black and blue monkey. Their tails can shoot out webbing they can use for just about anything. Though it's also a problem along with their levels of strength being a bit lower than most other aliens.**

**Taokaka: Wow! They must love to swing from tree to tree, meow!**

**Max: *chuckles*They are monkey after all, Tao. But...one flase move, and they end up food for the creatures down below. Anyway...that's it for todays lesson. Next time, we'll go over Ben's partner, Rook, and Makoto's friend, Tsubaki Yayoi. So until then...**

**Taokaka:*waves at you* Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knothole Base

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. I uh...I'm going to take a break from my Freedom Force story for a while. I need to focus more on my new story than my other one right now. Plus...I still need to work on my other story, The New Decade. But right now, I need to focus more on this story. Anyway...I don't own anyone in this story, nor the series Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ben 10 series, or the Blazblue series._

* * *

Ben's fists were trembling in his lap after hearing Tsubaki and Makoto's story of their world. That Hazama…if he ever found that guy, he'd…he'd…well, he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew it'd be something that guy would regret for eternity. He was worse than both this Eggman and Naugus guy that the Mobians told them about and even Vilgax. At least Vilgax ruled with a fair hand on his world. He looked over to see Amy blowing her nose quietly while using a second tissue to dry her tears. Tails frowned with Sonic and Rook, Ben seeing them in the same barely suppressed anger state he was in.

"Good thing we started off with yours," Tails muttered to Ben, who merely nodded.

"That's…just…so…sad!" Amy sniffled, blowing her nose once more.

"I can't believe that there's a guy even _worse _than Eggman and Naugus!" Sonic growled.

"I agree with you...the things that man has done..." Rook added with a growl.

"At least he can't get you here," Ben noted, "You planet doesn't think there's life out in space, so we should be safe from the guy."

"You're right!" Makoto's eyes widened before glomping Ben, "Arigatou for that!"

Ben's face turned bright red from the hug. She was still wearing the revealing outfit and his head was currently meeting the bare part of her bosom.

"So what is a Beastkin, anyway? You keep calling us that," Tails asked once Makoto released Ben from the hug, letting him fall onto his back with his entire face red.

"Ara? Oh yeah! That's what I am!" Makoto beamed as her tail wagged a little in excitement, "Beastkins are a blend of human DNA and animal DNA."

"I see...So humans in your world are advanced enough to utilize Gene Splicing," Rook noted.

"Yes. That's correct," Tsubaki confirmed.

"It's starting to get late," Amy noted as she looked at the sky.

"And we can't bring you guys to New Mobotropolis," Tails added before frowning sadly, "Ixis Naugus will want to execute you all. He hate Humans and Overlanders with a passion. It was because of him that one of our late friends left the original Mobotropolis and went into exile."

"..." Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure he is in a better place now, Tails. Don't feel sad, but happy for the time you had with him."

"O...Okay," Tails nodded, still a bit off from recalling the fate of his late friend.

"Uh, what about our current predicament? Where are we going to sleep if we can't go to New Mobotropolis?" Ben asked.

"...I got it! Nicole's place!" Sonic grinned.

"Nicole? The handheld?" Rook pondered.

"Not a handheld anymore. Come on, we'll take you to Knothole HQ," Sonic informed, "Icky Nauseous hates the place."

"Icky Nauseous..." Ben began to chuckle and snicker, "Told you it was a good one."

"Heh-heh. Agreed. Now come on, we're burning daylight and I think my Uncle Chuck is with Nicole tonight working on some new stuff that..." he snorted back a laugh, "...Icky..." he snorted back another, "...doesn't know about."

"Yosha! Let's..." Makoto began before Amy held a hand in front of the Beastkin's face just as she was about to get up.

"Hold on there, Makoto. There's something I'd like to talk to you about," the pink Hedgehog stated.

"...Ano...and that is?" Makoto blinked.

"Your cloths for one! I mean, I thought Rouge's cloths were kinda revealing, but yours are...are...! Grr! I mean, who goes out dressed like that?-! How do you live, knowing you're one sudden cough/sneeze or strong breeze from a massive wardrobe malfunction?-!" Amy snapped.

"But..." Makoto began.

"No buts Makoto. First thing I"m going to do after I take a quick nap, considering how late it was since it took almost all night last night for me, Sonic, and Tails to find you guys, I'm going to go and for you 4, especially you Makoto," Amy stated.

"Shopping?-!" Makoto squealed a bit in delight, "I just love shopping! Especially when it involves getting a chestnut parfait!"

"Ahem! Makoto, We can't enter New Mobotropolis, remember?" Tsubaki reminded the squirrel girl.

"...Oh yeah," Makoto slumped while mumbling, "Baka-no-Naugus."

"...Baka?" Ben raised an eyebrow, overhearing what Makoto said.

"It means idiot in Japanese. Didn't J..." Rook began before Ben shot a cold glare at him, "...Sorry. did...you know who and Gwen ever teach you that language?"

"...I...kinda zoned out a bit during their lessons," Ben admitted.

"...You...don't know how to speak Japanese?" Tsubaki asked, overhearing the conversation between Ben and Rook.

"No. I...kinda only know a little bit about Japan, but I really don't know how to speak the language," Ben admitted again.

"..We'll help you," Tsubaki stated.

"Wait...'we?'" Both Ben and Makoto blinked, confused at what the crimson-haired girl said.

"Yes...Me and Makoto will help you learn how to speak the language...if any of us aren't busy that is," the crimson haired girl replied, "But...there's one rule I have for this class, Ben."

"...And that is?" Ben asked.

"Don't...sleep...during..the lessons," Tsubaki replied in a firm, serious tone.

"I suggest you listen, Ben. Tsubaki...really doesn't like it when someone's asleep or acting lazy during a lesson," Makoto whispered to Ben before looking at Tsubaki, "And...ano...why am I...?"

"I figure the lesson will go faster if we both helped him. Plus, if either one of us is busy, the one who isn't will take over were one of us left off," Tsubaki answered.

"Ahh..." Makoto nodded.

"Hey Um...if you guys are done chatting over there, let's go," Sonic spoke, getting Ben, Tsubaki, and Makoto's attention.

"Right," the three nodded as the group left the area.

* * *

"Welcome to Freedom HQ guys," Sonic grinned as the group stood in a recreation/living room inside a large, hill sized structure with one of the hidden entrances covered by light brown brick-like objects.

"..." Ben gave out a long whistle as he admired the room , "This place looks pretty sweet once you get inside."

"That it is..." Sonic nodded.

"...Sonic?" Amy spoke, getting the blue hedgehog's attention, "Does...this place look bigger to you, or is it just me?"

"...Now that I think about it...the lving room _does _look a bit bigger. Heck, it looks like someone redecorated the place," the blue hedgehog noted as he noticed a large, dark-green couch, a couple of recliner chairs, a very large carpet in Sonic's colors, a dark brown, wooden coffee table in front of the couch and on top of the rug, and a medium-large sized flat screen tv hanging on the wall across from the couch.

"The bedrooms look different too," Tails stated as he looked in one of 2 doors not too far away from the recreation/living room, the left one a dark azure color and right a soft, rose red color, "They look bigger too, and some of the beds look like they're about big enough for Ben and the others to sleep in."

"...I'll be right back," was all Sonic said before he dashed off in a blur.

"S...so fast!" Tsubaki gasped.

"He looked like he'd give XLR8 a challenge," Rook noted, causing Ben to flinch unconsciously when he mentioned XLR8.

Tails was about to say something before Sonic came back into the living room, munching on a Chili-dog before finishing the rest of it in one gulp.

"Man...even the kitchen's bigger," Sonic stated after finishing the Chili-dog, "Heck, the fridge was _huge! _Man...whoever remodeled the place did a really good job on it."

-Thank you Sonic. Your uncle had suggested that this place could use a bit of remodeling a female voice spoke.

"Who..who said that?" Rook pondered as he, Ben, Tsubaki, and Makoto looked around for the source of the voice.

-...Sonic. May I ask why there are Humans and...a Human/Squirrel Hybrid here?-

_'Whoever said that...at least she didn't say 'mixed breed',' _Makoto thought after hearing that last part.

"It's okay Nicole. They're friends and...well...they need a place to stay since you know who would execute them the moment they enter New Mobotropolis," Sonic explained.

-...fair enough- the voice replied as in a swirl of data, a Mobian lynx with long black hair, soft blue eyes, and a purple dressed that hugged her well formed figure, appeared, suprising the four new comers, "Greetings."

"How...how did she...?" Tsubaki began.

"Nanites," Tails spoke, earning the attention of Ben's group, "Nicole can use them to make herself a body to move around in. Even New Mobotropolis was created using Nicole's Nanites."

"R...really?-! Sugoi.." Makoto awed

"..A..amazing!" Rook gasped, "I've heard of some AI's creating a holographic body for themselves...but..I've never imagined a AI program to use nanites to make themselves a artificial body, much less control and create a whole city!"

"Th..thank you but...due to certain...complications in the city...I'm...forbidden to enter..." Nicole responded with a sad sigh.

"What? Why?" Ben asked.

"Four words...'Ixis Naugus' and 'Iron Kingdom,'" Sonic replied with a frown.

"...oh yeah..._them_," Ben replied with a frown.

"No good wizards..." Makoto frowned as well, remembering what Sonic's group told them about Naugus using the people's fear of Nicole to control the city, and the Iron Kingdom's queen using a spell to control Nicole, causing the people to be afraid of said AI.

"Nicole? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Amy asked the Lynx.

"Of course, Amy," Nicole nodded as the two girls walked away from the group a little bit, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well...I'd like you to get their measurements," Amy responded, pointing at Ben's group.

"...Um...may I ask why?" Nicole couldn't help but blink at the pink hedgehog's request.

"I'm going to and pick them up some new cloths later. I'd do it right but..." Amy paused as she yawned, "Sonic had me and Tails searching for them all night. So I want to hurry and get their cloths before I head on home"

"I see..." Nicole noted, "Very well. I'll do it. I'll send the data to you once I"m done."

"Thanks, Nicole," Amy smiled as she headed towards the exit and waved goodbye to the others, "I'm leaving now guys. See you later!"

"Later, Amy!" Sonic called out to the Pink hedgehog as she left.

"Um...I'm gonig to head on home as well, Sonic. My parents are probably wondering where I'm at right now," tails spoke.

"'kay. Later Tails," Sonic nodded as Tails left as well.

"Now then...please..." Nicole began before realizing Ben and the others didn't introduce themselves yet, "I'm sorry...but I didn't catch your names yet."

"Oh...sorry about that," Ben apologized, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"My name is Rook, miss Nicole."

"Ore wa Yayoi Tsubaki."

"Name's Makoto, Nanaya Makoto."

"A pleasure once again to meet you," Nicole bowed before looking at Tsubaki and Makoto, "Now then miss Nanaya and miss Yayoi, please follow me."

"Nani? Why?" Makoto tilted her head.

"Amy needs me to get your measurements so she'll know what size you wear," Nicole responded before looking at Sonic, "Sonic, I need you to take Ben and Rooks measurements while I'm taking Tsubaki and Makoto's."

"Got it, Nicole," Sonic nodded as the AI lynx lead Makoto and Tsubaki to the room with the soft, rose-red door.

"But...we don't..."

"Miss Makoto...I absolutly insist that you let me do this for you and your friends," Nicole informed before closing the door once she, Makoto, and Tsubaki were inside the room.

"Okay dudes, stri..." Sonic began before Rook handed him a piece off paper.

"I had overheard what miss Nicole said and wrote down my measurements for you," Rook explained.

"...O...Okay..." Sonic sweatdropped as he took the paper and placed it on the table nearby. He was about to take Ben's Measurements before...

"Oh...Oh my! 32_H_?-! Miss Nanaya...how...how do you have this size?" Nicole's voice gasped loudly from the room the girls were in, earning the attention of the trio.

"Um…I-I didn't really _do _anything…they just sort of…happened. Guess it's just…genetics?" Makoto guessed behind the door, "But seriously, chill out. What's the big deal? Smaller chests can be nice, too…and hey, aren't things in short supply more valuable than common stuff?"

"Not involving getting a guy from what Sally told me."

"But yours are still big. I mean; what? Are you a D, possibly low-E?"

"Um, well…"

"Then what's the problem?! From what I see here, you got the perfect body for any guy! Ooh! You're breast are squishy, too."

"Oh...Oh my! Ahn~" Nicole gasped behind the door.

"Makoto! Stop that right now!" Tsubaki's voice scolded.

"Come one Tsubaki, I'm just playing around! By the way...yours look like they've gotten bigger too! ohh! they're squishy also!"

"Ahn~! M..Makoto! St...stop th...Ahn~!" Tsubaki's voice moaned.

Ben, Rook, and Sonic didn't say anything as they were blushing so hard, their entire bodies were a vivid red or in Sonic and Rook's case, a deep purple.

* * *

"O...okay..." Nicole coughed, a blush refusing to leave her face, as the group stood in the recreation/living room, "I've sent Amy the data on Ben, Rook, Makoto, and Tsubaki's measurements and some quirks you seem to like in terms of colors and designs based on what you were originally wearing."

"Why do I have to wear this?" Makoto, wearing a black cloak and hat, asked.

"Because from what I looked up, men can't control themselves when they see a female wear something so...revealing, much like what you wear, miss Nanaya," Nicole informed, "In other words...I don't want the men here to...ogle you while you're staying here."

"Wait. I wasn't..." Ben began.

"From what I saw, you couldn't take your eyes off miss Nanaya, Mister Tennyson."

"I'm not a letcher!" Ben frowned, blushing, "Honestly, girls are just like guys."

"…So you're into guys?" Sonic asked, slightly disgusted.

"What?! No!" Ben exclaimed.

"Denial's the first step," the blue hedgehog noted.

"I'm not! Honestly! I don't have a problem with them, but I don't like being called one!" Ben blushed harder.

"I...don't understand, Ben. Including me, Kevin, and a few others, most of your friends are males," Rook noted.

"Not! Helping!" Ben snapped.

"Ano..Rook-san? That's not what Ben meant," Tsubaki informed Rook.

"..." Rook blinked at that before Tsubaki whispered what Ben had meant, causing Rook to blush heavily as he looked over at Ben, "I deeply apologize Ben! I had no idea that was what you really meant!"

* * *

"Alright...let's se...what to pick, what to pick..." Amy pondered to herself as she looked through a selection of women's bras before a beeping sound was heard, "Oh! That must be the data from Nicole."

She reached into her purse, which she grabbed when she stopped by her home real quick, and pulled out a small, touch pad device and opened a file on it before her eyes widened.

_'3...32_-H_?-! wow...and I thought Rouge was big in that apartment...' _the pink hedgehog gawked as she put the device back in her purse and looked back around the collection of women's bras, pausing on a red one, "No. It wouldn't go with her eyes." A yellow one, "She has enough of that color." She then saw one with the part that was supposed to cover the nipples cut off, "Good heavens, just…no. The color's right, but…no." she nearly had a conniption when she saw one made of just strings and two tiny rings, "Ugh…Why must she have to be an H-Cup?-!"

"Pardon me miss. are you looking for something?" a Mobian Cat with cyan fur asked.

"Yes.

"Yes. Do you have any black bras for an H-Cup? I'm trying to get my sister one since she's too embarrassed to buy one herself," Amy informed.

"An H-Cup? Are you kidding with me?"

"I'm afraid not," Amy sighed, slumping.

"Must be genetics. What are you? A C-Cup? That's pretty large for someone so young."

"…" Amy blushed heavily at that, "Just…Just tell me if you have them or not, if you please."

"My, my. Upset, yet still upholding your manners to the best of your abilities." the cat noted with a smirk on her face, "Well, I do have quite a few of them. This way please."

"Thank you," Amy nodded, "Oh! How much will this cost me by the way?"

"Lucky for you, I have a 75% discount going on today on both custom and brand name clothing," the cat whispered to her, making sure none of the other customers heard her.

"R-really?-!" Amy gasped, earning a nod from the cat, _'Sweet! If I have enough left over, I can get something for me and Sonic to share! Which means he might returns his feelings to me! Oh Amy Rose, you clever! Wait! Calm yourself down...Sonic's heart still belongs to Sally. I just hope everything goes back to normal once we get her back...'_

* * *

"Excuse me, miss Yayoi?" Rook spoke.

"Hai, Rook-san?" Tsubaki asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"What are you reading if I may ask?"

"I'm looking up the history of this world. Since we're going to be here for a while, we might as well learn more about Mobius," the crimson haired girl replied.

"Ahh. An excellent idea," Rook nodded as Tsubaki started looking around a bit.

"Where's Ben, Makoto, and Sonic?"

"Sonic took Ben and miss Nanaya downstairs to meet his uncle," Rook responded.

"I see..." Tsubaki noted before going back to her book on Mobius History.

"Um...may...I join you, miss Yayoi?" Rook asked.

"You may. And you can call me Tsubaki if you want, Rook-san," the crimson haired girl replied.

"Very well miss Ya...miss Tsubaki," Rook nodded as he grabbed a book on Mobius' laws from the book shelf and took a seat in the chair near Tsubaki.

* * *

"So? What do ay think, Unc'?" Sonic asked a elderly hedgehog with light-blue fur, who was currently examining Ben's Omnitrix at the moment.

"Hm...well..." the older hedgehog began as he turned around to face Sonic, "The technology in this is amazing. I mean...to hold the DNA of different Alien species in something so small is incredible!"

"That's nothing. The guy who created it also reconstructed his and his species entire planet after it was destroyed," Ben chuckled a bit, causing the two hedgehogs and Makoto to gawk.

"R-really?-!" Sonic gawked.

"Oh yeah. I nearly fainted when I learned that," Ben chuckled

"S-sugoi..." Makoto awed.

"Amazing. Heh heh. I hope I'll meet this person one day," the elderly hedgehog chuckled.

_'Maybe sooner than you think if Azmuth finds out where I am...' _Ben thought.

"Hey Unc,' Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Sure, Sonny Boy," the older hedgehog nodded as they moved away from Ben and Makoto a little bit, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well...I was thinking...if Ben could use that Omnirtix of his to repair these DNAliens he told me, TAils, and Amy about...do...do you think It'll work on Sally too?" Sonic asked in a hopeful tone.

"...I hope so. But we have to get her back from Robotnik first, and that may me difficult with the way she is now," the elderly hedgehog sighed.

"I see..." Sonic sighed, "I...I need to be somewhere, Uncle Chuck."

"...I understand," The older hedgehog nodded, knowing what Sonic meant as the younger hedgehog left in a blur.

"Hey, Sonic! Where..." Ben began.

"He's going off to pay a visit to a friend in the hospital," Uncle Chuck replied.

"...I see," Ben nodded with a sad sigh, knowing what the elderly hedgehog meant.

He remembered Sonic talking about what happened before Ben and the others appeared on Mobius. About a friend of Sonic's being put in a coma after a metal version of him self destruct right in front of him. Ben clenched his fist in anger, thinking about how cruel Eggman can be. Even though he wasn't as bad as Hazama and...'him,' Eggman was almost as cruel as he was slowly picking off Sonic's friends one by one. Bad enough that this Naugus was adding to the pressure by doing something to make the people of New Mobotroplois fear Nicole and...and...Ben took a deep, calming breath, trying to calm down after remembering all that info Sonic gave him before.

Makoto couldn't help but look in the direction Sonic left.

"I hope he'll be all right..." The Squirrel Beastkin whispered in a worried tone.

* * *

"...darn you Eggman..." Sonic grumbled to himself as he slowed down a bit on his way to the hospital, walking through the park a bit. He then noticed someone looking for something not too far away and frowned, "Oh great...It's Siver..."

"Hmm?" a Silver hedgehog with a collar of white fur, solid black boots with a white stripe going down the center, The cuffs of his boots a solid gold with intricate cyan designs, gloves with the same cuffs as the boots and a strange, cyan designs, connecting to the ones on his cuffs, and five of the front quills fanned out, blinked before he noticed Sonic, "Oh, Sonic! I didnt noticed you."

"...What're you doing now?" the blue hedgehog asked with a sigh.

"Oh! Well..I'm looking for the traitor. Can you tell me where...?" Silver began.

"Oh for the love of...look. I _really _don't have the patience for this today. Go sell your brand of crazy elsewhere," Sonic groaned as he started to walk away from Silver.

"Wait! Listen!" Silver called out to Sonic, "I know I jumped to conclusions before, but this time I'm _sure _of it! I'm even staking my..."

"Not listening..." Sonic waved him off.

"It's Antione! Antione will betray you all!" Silver yelled, causing Sonic to stop.

The blue hedgehog slowly turned to the silver hedgehog, a look of anger on his face as he dashed over to Silver, grabbed his front quills, and dragged him all the way to the Hospital at high speed. When he got to his destination, Sonic dropped Silver on his face.

"Ow! Watch it, you jerk! Im trying to help! I've got to stop..." Silver began with a growl before his eyes widened.

There, laying before him in a hospital bed, was a Mobian coyote, who's face was covered, except his left eye and his nose, in bandages while he was connected to a life support system.

"Wha...but...how..." Silver began.

"Antione saved the life of the real king a few weeks ago. Metal Sonic blew up right in his face. Dr. Quack says _if _he comes out of his coma, he _might_ understand how much of a hero he was."

"But...I...I don't understand..." Silver said in disbelief as he pulled out a weathered dwon looking book from his quills, "It...it all matched up! There...there has to be some mistake..."

"Bad enough Bunnie went missing the day after it happened...she blamed herself for what happened and...went off to who knows where..." Sonic sighed.

"Wait...then...maybe she's the one. I mean..she went miss..." Silver began before he was tackled by a angry Sonic, a dark aura coming off teh blue hedgehog as his eyes switched to being blank for a moment before changing to a normal with each passing second.

**"I don't normally curse, but listen here you fucking piece of shit. There. Is. No. Traitor! I believe in my friends! I belive you're nothing but a fucking flake. My friends are one hundred times the hero you _want _to be! Now. Get! Out! And! Go! Home!" **Sonic growled, his voice distorted as he held Silver by the neck.

"But...I...I can't. I'm stranded here..." Silver gulped before Sonic dropped him, the dark aura disappearing.

"Then get out of my sight..." Sonic frowned as Silver left the room as fast as he could before Sonic growled at a Mobian Skunk that just entered the room, "The same goes for you, St. John! You don't belong here!"

"...No...I probably don't. But still...I came to pay my respects all the same," the Skunk sighed as he gave a salute to the bed ridden coyote, "You had me in the Courtroom Commander. you had me in the beginning. Come back to us soon so I can say it to your face. Man to man."

"..I don't get you man. One minute you're our best friend, and the next you're stabbing us in the back," Sonic frowned.

"Just because we're on opposing sides, doesn't mean I can't respect my adversaries, mate. Even if things arent working out how I wanted," St. John replied in a empty tone as he started to leave before looking back at Sonic over his shoulder, "My condolences for losing the woman of your life by the way. Really changes how you look at the world, huh?"

"..." Sonic didn't say anything as ST. John left. He then looked at his hand before sighing sadly, "Bunnie's gone, Ant. Sally Roboticized, the whole city's turning against Nicole, and I don't know what to do. I can't even do anything to help you. Silver was right about one thing..." He got up and left the room, a stray tear falling form his eye, "The Freedom Fighters are done."

* * *

"I'm back, everyone!" Amy called as she walked in with a tower of bags twice her height, "And I've got the clothes!"

"That's good to know," Tsubaki noted as she looked up from her book with Rook.

"Welcome back, miss Rose," Rook greeted teh pink hedgehog as Ben and Makoto were coming back from downstairs.

"Hey Amy," Ben waved to the pink hedgehog.

"Hi Ben. I got the cloths for you guys and..." Amy began beforfe she noticed Sonic coming in from behind her, "Oh Sonic! What are you...?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sonic mumbled as he walked past her and entered the mens' bed room and slammed the door shut.

"...what..happened while I was gone?" Amy asked BEn and the others.

"I don't know...All I know is Sonic went to go pay a visit to a friend in the hospital..." Ben replied before looking towards the room Sonic entered, "I don't know what happened...but he looked really angry from what I say..."

_'It must've been Silver again...' _Amy thought as she placed teh bags of cloths down, "Since Sonic's locked himself in the men's bedroom, Ben and Rook'll have to change in the spare bathroom not too far from there. Makoto, Tsubaki, you two will change in the room next to Ben and Rook's."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies of Mobius, a flying fortress in the shape of a egg with a large, metal moustach, a metallic nose, and two, robotic eyes, flew hidden amongst the clouds. Inside, a rather tall, almost egg-shapped man with a roange moustache and large nose, white gloves, a red jacket with black and gold designs, a pair of black pants, black suede shoes, and a pair of tiny blue glasses and goggles, sat in a metallic cahir as he, Lien-Da, and two samll roobts, one in the shape of a orb and the other cubed shaped, watcehd a video containing Way Big's battle with the Dark Egg Legionairs and robots.

"You see what I was talking about now, Dr. Robotnik?" Lien-da stated to the egg-shapped man after the video was over, "Whoever that boy is, he can turn into that..that..giant! We need to..."

"No..."

"..N...No?-! What do you mean 'no?-!'" the echidna gawked.

"Becuase...it's not a threat to me," Robotnik responded, "After all...I already have a powerful weapon. In fact..seeing this just gave me an idea. Lien-Da. I want you to inform the other Grandmasters to keep an eye out for that boy and the forms he turns into. While you're at it, have them come here. I want to discuss to them about my 'missing' nephew. "

"...Yes sir," Lien-Da nodded in a semi-annoyed tone, seeing Robotnik getting over his head if he sees that boy turning into that giant not a threat.

"Good. Cubot, Orbot, go and get my...special project ready for the meeting," the egg-shapped man ordered the orb-shapped bot and cube-shapped bot.

"Yes, milord," Orbot bowed.

"You got it, partner! Yeehaw!" Cubot declared in a cow-boy like accent.

"And fix Cubot's vocie chip!" Robotnik snapped.

"Y-yes milord!" Orbot yelped as he dragged Cubot out of the room.

* * *

_**Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Sorry for the wait. Of course...the bad news being is... I'm gongi to ahve to skip on the Omake for now. But don't worry, it'll be back next chapter. Anyeay...looks like Eggman has something planned up. What's that mad scientist planning? Is it really the end of the Freeedom Fighters? Find out next time in the next chapter of Azure Rebellion. 'Till then, this is Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight for Freedom!

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. I uh...I'm going to take a break from my Freedom Force story for a while. I need to focus more on my new story than my other one right now. Plus...I still need to work on my other story, The New Decade. But right now, I need to focus more on this story. Anyway...I don't own anyone in this story, nor the series Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ben 10 series, or the Blazblue series. I do own Haseo the Hedgefox._

* * *

"Wow. This is pretty cool," Ben noted.

"Wow! I have to thank Amy-chan for this when she gets back!" Makoto squealed.

"I must admit, these cloths are impressive," Rook noted.

"Indeed," Tsubaki agreed.

Ben was wearing a black t-shirt with a white line going down the middle. In the center of the white bar was a black space that separated the bar with a '10' in the middle. He still had his jacket, but the bottom had been lengthened to his knees. He wore a pair of black jeans with white and black running shoes.

Makoto's outfit was interesting. She wore a chestnut-colored jacket that went down to her waist with a brown and black tee that was stretched by her assets and exposed her toned, flat belly. On her shapely rear and hips was a pair of chestnut short-shorts with black leggings that covered her lovely, well-toned legs, her feet hid in black and acorn-colored running shoes. On her hands were a pair of brown, black, and chestnut fingerless gloves with the backs exposed in an acorn design and went up to an inch below her shoulders.

_'At least it covered the breast and panties,' _Ben thought with a small blush on his face.

Rook wore a blue shirt with white trimmings on the openings and a pair of jeans over a repaired version of his jumpsuit, courtesy of Nicole. On his head was a hat that complicated his outfit, and hid his ears to make him seem a bit more Mobian.

Tsubaki's outfit was interesting like Makoto's. She wore a opened, light-yellow vest over a slightly remodeled version of her previous outfit, a small image of a pair of golden, angel wings just below the neck line and the sleeves a bit shorter. She also wore a pair of creamish-white shorts that resembled the lower part of her previous outfit with gold trimmings on the waist and openings with a small image of a camellia rose on the side of the left pant leg, and a pair of brown boots with gold trimmings going down the center, and a image of a pair of angel wings on the heels. On her hands were a pair of brown, gold, and cream-white gloves that went up to an inch below her shoulders.

"Ano..Ben-san? May I ask you a question?" Tsubaki asked Ben, getting the teen's attention.

"Sure. Ask away," Ben nodded.

"Just...how many aliens can you turn into?" the crimson haired girl asked.

"I'm kinda curious about that as well," Makoto added.

"..Well...let's just say a lot for now. And I mean, a _lot_," Ben responded before chuckling a bit, "In fact...one of my aliens, Ditto, is known as one of my cutest aliens amongst my fans back in my world."

"I...I see..." Tsubaki sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh! Oh! Do you have any Aliens that go really fast? I bet one of them probably ran circles around those bad guys you told me and Tsubaki-chan about!" Makoto asked in excitement a little, her tail wagging behind her.

"Yep. I have quiet a few actually, some of my favorites being JetRay and Fastrack," Ben responded

"Wait a minute...what about this 'XLR8' Rook-san mentioned before we came here?" Tsubkai asked him, causing the brown haired teen to flinch.

"I...don't want to talk about that form right now..." Ben sighed.

"...I understand. Sorry I brought it up then, Ben-san," Tsubaki apologized.

"No no. It's okay, Tsubaki. It's just..when the times right..I'll talk about him," Ben stated to her.

"Okay..." Tsubaki nodded.

"You know...this talk about speed has me curious about something..." Rook spoke as he looked at the room Sonic locked himself in, "The way Sonic looked when he got back...what do you supposed happened to make him look...so angry?"

"I don't know...In fact...I'm starting to get a little worried," Tsubaki stated with a concern look on her face.

"Same here. I mean, he's been in there for a few hours now," Ben added.

"Hai..." Makoto nodded in agreement before she got an idea, "Wait! Maybe Nicole-chan knows something."

"That sounds like a good idea but...who'll go and ask her?" Rook pondered.

"Hmm...Maybe a game of Rock Paper Scissors?" Makoto suggested.

"I apologize miss Nanaya, but I would like to avoid playing that game. It's rather...confusing to me," Rook responded.

"What? How come?"

"Well...like I said, it's a rather confusing game to me. I mean...how is it that a piece of paper can beat a rock?" Rook responded.

"...you're...kidding...right?" Makoto sweatdropped.

"No I am not. I understand how Scissors beats Paper but...I'm confused on how Paper Beats Rock," Rook stated, "I'm..also a bit confused on the Rock Beats Scissors part of the game. I know that Rock can easily break a pair of scissors but...if the metal is tempered just right, even a pair of scissors can cut a rock in half."

"...Rook...it's just a game..." Ben sweatdropped.

"Yes. A rather...confusing game," Rook replied, causing Ben to facepalm and sigh.

"...I'll go," the Squirrel Beastkinvspoke, catching the others attention.

"You sure, Makoto?" Tsubaki asked her friend.

"Hai. Besides, I think I might have a pretty good idea on where she might be," Makoto responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab downstairs, Nicole was busy looking over some data files, a depressed look on the lynx's face.

Ever since the invasion from the Iron Dominion, she's been really down on herself since the Iron Queen took over Nicole's mind, turning her into Iron Nicole, and having the digital lynx capture anyone who defied the Iron Dominion. Even after Sonic and the others took New Mobotropolis back from the Iron Queen and her subject and freed Nicole from her control, the lynx still felt bad about what happened, considering that the citizens of New Mobotroplois were scared of her. It didn't help that Naugus did something that caused the people to go from fearing her to down right hating the digital lynx. And...to top it all of...she recently lost Sally, her best friend and one she considered a sister, to Eggman after she sacrificed herself to stop the mad scientist from Roboticizing everyone. And to add insult to injury, Eggman Weaponized Sally, turning her into a living weapon that could keep up with, and possibly go faster then Sonic.

"..Perhaps...everything would be better off...if I..." Nicole began with a whisper.

"Nicole-chan? Are you in here?" a certain Squirrel Beastkin's voice called out from behind the door leading to the lab.

"...Yes. please come in, Miss Nanaya," The digital lynx nodded as Makoto walked in, making sure not to hit her head in the door way, "What do you need?"

"Well...a few hour ago, Sonic came back and...well...he looked rather angry about something. I was wondering if you might know something about it," Makoto informed her.

"...It must've been Silver again," Nicole guessed.

"Silver?" Makoto repeated.

"A Hedgehog that claims to be from a destroyed future," Nicole explained, "You see...he came to this time because he thinks...no, he claims that there's a traitor amongst the Freedom Fighters."

"A traitor?"

"Yes. There were two people he suspected at first, Sonic and Rotor, a friend of ours that's retired from the field due to his back. But...after certain events happened, Silver saw that neither of them was the traitor."

"I...I see..." Makoto noted, "Hmm...maybe this 'Silver' did something that made Sonic mad."

"Perha..." Nicole began before her eyes widened, "Oh no...he didn't..."

"Eh? who didn't what?" Makoto blinked.

"Miss Nanaya, did Sonic tell you and the others about a friend of his named Antione and what happened to him?" the digital lynx asked her.

"Hai," Makoto nodded before her eyes widened as well, "You don't think..."

"Yes. Most likely Silver thought Antione was the traitor and...well...Sonic must've snapped at him and showed him Antione's current predicament," Nicole stated.

"...Well...I would too if one of my friends were in a coma and someone claimed that they were a traitor," Makoto stated.

"I see..." Nicole noted before asking, "You...you must really care about your friends, don't you, miss Nanaya?"

"I do. Because if anyone would dare lay a finger on my friends and harms them in anyway..." Makoto began as she clenched her hands, "I will hunt them down...and make them pay."

"..I...I see then..." Nicoel noted again, "Is...ther anything else you wanted to talk to me about, Miss Nanaya?"

"Nope. Thats about it actually..." Makoto responded as she starte to leave before pausing and looking at teh Digital Lynx from behind her shoulder, "And Nicole-chan?"

"Yes, miss Nanaya?"

"You can call me Makoto if you want. I mean, we are friends, right?" the Squirrel Beastkin asked.

"..." Nicole pondered for a bit before giving a kind smile, "Yes...I guess we are, Miss Na...Makoto."

Makoto giggled a bit as she left the room, making sure not to hit her head in the door way as she waved goodbye to the digital lynx, who had went back to looking at some data files, the smile still on her face.

_'Perhaps...things are starting to get better...' _Nicole thought, _'Perhapes..maybe...Makoto and her friends...will be able to help Sonic and the others defeat Eggman once and for all and...help turn Sally back to normal...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the DeathEgg 2, a certain fat, egg-shaped scientist was busy walking down a metal hallway, a evil, yet cocky smirk on his face.

Ever since he regained his sanity, his mind has become more...clear and full of ideas he could've never imagined before, like upgrading his EggPawns into more powerful machines, creating a better version of the DeathEgg, the list goes on. Plus, he was acting very proud of himself since his recent victories over the bane of his existance, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though he was upset about his World-Wide Roboticizer being broken after a certain Mobian Princess sabotaged it, the fact that she was Roboticized in the process made up for it since not only could Sonic fight back against her, but after he Weaponized her, Eggman had the most powerful robot in his entire army in terms of intelligence and power. Eeyup...Eggman felt pretty proud of himself for beating Sonic. But...that soon changed when he found out that his nephew, Snivley, had left the DeathEgg 2, _with_ the Chaos Emerald he needed to power his machine.

_'When I get my hands on that little runt...' _Eggman growled as he came across a metal door. he entered a few commands on the keyboard next to the door before it opened up, letting the egg-shaped mad scientist proceed as his top commanders, the GrandMasters of each chapter of his Dark Egg Legion, sat across from eachother in a room with a large, metal table and a large, fish tank in it.

The first 2 there were Lien-Da and Drago, the former grumbling about something as he rested his head on his opened palm.

The third Grandmaster was a Rabbit Mobian with sandish yellow fur, a white muzzle, and soft blue/grey eyes that held a regal, yet care free and kind look in them. On his head, hiding his styled brown hair that was tied into dreadlocks and held by beads, was a brown, Stetson hat that let his long ears, which were tied back, hanged out from underneath. He wore a Dark-brown Duster coat with a white shirt worn underneath, a red tie done in a bow-like fashion around his neck, black pants that resembled Eggman's, only in the rabbit's size, black boots, and a fingerless blue glove on his left hand. however, that was were his normal look ended as his entire right arm was robotic in appearance. This was the Grand Master of the Great Desert, Beauregard Rabbot, or as some call him, The Baron.

The Fourth Grandmaster was a feral looking Wild Cat Mobian with Cybernetic claws like Drago's. His fur was a dirty orange, black, and white color while his eye were a sinister yellow. He wore a outfit similar to Eggman's, only the jacket was replaced by a torn vest, and opened 'toes' for his claws. This was Razorklaw, Drago's partner in leading the Dark Egg Legion's Chapter in Soumerca.

The GrandMaster that sat next to him was a Mobian Cobra with green, lime-green, and yellow scales, and cold, blue eyes. His body, arms and legs were cybernetic, and resembled obisidian-black knight armor in appearance, his tail sticking out of the bottom of the 'armor.' On his torso were two, orange triangle-shaped metal buttons colored yellow on the outside with white stripes circling around the back. This was the GrandMaster of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in Mercia, and one of the more cruel and sadistic of the GrandMasters, Mordred Hood, or Lord Hood as his servants called him.

The sixth Grandmaster was a Platypus Mobian with teal colored feathers, the tips of the ones on his head orange, and a black bill and tail. He wore a purple version of Eggman's costume. This was Duck 'Bill' Platypus, GrandMaster of the Downunda Dark Egg Legion Chapter and, in secret, a member of the Downunda Freedom Fighters.

The next GrandMaster, and one of the only two females of the group, was a Mobian Lynx with orange fur and the tips of her ears black, and her muzzle a creamish-white. On her head was a Conical Straw-hat, a tuft of her raven-black hair hanging over her face. She wore a dark purple, Samurai/Kunoichi outfit with gold trimmings, the top of the outfit stretched a bit by her ample bust and the lower part of the outfit hugging her ample waist, brown boots with metal on the front, and black and grey gloves with red cuffs. Currently she had her eyes, which were a red orange color and cybernetic, closed. This was the Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in the Dragon Kingdom, and the Leader of the Raiju, one of Mobius's most powerful Ninja tribes, Bride of the Conquering Storm.

The next of the GrandMasters, and the third tallest in the group, was a Mobian Bear with brown fur. He wore a red, opened, torn vest, revealing the muscles on his chest, a chain wrapped around his abs, dark blue jeans, and brown biker boots. This was Diesel, Leader of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in Efrika.

The third to last Grandmaster, and the second tallest of the group, was a well-built human male. He was Caucasian in appearance, and had a spiky, black beard. He wore a dark red military outfit with bronze and white, possibly ceramic, pauldrons on his shoulder, Eggman's symbol being seen on the left pauldron, combat boots, and a bronze device on his back that resembled a Sega Dreamcast. His arms, and the left side of his face, were cybernetic in appearance. This was Hugo Brass, GrandMaster of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in Eurish.

The second to last GrandMaster was a strange, fat looking creature with booger green skin. He wore a white shirt that was stretched by his fat figure, black pants that were held up by a pair of orange straps, a orange tie around his neck, and a red cape. His left arm was robotic, and had the appearance of a claw crane. This was The Foreman, the leader of the Nerb Dark Egg Legion Chapter.

In the fish tank behind the other Grandmasters, and the largest of them, was a Orca Mobian with it's fin, tail, eyes, and flippers cybernetic. Even though his eyes were cybernetic, they didn't hide the ruthless, power hungry look in them. This was Akhlut, Leader of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in the Northern Tundra, and the most dangerous of the GrandMasters.

"Ahh...Welcome, my GrandMasters," Eggman greeted, as he approached the large metal table, "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here?"

"This better be good, Eggman! I was busy with something before you called me in here!" Drago growled at the fat doctor, "I gave you my arms, _and _my allegiance! In fact, you better show me some respect! _Especially _since I got these killer cybernetics!"

"Oh? You mean the ones that'll _explode_ if I give a single voice command?" Eggman smirked darkly, causing Drago to pale.

"Yeah...th...I...um...what were we talking about?" the feral wolf gulped.

"I thought so. Now sit..down," Eggman ordered as Drago did so, giving a small whimper as the fat doctor looked at the other GrandMasters, "And Drago isn't special, my dear GrandMasters. You're all one command prompt away from being permanently _retired_."

"Can we go ahead and start this meeting already?" Lien-Da asked him in a annoyed tone, having been reminded about the bomb inside her.

"Right. Now then..." Eggman began, "I has Lien-Da sent out a signal, yet nobody responded. Tell me, is there a _reason _you chose to disobey me?"

"W-well sir, we got word from Snively that the Empire had fallen and..." Beauregard began.

"And you _believed _him?-!" Eggman snapped at the rabbit before glaring at the rest of his GrandMasters, "You'd really think I'd grant any of you _freedom _in my demise?-! I Legionized you! I sponsor and Empowered you! I _own _you! You will serve the Dark Egg Legion and the Eggman Empire until the day you die! Or until I grow tired of you, which is pretty much the same thing in the end."

**"Then...it was a _trick_ by Snively? Why?"** Akhlut asked the fat, egg-shaped doctor.

"...I don't know yet," Eggman responded as he turned to face the Orca.

**"Pah! You cannot control your chief underling! You're not fit to command any of us!"** Akhlut growled.

"Would you prefer I open the hatch and let you _fly _back into the ocean?" Eggman grinned darkly.

**"..."**

"No? I didn't _think _so!" Eggman smirked as he turned around to face the other GrandMasters again, "I know you all hate me, and I don't care! What matter's is that you hold your positions of powers, and _I _control that power! Do as I say, and only as _I _say! You all serve my well...but..." he paused as he placed a hand on Duck's shoulder, causing the platypus to pale a bit, "You're all..._replaceable_."

_'Oh man...I can't let that happen...' _The Platypus thought with a gulp, thinking about what would happen to his fellow platypi if Eggman replaced him.

"All that said, I also reward loyalty!" Eggman grinned as he took his hand of Duck's and motioned toward Lien-Da, "Take Lien-Da for example."

"Huh? Me?" the female echidna blinked.

"She could've taken over during the...'techinical difficulties' a few days ago. But...she did _not_! If that isn't loyalty, I don't..." Eggman pause, his left eye twitching as he turned around to face Cubot and Orbot, who were serving tea and biscuits to the GrandMasters, "What are you two bolt brains doing?-!"

"Just being gracious host to your guest, milord," Orbot explained.

"Si..." Cubot, now sporting a small moustache and had a thick, Spanish accent, added as he served Conquering Storm a cup of tea, "For you, Sinorita...please, enjoy."

"..Oh, fine! Carry on!" Eggman ordered the two before clearing his throat, "Anyway, as I was about to say, Lien-Da will receive her choice for her chapter's re-assignment. Understood?"

The GrandMaster's didn't say anything as they nodded in response.

"Good. Now that we're clear on who's in command, I have some additional task for you. You will continue to terrorize any un-conquered territory and Legionize new recruits as before. But..." Eggman began as with a snap of his fingers, a holographic image of a blue, emerald-shaped gem appeared in the middle of the table, "You will also be looking for _this_! You see...Snively took the Chaos Emerald and no doubt hid it. The Chapter to find and deliver the gem to me will be _greatly _rewarded! The quicker it's found, the greater my generosity will be. Try to keep it, and your punishment will be _legendary_."

"..You have set many task before us, Eggman-sama," Conquering Storm spoke after taking a sip of her tea, "If you continue to _abruptly_ summon all of us in the near future, it would make it difficult to fulfill your wishes."

"I'm well aware of that. Today's demonstration was to make in impression. Also, I have _other_ means of keeping tabs on your actions as well," Eggman responded as he snapped his fingers, causing a pair of doors to open behind him as four, robotic figures walked out.

The first two were robotic clones of Sonic and Tails while the third was a metallic red, robotic echidna.

The fourth was a robotic, female Mobian Chipmunk/Squirrel with dark blue, silver-white, and gun metal black armor. Her head was a light, metallic brown while her styled, metal hair was a metallic red, a strand of it hovering over one of her soulless, blue eyes.

"My latest Badniks, the **Metal Series**, will be enforcing my will directly, and 'assisting' you when needed," Eggman stated.

"Oh...mah...stars..." Beauregard gasped in horror as he looked at the robotic chipmunk/squirrel, "Is...is that...Princess Sally?"

"Indeed it _is_! Roboticized, and Weaponized by me personally!" Eggman smirked, "As you can see, quite contrary to Snively's little fib...I'm _winning _this war!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves that dumb bitch right!" Drago laughed cruelly as he pointe and laughed at the Roboticized princess. However...that soon ended when a laser blast zoomed right past his head, barely hitting his ear.

"As you just saw..." Eggman began as he motioned to Mecha-Sally, who had one of her hands out and opened before putting it down, "Sally's equiped with some of the best weapons I created in the past! Combine that with her knowledge on the battlefield, and you got quiet possibly the most dangerous weapon ever! And the best part about her...is that Sonic can't, no,_ won't _go up against her! Hohohohoho!"

_'Why that no good son of a rattle...!' _Beauregard thought with a growl before calming down, '_No Beauregard...don't. Remember why you joined him in the first place...'_

"...Is that all you wanted to talk to us about, Eggman? Or is there something else?" Razorklaw asked.

"Why yes...there is. Lien-Da, play it," Eggman ordered the female echidna.

"Yes sir," Lien-Da nodded as she entered a few commands on the device on her wrist, causing the hologram of the Chaos Emerald to disappear and be replaced with the video she showed Eggman last chapter.

"Grr..." Dragon growled when he saw the part with Rook shooting the blasters out of the Legionairs' hands before looping back to the beginning.

"As you can see, this boy here seems to have the ability to transform into this giant creature you see before you," Eggman informed the GrandMasters, "And something tells me he can turn into other kinds of creatures. If any of you see this boy and he transforms into a creature aside from the one in the video, I want you to take notes of the creature he transforms into and send them to me."

"And the tall one? What do we do about him?" the Foreman asked, pointing to the image of Rook before the video looped back to the beginning again.

"Hmm...That weapon of his _does_ look pretty interesting..." Eggman noted after seeing Rook's Proto-Tool, "Very well then. If any of you see this person as well...I want you to steal that weapon of his and send it to me. Any of you decide to keep it and..well...you know where I'm going with this. Understand?"

The GrandMasters nodded in response again, not once saying a word afer the video was finished.

"Good. Now...get back to work!" Eggman ordered as with a snap of his fingers, the GrandMasters-minus Lien-Da, were transported back to their respective Chapters, "Ahh...that went well."

"Sir...if I may ask...what's our next move?" Lien-Da asked the fat, egg-shaped doctor.

"Good question," Eggman noted before looking at Orbot, "Orbot? Where are we right now?"

"Hmm..." the orb-shaped bot pondered before pressing a button on the wall, causing a part of the wall to open, revealing a window. Orbot then flew towards the window and looked down, "seems we're coming up to the town of Furville, which is not too far away from our current location."

"Ahh...Excellent," Eggman grinned as he turned to face Lien-Da, "Lien-Da, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" The female echidna nodded before blinking, "But...return from where?"

"A little hunting expedition," the fat, egg-shaped doctor replied as he turned his attention towards Mecha-Sally, "Mecha-Sally, listen to Lien-Da while I'm gone."

-...Yes...Lord Eggman...- the Roboticized princess nodded.

"Good girl," Eggman smirked as he started to leave, "Cubot, Orbot, ready the Egg'stach Flyer.

"Yes, my lord/Si senor!" the two ,shape bots nodded as they followed him.

"And change his voice chip once we're inside. That accent of his is kinda getting on my nerves for some reason," Eggman whispered to Orbot.

"Yes, my lord," Orbot whispered back as the three left, leaving Lien-Da and Mecha-Sally.

"So...I'm in charge while he's gone..." the female echidna whispered to herself before smirking, "That works out for me just fine..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Furville, a Mobian Hedgefox with midnight-black fur hummed a bit as he walked through the town square, carrying a few bags of groceries.

His muzzle, tail tip, chest fur, and the ear tips were a pure snow white while his eyes were a soft, ice blue. He wore a pair of snow white running shoes with black lines going down the middle and a small image of a ice blue 9 tailed fox. What was interesting about him was that he had two tails, one in his normal color, and the other a pure, snow white.

"I hope I have enough food for dinner tonight. Roll-Onee-chan is supposed to be coming home tonight after all..." the hedgefox said to himself before a shadow loomed over him, "Eh? Nani? Nobody said anything about it being cloudy to...day..."

He slowly looked up and paled, seeing the DeathEgg 2 hovering over Furville, the size of the giant ship completely blocking out the sun.

"E...Eggman..." the hedgefox paled.

-Attention! Everyone in this town is now the property of the Eggman Empire! Any resistance will be met with violence and force! Victims will be Roboticized while those with immunities to Robotization will be Legionize, conscripted into the Dark Egg Legion and used to hunt down your loved ones! Anyone who tried to run away will be beaten into submission by the EggSwats!- Lien-Da's voice declared from the DeathEgg 2 as the same robots from the 1st chapter flew down from the ship and started to capture the people of Furville.

"...Ahh...ahh..." the hedgefox whimpered when two EggSwats closed in on him before he tossed the food he was carrying at the two bots and ran off in a black and white blur.

The two EggSwats shook off the food as they gave chase to the hedgefox, who was barely dodging the laser blast fired from the robots' blasters.

"Ahh mou! What do I do?-! Roll-Onee-chan! Tatsukete!" the hedgefox screamed as he ran away from the EggSwats chasing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Freedom HQ, a certain blue hedgehog was looking up at the ceiling, an empty look on his face as he sat in one of the chairs in the men's bed room.

Things weren't looking really good for him. What with having Naugus being king of the city and having Nicole exiled from it, losing his girlfriend to Eggman, Antione Being in a coma, Bunny gone missing, and...the recent incident with Silver...Sonic's sense of right and wrong was slowly dying. He then recalled the words of a certain, green, evil Zone-Double of his...

* * *

_"And it's not the Fiona thing, or that I'm better looking...it's that all it takes is one bad day, and you'll end up...just...like..._me_..."_

* * *

"...Maybe Scourge's ri..." Sonic began before someone began knocking on the door.

"Sonic! open the door! We have to talk to you!" Tail's voice called from the other side.

"..." Sonic sighed as he got up and unlocked the door, letting Tails and Amy in, "Well...what is it?"

"Sonic! Eggman's attacking Furville! We need to...!" Tails began.

"No..." Sonic spoke, earning a shocked look from both Amy and Tails, "Why should we bother anyway?"

"Why shoud...Sonic! We're the Freedom Fighters! We need to..!" Amy began.

"We need to do nothing, Amy!" Sonic snapped at her.

"But..Sonic! The team's falling apart! We need you!" Tails begged him.

"..Tch! 'Falling apart?' Dude. Eggman beat us, Naugus is king. Face it...the Freedom Fighters are _done_. So...Hey what?!" Sonic gasped as a very ticked off Amy grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the recreation/living room with Tails following behind.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ben blinked, pausing from his conversation with Makoto as they, along with Rook and Tsubaki, turned to see Amy dragging Sonic by his hair and stopped right in front of Ben and Makoto.

"Ben...Makoto...move..." Amy stated with a growl.

"But...what's...?" Makoto began.

"_Now_..." Amy stated in a cold, dangerous-tone.

"Yes ma'am!" both Ben and Makoto yelped as they got up and moved to a different part of the room, letting the Pink hedgehog slam Sonic onto the couch.

"Ow! Hey! What the H-E-double hockey sticks was that for Amy?-!" Sonic growled at the pink hedgehog.

"Sonic...you better have been joking in there..." Amy growled at him.

"She's right Sonic. You better have been joking back there, because the Sonic I know _never _gives up, especially when your friends need you the most," Tails added with a frown, "We didn't learn to be Freedom Fighters from just anyone, y'know.

"Yeah...but..." Sonic began before Amy slapped him hard, and I mean HARD, in the face, earning a shocked look from everyone in the room.

"BUT NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T QUIT WHEN YOU GOT ARRESTED! YOU DIDN'T QUIT WHEN EGGMAN CAME BACK! YOU DIDN'T QUIT WHEN WE LOST OLD MOBOTROPOLIS, OR KNOTHOLE, OR OUR FAMILIES, OR ANY OTHER TIME! NOW GET UP! WE GOT FREEDOM FIGHTERS TO SAVE!" Amy yelled at Sonic at the top of her lungs before she panted heavily after exploding like that.

Sonic sat there for a few moments, touching the place where Amy slapped him before he started to chuckle.

"Is...there something funny?" Rook asked in confusion.

"No Rook. It's just...I can't believe I let all this get to me," Sonic replied as he got up and looked at Amy and Tails, "Amy. Tails. It's good to know that you two are still in this all the way. Look...the old Freedom Fighter are gone, But..." He paused before grinning, "That doesn't mean we can't come up with something _new_. We're going to have to seriously brain-storm though. We maybe in rough shape, and we got a lot on our plates right now...but that won't stop us. With the three, scratch that, with the seven of us, we can kick Eggman's butt! So...you guys in..or out?"

"I'm in!" Tails grinned.

"You know that's a silly question, Sonic. I'll follow you any where," Amy giggled.

"Sweet!" Sonic grinned before he looked oer at Ben and the others, "What about you guys? You in?"

"...you better believe we're in Sonic," Ben nodded with a grin.

"Hai! By the time we're done, Eggman's going to be sorry he messed with us!" Makoto agreed.

"Indeed. The crimes that man has done is unforgivable. So I will personally see to it that he receives justice," Tsubaki stated with a frown.

"Same here, miss Tsubaki," Rook nodded in agreement.

"Alright! With you guys on our team, old Egg-butt won't know what hit him!" Sonic grinned.

"Heh heh. It's good to know that you're back to your normal self, Sonic."

The group turned around to see a Mobian Walrus leaning against the doorway leading downstairs.

"Rotor? I didn't notice you there," Sonic blinked before motioning to Ben and his group, "Oh! This is..."

"Nicole already told me about them when I was in the lab downstairs," The walrus/Rotor explained before sighing, "Sonic...I'm afraid I got some bad news..."

"..okay..I'll bite. What is it?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

"Naugus tried to convince the council to have Nicole exiled from Freedom HQ," the walrus sighed.

"WHAT/NANI?-!" Amy and Makoto gasped in a shocked tone.

"Y...you mean...my...my mom...was okay with this?" Tails trembled.

"No. In fact, she was against it, along with Sonic's uncle and myself before I retired from the council," Rotor reassured.

"Oh thank goodness..." Amy sighed in relief.

"Yeah..." Tails nodded in agreement, "But...why would Naugus suggest something so...extreme?"

"My guess is he wants to get rid of her all together. You know, make himself look good for 'his' people," Sonic guessed with a frown.

"But...but...that's not fair! I mean, this is the only place Nicole can live in! And that Naugus guy wants to ban her from here too?-! That...that...OOOH! If I ever meet that jerk, I'm going to...!" Makoto began with a growl before Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Makoto...I know you're mad right now...heck, I'm as mad as you are right now...but we need to focus right now with the task at hand," the Omnitrix wielder stated to her.

"...You're right. Sorry about that, minna. It's just...I can't stand it when people try to hurt my friends, both mentally and physically," Makoto apologized.

"It's good, Makoto," Sonic nodded as he placed his arm around Rotor, "Besdies...now that Rotor's back, we got nothing to lose, right?"

"Right. except...with just the four, scratch that, with just the eight of us, we can't keep watch over the city _and _chase after Doctor Eggman."

"Hmm...that is.. true..." Sonic noted.

"Hold on," Rook spoke, getting everyone's attention, "If we can't watch over the city and go after Eggman at the same time...then what if we create two seperate teams for each task?"

"...Rook...you're a freaking genius dude!" Sonic smirked as he looked over at Rotor, "Rote, get ready."

"Huh? Why?" Rotor asked in confusion.

"because we're going to the castle to talk to the castle and Naugus," Sonic responde with a smirk, "Besides...Rook just gave us a really good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Furville, the town was still under attack by the EggSwats with more than half of the populace being captured.

"Wh...which way do we go?" a Mobian Tanuki whimpered as he and three more Mobians stood in a alleyway, hiding from the robots.

"This way! We'll slip out the edge of town and..." a Mobian Ferret began before a EggSwat landed right in front of them.

-Targets acquired! Peparing to capture- the robot stated before the ferret jumped on his face and started attacking it.

"Run! Run!"

"But what about...?" the Tanuki began.

"I'll hold him off! Just go!" the ferret yelled.

The Tanuki and the other two Mobians were about to run until Mecha-Sally appeared right in front of them and grabbed the Tanuki by his neck.

-All will serve the master- the Roboticized princess stated in a cold tone.

Nearby, hiding in another ally way, the hedgefox from before stood watch in horror as the EggSwats captured the people of Furville and sealed them inside pods. No one was safe from the attack, not even the children.

_'Th...this is...terrible...I...I don't know what to do...' _the hedgefox thought in fear as he lowered his body and hid behind a box in the alleyway so the EggSwats don't see him, tears flowing down the frightened Mobian's face, _'R...Roll-Onee-chan...anyone..O...Onegai...tatsukete...'_

-70% of the town's populace has been captured. Resistance from them is at 5%- Mecha-Sally reported to Lien-Da, via the communicator on her wrist.

-Excellent job- Lien-Da's voice responded, -And with no Freedom Fighters in sight, things are going a smooth as possible-

* * *

**(Earlier in New Mobotropolis)**

_Sonic and Rotor stood in front of the Council of Acorn, which included Sonic's uncle, and...the current king of New Mobotroplois, Ixis Naugus._

_Naugus was a tall, gruesome Mobian with bat ears, a rhino horn sticking out of his forehead, a long, white beard, and a gloved, lobster claw in place of his left hand. He wore a dark purple suit with a long, black cape in teh back, a glove on his right hand, a belt around his waist, and a pair of boots. His Red eyes may have looked bored right now, but deep inside, they were filled with a look of lust for power...and greed._

_"And since the old Freedom Fighters formula wont cut it, we want to split into two teams. I'll be leading the first one, hunting down ol' Robuttnik and rescue Sally," Sonic explained to the council._

_"Which leaves me in command of the other team to protect the home front," Rotor finished as he chuckled a bit, "I think you all know my resume pretty well."_

_"Nobody doubts your leadership experience or bravery Rotor. But...what about your back injury?" a member of the council, a female Platypus Mobian with purple feathers asked._

_"Good question, Penelope. But I already got that covered," Rotor chuckled as he snapped his fingers, causing a electric-yellow, cyan, and black jumpsuit and helmet to appear on him, "This Battlesuit provides corrective support _and_ puts me back on active duty with no problem what so ever."_

_"Heh...and you really thought you could retire from the hero business..." Sonic whispered teasingly to the walrus as he playfully nudged him._

_"There's no need for these teams, quickster. _I_ protect this city," Naugus scoffed, "Motion denied."_

_"Now hold on, my king," another member of the council, a female fox Mobian, spoke, "We _vote_ on motions here, _sire_. Even if we're one chair short. All in favor of the formation of the new teams? Aye"_

_"Aye," Uncle Chuck nodded._

_"Welcome back to the active service Rotor. Aye," Penolope smiled._

_"Aye," a Mobian Porcupine added._

_"I like you went through proper channels this time. Aye!" a Mobian Pig grinned._

_"...If such is the _will_ of the council...motion carried..." Naugus growled._

_"If I may ask, who's going to stay behind and be on your team, Rotor?" the porcupine asked Rotor._

_"Actually, Tails is helping me bring two former Chaotix agents out of 'retirement' to join **Team Freedom **first. Then I paln to hold a Recruitment Drive here in the city," Rotor explained._

_"'Team Freedom' Huh?" Uncle Chuck repeated with a small chuckle before looking at his nephew, "And what bout you, Sonny-boy?"_

_"I'm taking Amy, Tails, and 4 others for my team. We'll travel light, hit hard 'n' fast, bring some hope to Mobius, and as you probably guessed, we're calling ourselves..."_

* * *

A blue blur immediately shot past Mache Sally and destroyed a EggSwats head, freeing the two Mobians it was holding.

-What the?-! What's going on down there?-!- Lien-Da snapped through Mecha-Sally's communicator as more of the EggSwats were destroyed by missiles from above while the pods holding the Mobians captive opened up, freeing them, -Mecha-Sally! Respond!-

-...it's the hedgehog again- the Roboticized princess responded with a frown after seeing the blur stop.

-What?-! Put me on screen!- The female echidna ordered as Mecha-Sally projected a holographic screen from her communicator, Lien-Da's face being seen in it as she frowned, -Oh you got to be kidding me...-

"So sorry we're late everyone!" Amy stated to the people of Furvill.

"Eeyup. You're in good hands now. Just leave everything to **Team Fighters**!" Sonic declared with a grin as Amy stood next to him while Tails flew in the sky in his personal plane, the Tornado.

-What're you doing here, you damn rat?-!- Lien-da growled at the blue hedgehog.

"...huh. Figured ol' Eggbutt would be running the show here. Except he's got one of his cronies doing his dirty work for him," Sonic noted before grinning, "What's the matter? Baldy Mcnosehair run out of hair gel for that rat on his face?"

-Shut up!- the female echidna growled at him, -How many of your damn friends do we need to destroy before you give up, you blue rodent?-!-

"I'm not giving up! I won't stop until I've saved everyone you and your boss captured! I won't stop until I honored the sacrifices of everyone who has fallen along the way! I won't stop until I kicked Eggman's flabby behind once and for all!" Sonic declared as he and Amy jumped out of the way before a group of EggSwats could grab them, "So no matter how many times Eggman pushes me, I'll just push him right back! Oh, and by the way...I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!"

-Tch! Big talk for someone who's about to get attacked by a army of EggSwats and his only back up is a pair of brats- Lien-Da frowned as all the EggSwats in the village closed in on Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah...funny thing about that..." Sonic chuckled a bit, "You see...Amy and Tails aren't the only ones I brought with me..."

Lien-Da raised an eyebrow at that before a few of the EggSwats were suddenly frozen solid before being blasted, punched, or sliced into pieces, suprising the female echidna as 4 new figures appeared next to Sonic.

The first three were Makoto, Tsubaki, and Rook, who had his Proto-Tool in its Blaster Mode, while the last figure was a muscular, blue and black, moth like alien with large, blue moth wings. On it's black face was a Icy-blue, vent-like mouth, a tiny black beard, and somewhat large eyebrows over his lime-green and white oval eyes. On his waist was a belt that had a symbol Lien-Da immedeatly recognized.

-Wait a minute...you're that boy from before!- the female echidna pointed at the moth Alien.

"Eeyup. _Ice_ to meet ya again," the Moth smirked a bit, his voice somewhat slow and cold.

"Now's not the time for that," Tsubaki stated to the moth alien while Makoto held back her giggles.

-Grr...Mecha-Sally! I don't care how you do it, just take them down! And grab that weapon the tall one 's using! By any means neccesary- Lien-Da ordered as the holographic image disappeared.

-Affermitave- the Roboticized princess nodded, two energy blades appearing on her wrist as she charged.

"...Sorry Sal," Sonic sighed as he curled into a ball and shot right into Mecha-Sally, sending the Roboticized princess crashing into a wall, "But I can't pull any punches with you! It's like when you pulled all the stops when _I _was Roboticized. 'Course, I was a way-cooler looking robot..."

"Sonic? Sweetie? Less banter, more saving folks, please!" Amy yelled as she sent a EggSwat flying with her hammer.

"Will ya quit nagging me? Sal's leading the ground troops! I _am _saving folks!" Sonic responded with a grin as he jumped out of the way before one of Mecha-Sally's energy blades clould slash him.

"I'm _not _nagging!" Amy stated as she attempted to hit Mecha-Sally with her hammer, only for the Roboticized princess to block it.

Rook was dodging the laser blast fired by the EggSwats with ease as he fired a couple of shots from his Proto-Tool at the machines heads, destroying them upon impact as the EggSwats' bodies fell to the ground and exploded into junk.

Much like Rook, Tsubaki was easily dodging the laser blast as she closed in on a few EggSwats and leapt up, slashing the heads off t machines as she landed behind them just as their bodies hit the ground and exploded into junk. One EggSwat was charging right at Tsubaki, the crimson haired girl preparing to counter it before she felt a sudden pain in her head.

"D...damn it...not now!" Tsubaki cursed as she fell to her knees, holding a hand over her eyes as her vision was starting to go again.

The EggSwat that was standing in front of her was about to grab the crimson-haired before...

**"Lightning Arrow!" **A certain, Squirrel Beastkin declared, delivering a powerful, electric, falling dunk punch to the EggSwat's head from behind, crushing it completely as it was sent flying from another punch by Makoto before she ran over to Tsubaki to see if she was okay, "Tsubaki, Daijoubu?"

"H...hai. Just...a migrain is all..." the crimson haired girl replied, her vision slowly returning as she got back up.

"...you sure?" Makoto asked in a worried tone.

"Hai..." Tsubaki nodded as she charged back into battle, Makoto following behind as the two friends dealt with more EggSwats.

Th Moth alien was surrounded by a group of EggSwats as they prepared to fire, a bored look on his face as the Moth suddenly went intangible, letting the EggSwwat's lasers pass right through him as the EggSwats ended up destroying themselves.

"Heh heh..." the Moth chuckled as he became tangible, "God I love being Big Chill at times."

Nearby, the Mobians that decided to stay behind watched as Sonic and the others fought the EggSwats.

"...Come on! If those guys can fight to protect our home, so can we!" the ferret from before declared as he picked up a steel pipe and charged, the other Mobians picking up various items on the ground as they charged as well and started attacking the EggSwats.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Tails cheered on the people of Furville from above.

* * *

"Mistress Lien-Da, we're rapidly losing prisoners and Ground Forces!" a Dark Egg Legionnaire yelled to a very pissed off Lien-Da, "If we retreat now, we'll have _just _enough power to escape and refuel!"

"...Damn it..." the female echidna cursed as she activated the communicator, "Mecha-Sally, order all Ground Forces to cover our escape! We're retreating for now!"

* * *

-Orders recieved- Mecha-Sally stated as she pushed Amy away from her and started flying towards the DeathEgg 2, -Returning to base for Shazamazon objective-

"Oh no you don't! You're going to be rescued whether you like it or not!" Sonic yelled as he jumped off a EggSwat's head and attempted to grab the Roboticized princess, only to fail as the EggSwat Sonic jumped off of grabbed him by his foot, "Tails! Shoot her down!"

"Roger!" Tails nodded as he gave chase after Mecha-Sally.

-All Ground Units, provide cover fire at these coordinates in three...two...one...- Mecha-Sally counted down as the remaining EggSwats on the ground fired at Tails, -Returning to base-

"It's no good, Sonic. They're getting away!" Tails yelled at Sonic as the young fox dodged the laser blast from the EggSwats.

"It's no sweat, little bro! I heard where they're headed! And Trust me, you'll remember the place!" Sonic responded as he freed himself from the EggSwat's grip and looked back up at the young fox, "Now help us finish th rest of these robots! The sooner we save Furville, the sooner we can move on!"

"Roger that!" Tails nodded as he turned his plane around and fired at the EggSwats that were firing at him, easily dodging the laser blast.

"Whew! That's most of them," Amy panted after she and Makoto took care of three more EggSwats.

"Hai..." the Squirrel Beastkin nodded in agreement as Big Chill landed next to her.

"Most of the Citizens are really helping out," the Moth Alien noted, seeing some of citizens attacking a EggSwat.

"Eeyup. All they needed was a little inspiration from the right heroes," Sonic grinned as he turned to face Amy, "Bet ya I can take out more stragglers than you can!"

"You're on!" Amy accepted as the two Hedgehogs charged at the remaining EggSwats.

"...Bet ya I can take our more than they can," Big Chill challenged Makoto with a smirk.

"Oh, you're so on, Ben Tennyon! But don't come crying to me when I win this bet!" Makoto smirked back as she joined Sonic and Amy in fighting the EggSwats.

" Oh I don't think so, Makoto!" Big Chill quipped as he flew in after her and started freezing EggSwats one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Mobotropolis, Rotor stood in front of a large crowd, a grin on the walrus' face.

"Citizens of New Mobotropolis! After considering all the volunteers(All _two _of them), I present your defenders of freedom at home...Team Freedom!" Rotor declared as the camera zoomed out to reveal his team.

The first two members were robots, the smaller one black and red and closely resembled a bomb while the taller robot was silver and resembled a anvil/spring fusion with boxing gloves.

The third member of Team Freedom was a rather big Mobian cat with purple fur with dark purple stripes on his arms and tail.

The fourth, and youngest of the group, was a Mobian rabbit with soft peach and cream fur. She had long rabbit ears that ended at her waist and wore an orange dress with a white collar and blue tie. She wore orange and yellow dress shoes with large socks. Her eyes were a innocent chocolate brown. Flying next to her was a small blue and yellow creature with big blue eyes and a red ribbon around its neck.

"Hello everyone! We'll do our best!" the young rabbit waved.

In the crowd, a Mobian rabbit with the same colored fur as the younger rabbit, and long orange-red hair stood in the crowd, a motherly smile on her face. She wore a long light pink/purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, and low-heeled burgundy shoes. In her arms was what appeared to be a doll of Tails with a red, attenae on it.

"I have to admit Vanilla, I'm surprised you'd allow this," a old Chipmunk Mobian asked the older rabbit, "You weren't very pleased the last time Cream had a little...erm..'adventure.'"

"I know. I'm used to a quiet life, Rosie. And I want my daughter safe. But at the same time, Cream could never pass by the opportunity to help," the Rabbit/Vanilla responded, looking up at the younger rabbit/Cream with the smile still on her ace, "Ms. Rose said Cream has the potential to be a great hero, and I believe her. This way, she can start in safety. After all, the children under your care turned out _quite _extraordinary."

"Aye...my little charges have saved the world dozens of times over. I'm sure yours has just as brave a heart," Rosey smiled back before she and Vanilla were pushed out of the way by Naugus.

"So..._these _will be our defenders, should the doctor attack with unyielding steel and uncaring fire?" the 'king' of New Mobotropolis scoffed when he noticed the two robots in Rotor's team, "You'd defend us with badniks? Two who had attacked you in the past?"

-Salutations! We are happy to return to service- the taller robot saluted.

-Ping!- the smaller robot declared as it saluted as well.

"Just as _you _fought us before?" Rotor reminded him with a frown, "Heavy and Bomb rebelled against the doctor _first_. Tails and I recovered their primary cores and rebuilt them."

"The _rest _of the citizens believe _I _am enough to protect them!" Naugus growled as he turned his attention towards Cream and the purple cat Mobian, the young rabbit and the small blue creature with her hiding behind the big cat, "Those who don't are..what? This child and simpleton?"

"My name is Big," the purple cat/Big waved a bit.

"...Yes...of course it is..." Naugus said as he turned around to face the crowd, "Citizens of New Mobotropolis! Tell these well-meaning, misguided few that they are unneeded. My people, your _king _is all you need!"

"We are sanctioned by the _council _and are here to help!" Rotor frowned at him, "One man can't protect all of New Mobotropolis by himself," He then turned towards the crowd, "He couldn't stop the** Battle Bird Armada **from blowing a hole through the heart of the city! And it's thanks to _Nicole's _nanites that we have our homes back at all!"

"Grr...your words border on _treason_, walrus," Naugus growled at Rotor as he turned to glare at him.

While both Naugus and Rotor were arguing, in the crowd, the doll in Vanilla arms started to glow a bit as it's attenae glowed a dark red.

Before anyone could blink, a dark red barrier suddenly appeared around half the crowd, the barrier vaporizing part of the building the crowd was standing next to. Panic ensued as the crowd started to run away from the crumbling building.

"Shut up! Shut up! Let men do all the work!" Naugus barked at the panicking crowd, "We'll all be crushed if...!"

"Heavy! Big! Catch the Civic Center!" Rotor ordered the purple cat and silver robot as his battlesuit formed on his body.

"Okay!" Big nodded as he and Heavy rushed over and held up the part of the building that was destroyed by the barrier.

"Cream! Start Air lifting people out of there! I'll join you in a minute!" Rotor ordered Cream next.

"Right away sir!" Cream saluted as she used her ears to fly up and help carry the people tha there trapped inside the building down onto the ground.

"Be careful, dear!" Vanilla called out to her daughter from the crowd.

"Cheese! I need you to throw Bomb towards the collapsing roof! Bomb, I need a blast to reduce and blow back the rubble, got it?" Rotor asked the smallest members of the group.

"Chao!"

-Ping!-

"Good!" Rotor nodded as he aimed one of the blasters on his wrist at the roof, "On my mark! Three...two...one...now!"

Cheese threw Bomb right at the roof of the collapsing building, the small robot beeping a bit as he exploded just as Rotor fired a beam from the blaster on his wrist, creating a barrier that contained the blast caused by Bomb. Once the explosion died down, both Rotor and Cheese flew back onto the ground, the Chao flying back over to Cream once they landed.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they started cheering for Team Freedom.

And as for Naugus...well...

"Now do you see what you've done?-! You've ruined everything!" the wizard growled, a sorta crazed look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Rotor blinked as he turned to look at Naugus.

"Nothing! Just...talking to myselves. _Myself_! Yes...that's what I meant..." Naugus corrected himself before declaring to the crowd, "Behold! Nicole's nanites have betrayed us yet again!"

"Nicole's not here, Naugus," Rotor replied with a smirk, "If anything, she would've prevented this glitch before it happened! I can direct the nanites in my suit to repair the damage, but it would be faster and more efficient if Nicole were here."

"Then...I will go and investigate the earth beneath, made treacherous by the Armada's assault!" Naugus growled as he turned and left the area, a evil smirk growing on his face, _'And in the shadows, perhaps find a means to solve my problems of the council and the fickle temperament of my people!'_

* * *

**_Seanzilla115: Woah boy! Looks like Naugus has something dark planned. And it looks like Eggman has informed the GrandMasters about Ben and Rook! But that's only the bad news. The good news is Sonic's back, and Team Fighters and Team Freedom are born! Will Sonic and his team be able to rescue Sally and turn her back to normal? Will Rotor's team be able to Protect the city while Sonic's gone? And just what does Naugus have planned for teh people of New Mobotropolis? Find out next time in the next chapter of Azure Rebellion! Until then...I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Ja ne, and Good night.*snaps fingers before dissapating from view, leaving a note behind*_**

**_P.S: I know I said I was going to do the Omake last chapter but...*yawns*I was way too tired to do it considering how late it was when I finished this chapter. But don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter. I promise. Also, I apologize if I got anyone's discription wrong._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loyalty Part 1: The Right to Rule.

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Again, I want to apologize for not putting up the Omake in the last chapter. But don't worry. I'll be sure put it up this time! Anyway...I don't own anyone in this story, nor the series Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ben 10 series, or the Blazblue series. I do own Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai the Hedgefox._

* * *

"And that makes ten," Sonic smirked after he finished off his tenth EggSwat.

"...looks like we're tied," Amy noted since she had defeated ten EggSwats as well, a pile of said bots behind the pink hedgehog.

"Look's like..." Sonic began before someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing the blue hedgehog to turn around and gawk.

"Heh..." Big Chill smirked, leaning against one of fourteen, frozen and broken EggSwats before changing back into Ben, "Looks like I win the bet."

"Wait...when did..." Sonic began again.

"Ahem!"

Sonic, Amy, and Ben turned around and gawked, seeing Makoto sitting on top of a broken pile of _twenty_ EggSwats.

"Tee hee! Looks like_ I_ beat the most EggSwats, which mean I win our little game, Ben-kun," Makoto giggled a bit.

"...y...yeah...looks like it," Ben sweatdropped with a small chuckle.

"Honestly you guys..." Tsubaki sighed as she and Rook walked up to the four as Tails landed the Tornado not too far away, "Making a game out of this...need I remind you we're saving people here?"

"Sheesh, Tsubaki. Lighten up, will ya? And in case you haven't noticed..." Sonic began as he motioned to the cheering crowd, who were celebrating Team Fighters for saving them, "We just did."

"Well...I supposed that's true..." Tsubaki admitted, "But still...we need to catch up with Eggman's ship before it gets too far away."

"She's right. Before the princess got away, I managed to overhear her mentioning a place called the Shazamazon," Rook added, "Why do you think they're heading there?"

"Well..." Tails began, "If I remember right that's were the Wolf Pack and the Felidae...live...uh oh."

"Sonic! You don't think..." Amy began in a worried tone.

"Yep. No doubt EggButt's cronie is going there and probably going to attack the leaders of each side," Sonic frowned.

"I'm...kinda lost here. Who are the Wolf Pack and Felidae?" Ben asked in a confused tone.

"Hai...I don't think you told us about them yet," Makoto added.

"We'll tell you guys on the way there. Now let's..." Sonic began.

"Matte!"

The team of seven turned to see a young hedgefox(the same one from the last chapter) with midnight-black and snow-white white fur, and two, different colored tails running towards them from a alleyway.

_'He's...got two tails like me...' _Tails thought in a surprised tone after seeing the hedgefox's tails.

"A...A...arigatou, for saving my home..." the hedgefox bowed.

"Uh...it's...no problem uh..." Sonic began.

"Oh...Ano..gomen...I...didn't introduce myself..." the hedgefox blushed embarrassingly, "O...Ore wa Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai..."

"I...didn't understand..." Ben began.

"'Gomen' mean 'Sorry' in Japanese, 'Ano' is 'Um,' in Japanese, and 'Ore wa' is one way to introduce yourself in Japanese," Tsubaki explained to him.

"Ahh..." Ben nodded.

"A..Ano...Can...Can I ask you something?" Haseo asked.

"Sure. Ask away, dude," Sonic nodded.

"W..well...ano...can..can I go with you guys? A...Ano..if..if that's okay with you that is..." Haseo asked nervously and shyly.

"...uh...sure. But...why do you want to come with us?" Sonic couldn't help but ask.

"W..well. My Onee-chan was supposed to come home today from New Mobotropolis...D...demo...after seeing Eggman's ship...I'm...I'm afriad something bad might have happened to her...S-so...t...that's why I want to go with you guys...be...because I want to find my Onee-chan and see if she's okay..." Haseo explained.

"...Well...you guys okay with it?" Sonic asked his group.

"Nope," Amy replied.

"I have no problem with it," Tails added.

"Same here," Ben and Makoto agreed.

"If...he's okay with it...then I got no problem," Tsubaki stated.

"Agreed. After all...he wants to go and find his 'older sibling' if my Japanese is right," Rook added.

"You're half-right, Rook-san. 'Onee-chan' is 'Big Sister' in Japanese while 'Onii-chan' is 'Big Brother' in Japanese," Tsubaki explained to him.

"Ahh...I see. Thank you then, miss Tsubaki," Rook nodded to the crimson haired girl.

"No problem, Rook-san," Tsubaki nodded back.

"Okay..." Sonic began as he turned back towards Haseo, "So...you sure you want to go? I mean, where we're going, Eggman's bots are no doubt going to be there too."

"I...I know...D..demo...I..I want to do this...for my Onee-chan..." Haseo replied in a slightly determined tone.

"I see...well...welcome to the team then...Haseo..." Sonic greeted the hedgefox with a grin.

"R..really?" Haeo asked hopefully, earning a nod from the blue hedgehog, "A...arigatou."

"No prob..." Sonic nodded before whispering to Tsubaki, "Translation please?"

"It means 'Thank you' in Japanese," the crimson haired girl replied.

"Ahh..." Sonic nodded as he turned to Tails, "We got enough room in the Tornado for Haseo, right?"

"Yeah. I added a extra seat into the Tornado before we left Freedom HQ," Tails explained.

"Sweet," Sonic grinned as he turned back towards Haseo, "Well...grab your things and we'll..." a black and white blur shot by him before it shot by him again, revealing Haseo, who was carrying a suitcase full of cloths and other stuff, "Head out?"

"Did...did you just...run as fast as Sonic just now?" Tails gawked.

"H..hai...m-me and my Onee-chan can run really fast. D...demo...I only d-do it if it's necessary, like when I need to run away, or get r-ready if I'm heading somewhere," Haseo stuttered with a small blush.

"I...I see..." Sonic noted.

"Good thing Rook and Tails modified one of the plains in the hanger for us to move around in before we left," Ben whispered to Makoto.

"Hai. Otherwise it would've been impossible for us to catch up with Sonic and the others," Makoto nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DeathEgg 2, Lien-Da was currently being yelled at by Eggman, who was on a monitor in the main, control room.

-What do you mean Sonic's back?-! I had that blue rat's spirit broken after I put that friend of his in a coma!- the egg-shaped mad doctor snapped.

"I...I know! I didn't think it was possible either but...he came back!" Lien-Da explained, "In fact...he had that boy with him! Along with that tall guy and two others!"

-...Really?- Eggman blinked a bit, earning a nod from the female echidna, -...send me the data you managed to record before retreating-

"Of course..." Lien-Da nodded as she entered a few commands into the computer, sending the data on the battle from last chapter to Eggman.

-Hmm...a form that has ice powers and can go intangable...intresting...- Eggman noted as he watched the video Lien-Da sent him off screen, -Lien-Da...update the file on that boy who could transform. Also...create a file for that crimson haired girl and...the Mixed Breed-

* * *

"Alright! Who said it?-!" Makoto snapped from her seat in a resized, black and white version of the Tornado, "Someone just called me a 'Mixed Breed!' I just know it!"

"None of us said it," Tails noted.

"I...I didn't say anything...in fact..m-me and my Onee-chan really hate that word," Haseo informed nervously.

"Really?" Amy asked the hedgefox, earning a nod from him.

"Whoever said it must be really close minded in terms of species," Tsubaki stated with a frown.

"Indeed," Rook nodded.

* * *

"I will, Master Eggman," Lien-Da nodded.

-Good- Eggman nodded before glaring at the screen next to him, which showed both Drago and RazorKlaw, -As for you two! What's this I hear about your base being behind schedule!?-

-W..well...you see...It's the Wolf Pack Nation, boss- Drago gulped.

-They've allied with Felidae. Together, they're too much to...- RazorKlaw began.

-DON'T GIVE ME THAT!- Eggman roared, causing the two GrandMasters to flinch, -You've got a army of Legionized Cyborgs, tanks, and laser weapons! If you two don't have a better excuse by the time I get back, I'll...!- He was interrupted when everything went off.

"What the?-! What's going on?-!" Lien-Da demanded one of the Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"It seems we've run out of power, mistress," the Legionnaire responded.

"Damn...all those attacks on New Mobotropolis after the Roboticizer broke must've drained the power," the female echidna frowned, "That stop in Furville didn't help any. In fact, we've lost half our EggSwats after that failed attempt."

"Mistress Lien-da. Before the power went out, the computer said we're close to the Shazamazon," another Legionnaire explained.

"I see. But Eggman failed in trying to take over that place. Especially since the two warring nations found peace thanks to Sonic and..." Lien-Da began before an idea popped into her head, an evil smirk growing on her face as the female echidna turned towards Mecha-Sally, "The Princess...Mecha-Sally. Tell me, how would _you_ go and destroy the peace your old self worked so hard to create?

-The peace between the Wolf Pack Nation and the Pias Misterioso is tenuous and maintained only by their matriarchs. Take out the leaders, leave room for suspicion, and the two groups will turn on eachother- Mecha-Sally replied in a cold tone.

"..I really like you when you're like this, Mecha-Sally," Lien-Da grinned, "Normally Eggman would say, 'Carpet Bomb the continent,' but guess what? I'm not Eggman. I'll let you take care of this while me and my Legionnaires refuel and restock the Death Egg."

-..by your will- Mecha-Sally responded as her eyes glowed menacingly.

* * *

In a aztec looking temple, a slender Mobian wolf was going over some papers. She was around her late twenties/mid thirties. Her fur was a fair sheen of gray and auburn. A bushel of long, black hair with a white highlight was shaped into a braided ponytail while her tail was primarily black with an auburn/gray tip. She wore a simple pair of strap sandals that went up to an inch below the knee, gold bands on her arms, and a light-blue one-piece connecting to her neck by a gold collar and hugged her waist by a blue band, the one piece hugging her figure. Under one of her ears was a charm with three feathers on it. She looked up from her papers as she heard someone behind the curtains nearby.

"That's odd...the meeting of the Pack Leaders isn't for another couple of hours," the wolf noted before seeing a shape familiar to her behind the curtain, "Princess? Is that you? What a pleasant surprise! What's the oca...?"

Before she could even finish, the figure behind the curtain shot forward, grabbing the female wolf by her neck as the figure slammed her against the wall.

"Uhh...who...?" the wolf began before her eyes widened in shock, seeing that the person holding her by her neck...was Mecha-Sally, "N...no...h...how?"

-Grand Chief Lupe of the Wolf Pack Nation...You wil come with me quietly. Otherwise...the blood of your 'rescuers' will be on your hands- the Roboticized princess stated in a cold tone as she tightened her grip on the wolf/Lupe's neck.

* * *

"Run ahead to the docks and make sure my ship is ready. my day of rest won't be leisurely if I'm made to wait," a Tall, mobian cat with white fur and blue eyes with yellow sclera ordered a Mobian cat walking next to her. The white cat wore a blue cloak with a high collar, two gold buttons and a red lining. Beneath this she wore a black dress-gown with a gold-colored "V" mark coming down from her shoulders and a black cowl that fits snugly over her head and neck, the sleeves of her dress red with gold trimmings. She also wears two small hoop earring with large gold orbs on each ear. On her head was a metal crown with multiple colored feathers on it.

"But...Queen Hathor...is her majesty sure she's safe alone?" the other cat asked her queen.

"Pah! No Wolf or Legionnaire would be foolish enough to attack this close to the city," the white cat/Hathor scoffed.

"O...okay..." the other cat nodded as she moved further ahead, only to feel a sudden breeze pass by her suddenly as she quickly turned around, seeing that Hathor was no longer behind her, "My...my queen?"

* * *

"Man...it's great to be back in the Wolf Pack Nation," Sonic grinned as the group arrived in a town with stone buildings and straw huts.

"I can why you're glad to be here..." Rook noted as the four, non-Mobians looked around, "This place is amazing."

"Hai..." Tsubaki agreed, "It looks so peaceful here..."

"You got that right, Tsubaki. But...it kinda sucks that we're bringing bad news to them," Sonic sighed a bit.

"It's fine, Sonic. With Lupe backing us up, we'll really be able to sock it to Eggman!" Amy declared in a determined-tone.

"You got that right Amy," Sonic nodded in agreement.

"...A...ano...it...it's really q-quiet," Haseo spoke shyly.

"...He's right. It's awfully quiet around here..." Ben noted as the houses and huts the group passed by were empty, "What do you suppose it going on?"

"Don't know. Maybe we'll find out once we get to Lupe's place," Sonic shrugged before he noticed a few young Mobian wolf pups and human children peeking in at a nearby window, one of the children and wolf pups being hold up by two, Mobian wolves with rose-red fur, long, brown hair that was done in thick-dreadlocks, and both wearing a one piece that hugged their figures with gold accents, the one piece the one on the left was wearing being a dark blue while the right one's one piece being a light green.

"Sonic...isn't that..." Tails began with a whisper.

"Yeah...it is..." Sonic nodded as he waved to the children, "Hey guys! What's..."

"Shh! They'll hear you..." the wolf pup standing on the light green wearing wolf's shoulders hushed.

"Who'll hear us?" Amy asked as the younger wolf jumped off the older ones shoulder and ran towards Amy with a sad look on her face, "Maria, what's wrong?"

"It...it's mama. She's missing..." the young wolf sniffled a bit, "And papa thinks the Felidae did it..."

"...That doesn't sound right...Why would they _abduct _Lupe during a time of peace?" Tails pondered quietly.

"Dad says you can't trust those nasty cats!" one of the wolf pups growled as he slammed a fist into his opened palm, "So he and the other Pack Chiefs are deciding on how best to go to war!"

Ben flinched at the mention of war, recalling a certain planet-sized civil war between Reds and Blues. He saw what was going on between the war...but...seeing an aftermath from one of the Reds and Blues' battles shook him to the core. He...he never seen so many dead bodies before in his entire life. The thought of hearing war again reminded him of...that moment.

"I'm with Tails on this one..." Sonic noted as he looked at the two, female Wolf Mobians, "And you two don't look like you buy it either."

"Yes. The Felidae are violent, but their not hostile towards us now...nor subtle. If they kidnapped Lupe, there wouldn't be any doubt," the female wolf Mobian in the light-green one piece stated.

"All we care about is Lupe. She gave us a pack when we had none...we're really worried for her and want her back safe and sound..." the female wolf in the blue one piece added in a worried tone.

"...This has Eggman written all over it," Amy frowned.

"Hai..." Makoto agreed with a frown.

"Huh?" the two, female wolf Mobians blinked in confusion a bit.

"Well...you see, Leeta, Lyco. We tracked Eggman's Flying Battle Fortress to here," Tails explained, "We were going to warn Lupe about his new Death Egg and that he...well...Roboticized and Weaponized...Princess Sally..."

"What?-!" both of the female wolf Mobians/Leeta and Lyco gasped.

"Roboticization works again? If that's true...then if he used the Princess..." Lyco began.

"Then Lupe wouldn't raise a hand against here. She'd be the perfect agent for a kidnapping," Leeta finished with a frown.

"Such a cowardly tactic..." Rook frowned.

"I agree..." Tsubaki nodded with a frown.

"We have to tell the Pack Chiefs about this and..." Tails began before Lyco stopped him from entering the house.

"They won't listen. Lobo is beside himself with worry...and I'm afraid many of the Pack Chiefs are eager for an excuse to attack the Felidae," the female wolf stated.

"Hmm..." Sonic pondered for a bit before he got an idea, "Say...if wew were to, say, rescue Lupe and save the day before the Pack Chiefs finish their meeting, everything will be cool, right?"

"..In theory, yes..." Lyco nodded.

"Cool. You ladies wouldn't happen to know where Eggman's cronies are hanging out these days, would you?" Sonic asked the two, female wolf Mobians.

"...As a matter of fact...we do," Leeta replied.

"Sweet! Then I suggest we split into two teams," Sonic suggested, "Lyco will go with one group while Leeta goes with the other."

"...I get it. If one group runs into Doctor Eggman's forces, then the other can sneak in undetected while the guards are distracted," Tsubaki realized.

"Exactly," Sonic nodded before motioning his team, Lyco, and Leeta to move in closer to him, "Okay...here's the teams that we'll split into...Oh. And I guess some introductions are in order, right Lyco?"

"Yes. Me and my sister have been meaning to ask who your new friends are," Lyco nodded.

"Okay," Sonic nodded.

* * *

"And Dr. Quack says Antione is stable, but we don't know if...I mean _when_...he'll wake up," Amy finished explaining to Lyco as they, Rook, Tsubaki, and Haseo walked around the jungles of the Shazamazon.

"That's awful!" Lyco gasped.

"Yeah...It's...been hard on us," Amy sighed sadly, "What about you? How have things been for the packs?"

"...To tell you the truth..._boring_," Lyco sighed, "Our pack used to tell of all the good they did when they were Freedom Fighters. All we do these days is stand guard against enemies that _might _attack."

* * *

"I see..." Sonic noted as Leeta gave him the same explanation while they, Ben, Makoto, and Tails walked around a different part of the Shazamazon.

"Me and my sister have been thinking about going to New Mobotropolis," Leeta added, "From what you told us, perhaps Lupe will let me and Lyco join Rotor's Team Freedom."

"Cool. We're always happy to have some help," Sonic smirked as he gave the rose-red wolf a thumbs up, "You sure you won't miss your life of peace down here?"

"Please...Me and my sister crave for adventure!" Leeta replied with a small giggle, "We want to help make this world a better place!"

"..." Makoto was about to say something before the sound of gun fire was heard nearby, "Looks like you'll be getting that 'adventure' sooner than later, Leeta-chan."

"Right," the rose-red wolf nodded as the group lowered themselves behind a pair of bushes, the gunfire sounds coming closer as Hathor, who was missing her black robes, ran before she tripped on a fallen, tree branch.

"Wait...that's the queen of the Felidae...why...?" Tails began with a whisper.

"Eggman demands that she brought in alive!" a voice roared as RazorKlaw and a few Dark Egg Legionnaires with cat ears and tails came bursting out of the same bush Hathor ran out of, the Grand Master and Legionnaires aiming their blasters at the downed queen, "But he didn't say she had to be...'intact.'"

"Uh oh...not good!" Sonic gasped quietly as he turned towards Tails, "Please tell me you brought T-Pup with you?"

"Of course. I don't leave home without him," Tails nodded as a orange blur zoomed pass the group and headed towards RazorKlaw.

"What the?-!" RazorKlaw growled before the blur rammed right into his stomach, sending the feral wild-cat staggering back a bit as he clutched his stomach. He then looked up to see a small, robotic fox growling at him, "Th...that...isn't one of ours. Wh...what the hell is it?"

"A Great distraction!" a voice caught RazorKlaw's attention as Tails, Sonic, Leeta, and Makoto came rushing out from their hiding place and knocked out all the Cat Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"Not as satisfying as busting down a SwatBot...but they'll do," Sonic stretched a bit as he turned towards the downed, Felidae queen and RazorKlaw, "Now..."

"Nobody move!" RazorKlaw growled as he aimed his claws at Hathor, "One step closer and I'll slit her thro...!" a green flash of light caught his attention before his face was met with a fist, the feral wild-cat staggering a few feet away from the Felidae queen as he glared at the owner of the fist.

The person, or creature he was glaring at was a large, muscled, orange furred humanoid tiger with white and black fur on the torso, hands, feet, stomach, muzzle, and crotch area, the black going on his back in tiger stripes. On it's fist were black spikes that looked like they could cause some heavy damage. On it's chest was the Omnitrix symbol.

_'Wait a minute...that symbol...it must be that boy Eggman told me and the other Grand Masters about,'_ RazorKlaw thoguht once he saw the symbol on the tiger's chest. He then shook of the blow and glared at the tiger, "You made a grave mistake by hitting me, punk!"

"Let me tell ya somethin' RazorKlaw; Grand Master of the Dark Egg Legion in the Shazamazon: Rath hasn't begun to show you what Rath's got!" the tiger humanoid/Rath declared.

"So this is what you told me and my sister about," Leeta noted in surprise after seeing the transformation.

"Yep," Sonic nodded before looking at the downed queen, "I suggest you move back with us. I have a feeling things are about to get crazy around here."

"...o..okay," Hathor nodded as she moved over towards Sonic's group, who moved back as RazorKlaw and Rath prepared to fight.

**Ben Tennyson (Rath) VS RazorKlaw**

**Stage: Shazamazon (Felidae Territory) - _She who gives blessings upon fertility and our kind, ruler of the southern sands._**

"My claws will tear you to shreds, punk!" RazorKlaw growled as he slashed the air a few times.

"Let me tell ya somethin' RazorKlaw; Grand Master of the Dark Egg Legion in the Shazamazon: we'll see who tears _who _to shreds!" Rath roared as he got into a fighting stance.

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING - REBEL 2 - ACTION! CUE: REBELLION - Theme of Ragna the Bloodedge**

Rath roared as he and RazorKlaw charged at each other, the feral wild-cat attempting to slash at the humanoid tiger, who dodged the attack and slammed his outstretched arm into RazorKlaw's neck, knocking him over.

**"Cosmic Clothesline!" **Rath roared before grabbing the rising RazorKlaw's waist from behind and slammed him into the ground head-first, **"Ophicius Suplex!"**

RazorKlaw grunted in pain a bit before getting up and attempted to slash at Rath again multiple times before ht humanoid tiger jumped into the air and delivered a swift left kick to the feral wild-cat's jaw, sending him crashing through a tree.

**"Sirius Butt-Kicking!"** Rath roared.

"Hey!" Leeta called, getting Rath's attention, "Is that 'Sirius' like the star or 'Serious' like important?"

"Like the star!" Rath roared as he jumped on top of a nearby tree," From the top pole..." Rath jumped off, **"Ursa Major Body Slam!"**

"Ouch…" Tails flinched as Rath impacted with RazorKlaw, causing a large crater to form, "That has _got_ to hurt."

"You know…This guy just makes me wanna get a box of popcorn, kick back, and just watch," Sonic noted.

"Sonic, this isn't the time for…Okay, me too," Makoto admitted.

**"Reticulum Armbar!"** Rath roared, pulling RazorKlaw's left arm into an armbar hold.

The Feral Wild-cat grunted in pain, feeling his cybernetic arm slowly slowly coming off the hing. Grabbing a bit of dirt on the ground, he tossed it into Rath's eyes, making the humanoid tiger let go as he attempted to rub the dirt off his eyes. RazorKlaw took advantage of this and slashed Rath hard in the chest with both of his claws, sending th humanoid tiger stumbling back words, holding his chest a bit. The Feral wild-cat smirked in victory before his eyes widened, seeing Rath shaking off the attack like it was nothing Hell, the slashes he delivered on Rath's chest didn't seem to work at all since there were only small cuts on the humanoid tiger's chest.

"Let me Tell ya somethin' Razorklaw; Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion in the Shazamazon: You just made two, BIG mistakes! The more you hit Rath, the more you make him angry! And If you cheat around Rath, then you better say your prayers!" Rath roared as he charged and jumped behind Razorklaw and grabbed his waist from behind.

"What the?-!" Razorklaw began before he was slammed into the ground head-first.

**"Taurus..." **Rath began as he picked RazorKlaw up from behind and slammed him into the ground head-first again, **"Atomic..." **He then tossed Razorklaw high into the air and jumped after him, placing the feral wild-cat's head upsidedown on his shoulder while he grabbed both of his legs, **"Muscle...**

"...Oh no...Oh nonononononononononono!" RazorKlaw paled and pleaded, realizing where this was going.

**"BUSTER!" **Rath roared as he shot down towards the ground and crashed hard into it, the sound of bones cracking filling the air as RazorKlaw felt a HUGE jolt of pain coursing through his back, waist, and neck from the impact.

**DISTORTION FINISH!**

"...Man...isn't that going a big over board, Ben?" Sonic asked with a cringe as Rath let go of RazorKlaw, the beaten Wild-cat falling face first into the ground.

"Tch! He deserved it for cheating," Rath scoffed as he changed back into Ben.

"Y...yeah but...nevermind," Sonic sweatdropped a bit.

"So...I'm guessing you're Queen Hathor. Right?" Leeta asked the tired, white cat mobian, "Where is Grand Chief Lupe?"

"I..I'm sorry but...I...I"m not the Queen. I am but a humble emissary," Hathor replied, "But...the Queen and Grand Chief are in terrible danger!"

"...Um..Sonic? Isn't this the Queen?" Ben whispered to the blue hedgehog i confusion.

"Yeah...I'm kinda confused about this myself," Makoto added with a whisper.

"Well...yes and no at the same time. You see, the Felidae's culture is based on clothing. And currently right now, since she's not wearing her queenly robe, she's not the queen," Sonic explained.

"R..really?" Ben gasped in surprise with Makoto.

"Yeah. Threw me off at first too. Don't worry, I got this," Sonic assured his team as he turned towards Hathor, "Hey there, _Emissary _Hathor. I'm _Ambassador _Sonic. You might remember me by my socks."

"...O..oh! Yes. Hello Ambassador," Hathor greeted.

"Hey. Look um...can you clue us in to what happened to the queen and Lupe?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes. I certainly can," the white cat Mobian nodded, "The two of them were captured by one of Eggman's robots. The Grand Chief believed it to be a transformed Princess Sally."

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

_"And as a Robian, you're a slave," Lupe finished explaining to Hathor as the two sat in a holding cell, "I was Roboticized once. Saying it was a _horrible experiance _is only a start."_

_"...And you say the Princess has been further modified? Like some common tool?" Hathor asked her, anger slowing boiling up inside the Felidae Queen._

_"As far as I can tell...yes," Lupe nodded with a frown._

_"Such a Dishonor...Such a Disgrace!" Hathor growled as she clenched her fist in anger, "My warriors will not sit idly by with me missing. No doubt they'll lash out, most likely at your wolves. There's no glory in such a conflict!"_

_"...Then you must stop them," Lupe spoke as she got up._

_"What?" Hathor looked up at Lupe in suprise, "How? We're trapped in here."_

_"Not quite," the Grand Chief of the Wolf Tribe as she jumped up towards the only ventilation shaft in the room and removed the cover before landing back down on the floor, "I can help you reach that vent up there. You can escape while everyone's distracted re-supplying this base. I have faced Roboticization before, and I will do it again."_

_"...How noble of you, Grand Chief Lupe. But there's only one problem. I can't fit in there with all my robes," Hathor replied as she got up._

_"No...you can't," Lupe stated._

_"...You do know what you're asking of me, right" Hathor asked the wolf as she started removing her robe._

_"Yes, I do. I"m asking you to save our people from both war...and Dr. Eggman," Lupe stated, "I'm making my sacrifice as you're making yours."_

_"...Very well," Hathor, now only wearing her red dress, nodded as she placed her robes and the floor, "Before I go, I have something to say..."_

_"...Go ahead," Lupe nodded._

_"I have met many wolves in my time as queen...but not ones that'll sacrifice themselves for there people...you're truly and honorable warrior, Grand Chief Lupe. And I will see to it that your sacrifice won't be in vain."_

_"...Thank you...Queen Hathor," Lupe nodded, "Now please...hurry. I hear the guards coming."_

_Hathor nodded as Lupe helped her up into the vent, the white cat closing it just in time as the guards opened the holding cells door._

* * *

"An interesting story..." The group immediately turned around to see a few, tribal Mobian cats growling and aiming their spears at them, "Coming from one who meets with wolves, Outlanders, and OverLanders."

Ben, Makoto, Leeta, and Sonic were about to fight back before Hathor held up a hand as she looked at the cats.

"Wolves and OverLanders who are our allies...for now. and Outlanders who would drive back the Legion, and have served our Queen in the past," The white cat Mobian frowned at the leader, a Leopard Mobian in tribal armor.

"This could get ugly, guys. So get ready to do it to it," Sonic whispered to his team, who nodded in response.

"I may not have the Queen's authority, but I bear here will. Wolf and Felidae must unite against Dr. Eggman and his Legion," Hathor informed the Felidae warriors, "I will see to it that the Outlanders free the Matriarchs and return them to their domains. What say you?"

"..." the Leopard Mobian frowned before holding a hand up to the other Felidae Warriors, "We follow the command of the Queen. But..." he paused as the Felidae warriors started to leave, "It will be up to the wolves to listen. If they strike first...We will make it their last."

"...If only the Queen were truly here," Hathor sighed sadly once the Felidae Warriors left the area.

"..She is here, Hathor-san. In spirit," Makoto said to the white cat Mobian, "Now come on. We didn't have a lot of time before ,and we have less time now."

"She's right," Sonic added before looking down at RazorKlaw with a grin, "And if I were you ,buddy, I'd stay down until this is all over."

"I'll...hunt you down...and gut you...like a fish..." the beaten wild-cat growled.

"Heh...tough talk from someone wo got owned by a tiger who fights and talks like a wrestler," Sonic quipped.

"Grr..." RazorKlaw growled as he attempted to get up, only to fall back to the ground, holding his back in pain.

"Yeah...so hang out there until this is all over with," Sonic grinned as he turned towards the group,"Now then...let's get going, gang! The day's not going to save itself!"

The others nodded as the group, along with Hathor, left the area and headed towards the place Lupe was currently being held right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shazamazon's Dark Egg Legion Base, Lupe was struggling to get free as she was laying on a metal table, her arms and legs locked in place by metal cuffs.

"So...enjoying your stay, Grand Chief Lupe?" a voice grinned darkly as Lupe turned her head to the shadows to see Lien-Da approach her.

"...Lien-Da I presume?" the Grand Chief of the Wolf Tribe asked the female echidna with a frown.

"You're correct," Lien-Da nodded as she turned towards a computer showing information on Lupe, "My my my...You have quiet the record here. Finding your people's homeland, uniting said people, getting the top rank...very impressive indeed. Why, it makes you the perfect robot slave. Except...there's one, teeny, tiny problem."

"...and what is that?" Lupe frowned before Lien-Da traced a finger down the wolf's figure a bit before stopping on her chin.

"It's the pesky formor-Robian immunity. Pity really..." Lien-Da pouted a bit before grinning darkly, "No matter...there's alwasy a back up plan."

"Back up plan?" Lupe repeated as Lien-Da took her finger of the wolf's chin.

"Yes...instead of Roboticizing you..." Lien-Da began as she took a cloth off a nearby table, revealing several, cybernetic parts, "I'll just have to Legionize you instead."

Lupe's eyes widened at that before glaring at Lien-Da, a look of pure hatred and anger in the wolf's eyes.

* * *

"Okay Mina...You can do this...You can do this," a Yellow, Mobian Mongoose with long, Purple hair that reached to her back and emerald-green eyes repeated to herself as she stood in front of the entrance to Freedom HQ. She wore black and purple tank top and skirt, the top stretched a bit by her still developing breast, purple and green boots, and white gloves with green and gun-metal black gauntlets on the cuffs. Her ears had several piercings and were adorned with silver hoops.

She took one, last deep breath as the Mongoose/Mina entered Freedom HQ and headed towards the lab downstairs.

"Hello? Nicole? It's Mina Mongoose. Are you...home?" the yellow mongoose pasued when she noticed the Digital Lynx working on a nearby computer, _'She's...out of her computer? Well...at least that's a bit of progress I hope.' _"Um...Nicole?"

"...May I ask why you're here, miss Mongoose?" Nicole asked her, not once turning around to look at the teenage mongoose.

"..W...welll...We..we need you back, Nicole. Please," Mina pleaded as she sat down in a metal chair, "The city's barely coping without you..."

"...I have been exiled, remember?" Nicole reminded Mina, "You got just what you wanted. I am where I can cause no harm to anyone."

"No no no! I'm so sorry, Nicole! This isn't what I wanted at all!" Mina replied before looking down with a sad look on her face, "I wanted to _empower _the people with my music. I wanted them to ask the hard questions and stand up for themselves. Instead...all they did was get...angry and frightened. I...I'm still not sure how I got it so wrong...Please let me explain? I dmit I didn't fully understand your situation at the time...but I do understand how it feels to be controlled. I...I..." she then started to tar up a bit, "I wanted to Freedom Figthers to make sure you were alright instead of taking it on faith. Weve got to get you back into the city Nicole..."

"...No," the Digital Lynx responded.

"N...No?" Mina repeated.

"No. I couldn't save Sally. I wasn't there for Antione. I watched Bunnie leave...I..." Nicole began.

"All that stuff happened under Sonic's watch too, but he didn't quit," Mina stated to the Digital Lynx, "He's out there leading Team Fighters right now! And Rotor's pulled together Team Freedom and..and I'm..." she paused as she looked down from her seat, "I'm trying to make things right with you. Because..I failed _you_."

"..." Nicole didn't say anything as she stopped from her typing on the computer.

"I failed as a Freedom Fighter..." Mina sighed sadly as she got up, still looking at the floor, "I froze up and almost got myself killed once...I..I moved on to be a singer to inspire people. But...instead...I...I turned them against you. I really missed the mark in my last concert. I want to..no. I _have _to make things right..for you. So please...talk to me..."

"...I wish I could..but...I'm only limited to HQ..." Nicole replied sadly as she turned around to face Mina, a sad look on the Lynx's face.

"That's true..this place maybe big..but...it's not enough space for you," Mina stated, "We need you back to run the city and to counter Naugus. And..as selfish as it sounds..._I _need you back. I...I can't forgive myself if you remained locked up here forever. I'm sorry but...tht isn't enough. You need to be free."

"...Someone once told me...I should be brave. To meet the anger with frustration..." Nicole said, recalling the words one of her friends told her long ago.

"Yeah...it's not an easy thing to do..." Mina nodded in agreement.

"No, it is not. But he said I should also count on my friends to support me," Nicole noted.

"And you can count on me to be one of them," Mina smiled as she looked at the Digital Lynx.

"...E..Even if it means letting me back into the city?"Nicole asked, a small smile growing on her face.

"Yes..." Mina nodded as she pulled the lynx into a hug, "And...can you forgive me for taking this long to say I'm sorry?"

"..Yes. I can forgive you," Nicole nodded.

"Thanks Nicole! You're the best!" Mina smiled as she released the hug, "I'm working on a whole new set of songs right now. I'm going to get the message _right _this time! We're going to chang the people's minds, and we're going to get you back where you belong!"

"I...thank you Mina. I look forward to hearing it," Nicole giggled a bit, "I..suppose part of developing emotions is learning to cope with them as well."

"It's not easy. So...you're back with us? No more hiding?" Mina asked her friend.

"...No. No more hiding," Nicole replied, "None of the Freedom Fighters would hide. I need to move forward. After all..I don't want to upset one of the many friends I have made today."

"Yep," Mina nodded before blinking, "Wait...what do you mean? Is...is there someone else aside from me and the other Freedom Fighters?"

_'Oh...that's right. She doesn't know about Makoto and the others,' _Nicole thought before looking a Mina with a serious look on her face, "Mina. There's something I need to tell you. But I want you to promise me that what you learn in here today, must _never _be found out, especially by Naugus. Okay?"

"...O...okay, Nicole. I won't tell anyone," Mina replied, surprised to see Nicole act so serious right now, _'I...I've never seen her act like this before. Whatever it is...it must be really important and secret.'_

"Good..." Nicole nodded as she began to tell Mina everything that happened before Team Freedom and Team Fighters were formed.

Nearby, hidden in the shadows near the entrance, a Mobian owl was quietly listening to the conversation with intrigue.

_'Hmm...intresting. It would seem what the Time Walker told me was true,' _the owl thought, _'As much as I would like to hear more, I do hope miss Nicole would finish explaining. I need her assistance for a certain...project of mine.'_

* * *

**Instruct me, Magister Tennyson**

**(Starring: Max Tennyson, Taokaka, and Silver the hedgehog)**

**Max: *walks in* Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all once again. *sighs* I would like to apologize about not being here in the last two chapters. There were some...'minor' technical difficulties with the equipment.**

**Taokaka:*runs in* Bouncy, where did ya go?!**

**Max: Woah! Slow down there Tao.**

**Taokaka: Eh?*notices Max and grins*Oh! It's Hawaii-guy again!**

**Max: *chuckles*So Tao...are you ready for today lesson?**

**Taokaka: Eeyup. Tao is...Eh?*notices a portal appearing out of nowhere before Silver falls out of it***

**Silver: Ow...*gets up and looks around the room*Huh? Where am I? Wasn't I practicing with Shard and the others a second ago?**

**Taokaka: Oh! It's a Cockatoo Quills guy!**

**Silver: Huh?! C...Cockatoo Quills?!*thinks*'Why do people keep calling me that?!'**

**Max: Now Tao, calm down.*looks at Silver*Now then, what's your name?**

**Silver: *looks at Max*Um...it's...Silver. Sir.**

**Max: A pleasure to meet you, Silver. I'm Max Tennyson**

**Taokakak: And Tao is Taokaka, Cockatoo Quills guys!**

**Silver: *sweatdrops*Please don't call me that, miss Taokaka.*looks at Max* Um...what's going on?**

**Max: Well, we were just about begin todays lesson. Would you care to join us, Silver?**

**Silver: Um...s-sure. I...I guess.**

**Max: Alright then. Now...*Motions to a computer showing a image of Tsubaki Yayoi and Rook*Today, we'll be talking about these two, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Rook.**

**Taokaka:*cheers*Yay! It's Eye Lady!**

**Silver: *thinks while looking at the Izayoi*'Why do I have a really bad feeling about that weapon she's holding?'**

**Max: Now then...*the monitor changes to just Rook* This is Rook Blonko, a member of the Plumbers Special Forces, and current partner to my grandson, Ben Tennyson.**

**Silver: *raises hand*Um...excuse me.**

**Max: Yes Silver?**

**Silver: Um...why does Rook remind me of a cat?**

**Max: Well Silver...*the image on the monitor changes to Rook and his family* Rook is a ****Revonnahgander, a humanoid race of aliens with cat-like features that live on the planet Revonnah. Here's a fact, the people of Revonnah's only source of food and fuel is a single plant that grows all over the planet.**

******Taokaka: *a question mark appears over her head* Meow? Stripey-Man's a cat? But...where's his tail, meow?**

******Max: interesting question, Tao. You see...Revonnahgander's have tails when they're children. But when they reach puberty, the tails fall off.**

******Taokaka: *freaks out*What?! They lose their tails?! That's terrible! oh no...what if Tao loses her tail too?! I don't want to lose my tail, meow!**

******Silver: *sweatdrops*I think that only applies to mister Rook's species, miss Taokaka.**

******Max: Um...why don't we change the subject?*The image on the monitor changes to Tsubaki*This is TSubaki Yayoi, a friend of Makoto's when she was in the Millitary Academy, a fairly exclusive school where students of all ages go to study to become N.O.L soldiers and officers. During her time in the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger's True Ending, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi, a childhood friend of hers.**

******Silver: Wh...what?! Why...why would this Hazama Guy give such a order?!**

******Max: *frowns*I'm about to get to that. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, after her fight with Noel, Hazama tells Tsubaki that because of Noel's continued presence, she took Tsubaki's place as Jin's secretary, relegating Tsubaki herself into assassination tasks. Tsubaki, already slowly losing her sight due to overuse of her weapon, the Izayoi, becomes depressed and angry at Noel, believing she stole everything from her (though Hazama left out that Tsubaki would have died anyway in the timeline where she is with Jin). Hazama uses the surfacing of these emotions to his advantage by having Phantom use its sorcery on Tsubaki to manipulate her jealousy for his own purposes. The critical point of her jealousy is reached when she pleads Jin to back down, telling him that she only wanted to be with him, and wishes Noel were dead. Ultimately rejected by Jin, Tsubaki sides with Hazama and the Imperator.**

******Silver: Th..that...that's terrrible!*growls while thinking*'That Hazama...for him to manipulate emotions like tha...adn to have friends turn on another...it...it's unforgivable!'**

******Max: I agree. In her True Ending, she has the opportunity to kill Noel, but finds she cannot bring herself to do it, and is confused as to which side she's on. But...that's where things started to change for when someone, I won't say who, told he that the N.O.L were not all they seemed to be. Curiou, Tsubaki had left in the same direction Noel left in and...**

******Silver: And?**

******Max: And..well...I should probably go ahead and stop there. I should probably let the author explain that later in the story.**

******Silver:*blinks in confusion at that*Okaaaaaay...Um...can we...continue the lesson, mister Tennyson?**

******Max: Oh. yes. Sorry about that Silver.*The monitor changes to a image of Rath*This is Rath. He is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia.**

******Taokaka: Oh! It's a Big Tiger Man! Um...where is his tail, Hawaii-Guy? Did Tiger-Man lose his tail like Stripey-Man did?**

******Max: *chuckles*No Tao. Appolexian's don't have tails. ****Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant."**

**Taokaka: Wow...*awes as the screen shows a clip of Rath beating up a printer when all it needed was to be reset*  
**

**Max: Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. *the monitor showes a clip of Rath passing out from lack of oxygen when Gwen had put his head in a Mana Bubble* Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full title, as well as beginning a conversation with 'Let me tell ya somethin'!' Appoplexians have animistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. *the screen showed an clip of Rath mixing metaphors* Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned.**

**Taokaka: Hit him! *Cheers as she watched Rath fight Manny Armstrong on the monitor***

**Silver: Wait. The name 'Appolexian'...does'nt that sound like a play on the word 'apolexy,' the part of the brain that deals with anger?**

**Max: Yes Silver. You're correct about that.*the screen then changed to show a baby Appoplexian beating up The Undertaker*****It is said that an average 2-year-old Appoplexian could easily defeat a human heavyweight wrestling champion. Appoplexian brains are more developed towards the parts that control anger and aggression, which is why their intelligence is dominated by emotion.**

******Silver: I see...*thinks*'Man...I would hate to go up against one if it's angry. Even worse, what if I went up against a Prelate Appolexian?'*shivers*'That's a scary thought...'**

******Max: Well. That's it for todays lesson. Next time we'll discuss about one of the Freedom Fighters. Until next time...**

******Taokaka: *Waves at you*Bye!**

******Silver: *waves as well*Uh...bye...*Thinks*How am I going to get ho...?'*a portal appears underneath him and pulls the surprised hedgehog in before it disappears***

******Taokaka: *notices that Silver was gone* Meow? Where did Cockatoo Quills Guy go?**

******Max: I don't know, Tao. Perhapes he went home.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loyalty Part 2: Dire Choices.

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy playing some of the new games I got this mon th .*grumbles* Darn Majora's mask and it's time consuming side quest. Anyway... I don't own anyone in this story, nor the series Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ben 10 series, or the Blazblue series. I do own Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai the Hedgefox . One more things I'd like to say before we begin. I'm really sorry if the Omake is terrible or if there's some mistakes in it. _

* * *

"So...this is where the Dark Legion are holding Lupe and the Queen..." Sonic whispered as the group, hiding in some bus hes, looked at a ancient, Mayan-looking temple with various Dark Egg Legionnaires guarding the place while the DeathEgg 2 floated above with various wires attached to the bottom of it.

"Correct..." Hathor nodded, "We must hurry inside before something bad happens to the Grand Chief and the Queen."

"Hai..demo..how can we...?" Makoto began before someone grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Huh?! Makoto..what's...?" Sonic began before he and the others were grabbed as well, the blue hedgehog struggling t out of his captors grasp before...

"Please be quiet Sonic. We do not want to alert the guards," a familiar voice whispered to him.

"...Rook?" Sonic whispered as he turned head to see it was Rook and his group holding him and the others, except Haseo as he was hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Yes..." Rook nodded as he let Sonic go, "We managed to get here before you all did."

"Hai," Tsubaki nodded in agreement before she noticed Hathor, "..Ano..who is she?"

"Her name's Hathor," Sonic replied before whispering to Rook and his group, "She's the Queen of the Felidae, but technically right now..She's a Emissary."

"...I...do not understand Sonic," Rook blinked in confusion, "How can...?"

"I'll explain later..." Sonic replied before he turned to Lyco, "Any ideas how we can get inside?"

"Hmm...well..me, Rook, and Tsubaki were just talking about a way we can get in," Lyco responded, "And it's good timing you and your group showed up."

"Huh? Why's that?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

"Well...we need one group to distract th e guards while another sneaks inside to rescue Lupe and the Felidae Queen," Tsu b aki answered.

"Distraction huh?" Sonic repeated with a grin before looking over the bushes, "N o prob. Me and Amy can handle that."

"Same here," Ben nodded in agreement.

"Hai..." Makoto added.

"Good. Then that leaves me, Tsubaki, Tails, Leeta and Lyco, Haseo, and Miss Hathor," Rook noted.

"Right..." Tsubaki nodded before turning to Ben, "Do you have any Aliens that are good for a distraction?"

"Yup" Ben grinned as he activated the Omnitrix and dialed through the various images on it until he stopped on the one he wanted, "One distraction coming up. "

* * *

"Hmm...no, not that one," Lien-Da mumble d to herself as she looked through the various cybernetic parts on the table before looking at Lupe with a dark grin, "Oh how have the mighty fallen..Tell me. Do you have any last words before you become a member of the Dark Egg Legion?"

"...Nothing civil. And even _that _is too dignified for someone as sick as you," the Grand Chief of the Wolf pack frowned at the Echidna.

"Well..." Lien-Da began as she prepared to pick up one of the Cybernetic parts, "You'll soon change that tone of yours once I..."

**=ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!=**

"What the hell?!" the Echidna gasped as the alarms went off all over the place before she noticed one of the monitors s h owing Sonic beating up Dark Egg Legionnaires, "Shit! It's him again! How did he find me so fast?"

Lupe couldn't help but smirk at this as the now pissed-off Lien-Da pulled up a monitor showing a Dark Egg Legionnaire.

"What's the progress on the repairs?" the female Echidna asked the minion.

"Not good, mistress Lien-Da! The DeathEgg 2 is still hours away from being fully refueled and restocked!" the Legionnaire replied in a semi-panicked tone, " We haven't even begun with the repairs yet. "

"Well hurry it up!" Lien-Da snapped as she turned the monitor off and slammed a fist on the console, "Dammit!"

"Well now..." Lupe spoke, getting the female Echidna's attention, "This is an interesting turn of events. Now that Sonic is on your doorstep, you and the Dark Egg Legion are finished."

"Shut up, bitch!" Lien-Da barked as she smacked Lupe across the face and stomped off, "I need to go and oversee the repairs myself...dammit," She then turned t o wards a nearby Legionnaire, "You! Get someone in here to keep an eye on Lupe! "

"Y...yes mistress!" the Legionnaire saluted with a yelp.

_'Shit...now that Sonic's here...we'll ha ve to take off early...' _Lien-Da mentally cursed to herself, _'Hopefully those two idiots, Drago and RazorKlaw, can keep Sonic and his group busy while we make our escape.'_

* * *

"Monkey see! Monkey do!" SpiderMonkey hooted as he jumped over some Dark Egg Legionnaires and nailed them with a couple of shots of webbing from his tails, binding them together before the Arachnachimp tripped them with his tail, "Monkey just made a fool out of you! Ooh-ooh-ooh!"

"...Okay. That's just gross, Ben!" Amy stuck her tongue out after seeing Spider Monkey fire webbing from his tail.

"Not really. It's fun!" SpiderMonkey repleid as he jumped behind two more Dark Egg Legionnaires and bonked their heads against each other, knocking them out.

Makoto was dodging some of the Dark Legionnaires' laser fire as she punched a few that were firing at her before tossing one of her Tonfa like a Boomerang at some that were about to fire at her, the tonfa destroying the Legionnaires blasters before they came back to the Squirrel Beastkin.

"That's the way to do it, guys! We'll punch through the middle!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Amy plowed through a group of Dark Egg Legionnaires that were blocking the entrance to the temple, "All right! The way's clear! Rook take your squad and go! We'll handle things out here!"

"Got it!" Rook nodded as he lead his team inside the temple as soon as the way was clear.

"..heh. This 'leadership' thing is kinda fun," Sonic chuckled a bit, "Heh Heh... 'Squad.'"

* * *

"You're Grand Chief should be this way!" Hathor informed Lyco and Leeta as their group ran through the Temple.

"Okay," Lyco nodded before she turned to Tails, "Good luck Tails. We'll meet you , Haseo, and Tsubaki at the top as planned!"

"Got it!" Tails repleid as he, Haseo, and Tsubaki ran off in another direction, "And watch your backs!"

* * *

"Man! This is too easy!" Sonic grinned as he toyed with some Dark Egg Legionnaires before they were sent flying by Amy's hammer.

"Tell me about it!" SpiderMonkey agreed before...

"RAAAAAAHHH!"

"Huh?" the Arachnnchimp blinked before turning around and screeched as he ducked under a slash from a shaded figure. He looked up to see it was RazorKlaw, who was struggling to stay up due to the jolting pain in his back, "Oh great...this guy again?"

"You little punk! You'll pay for making a fool out of me!" RazorKlaw snarled, "As GrandMaster of this chapter, for my Honor and Pride...I demand a rematch!"

"...You sure about that, kitty-cat? Ooh-ooh-ooh! you can barely stand!" SpiderMonkey replied.

"Shut up brat!" RazorKlaw roared as he tried to slash at Spidermonkey, only to fall on one of his knees as the pain in his back intensified, _'Dammit! That move the boy used on me when he was that tiger messed up my back really bad! Damn him...I'm going to rip him to shreds!'_

"Man...you don't look to good! Why don't ya sit around for a bit? Ooh-ooh-ooh!" SpiderMonkey hooted as he wrapped Razorklaw up in webbing, leaving all but his head covered.

"Damn brat! When I get out of this...I'm going to..!" RazorKlaw began before Spidermonkey shot webbing over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what's that? I couldn't understand you with your mouth full!" Spidermonkey grinned as RazoKlaw glared at him.

* * *

"Wait," Rook, who was peeking into a nearby room, spoke as turned around and held a hand up, stopping his group before t hey could turn the corner.

"Rook? What's...?" Lyco began before Rook shushed her.

"You're Grand Chief is in there," Rook whispered to her as he pointed to the room he was looking in, "And she is currently being watched over by someone."

Lyco and Leeta peeked into the room, making sure they wouldn't be seen, and frowned, seeing that Lupe was currently being watched over by Drago.

"Drago..." Leeta frowned.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh Lupe?" Drago, now wearing Hathor's royal robe as a cape, grinned darkly at Lupe, "I'm a GrandMaster now! And once I'm done helping Lien-da and Eggman conquer you, I'll get half of the continent for myself."

"You're as much a fool as you are a traitor, Drago," Lupe frowned at him, "Eggman enjoys pitting loved one against each other and leaders against their people . What do you think will happen once I'm Legionized?"

"I...I don't know. He'd give you to me?" Drago responded in a bit of confusion, "A GrandMaster needs a Kommissar after all."

"...Again, you're a short-sighted fool," Lupe sighed, "Eggman will make _me _his GrandMaster to undermine the WolfPack Nation. You on the other hand will be demoted...or worse."

"Y...you're lying!" the feral wolf growled as he glared at Lupe, "Y-you're wrong! Eggman will never replace me! He values me! He'll never get rid of me!"

"Are you sure about that? I _am _the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack after all. Plus the fact that I lead the Wolf Pack before against him when he was still Robotnik, I'd make perfect GrandMaster material for his Dark Egg Legion," Lupe continued with a small smile, having seen Lyco and Leeta

"...If that's true..." Drago began as he raised one of his claws up, "Then I 'll just have to eliminate you!"

Before he could slash at Lupe, Drago's claw suddenly sparked before it fell to his side.

"What?! Who...?!" the feral wolf growled before he turned around to see his attacker, "...you again!"

"Greetings once again..." Rook frowned, aiming his Proto-tool in it's blaster form at Drago, "Now stand down if you know what is good for you."

"Stand down...Stand down?!" Drago snarled, unaware that Leeta and Lyco were behind him, "Why you little! I'm going to. .. !"

Leeta did a quick, sweep kick on Drago's feet, tripping up the feral wolf as he started falling on his back, but not before Lyco jammed her elbow into his throat, causing Drago to gag as he hit the ground. Before he could get up, both Leeta and Lyco raised their legs up and slammed them hard into Drago's head, knocking the Co-GrandMaster of the Shazamazon out cold.

"Impressive," Hathor noted as she walked in.

"He made a terrible Queen," Leeta frowned, remembering what Drago did to her and her sister before they joined the Wolf Pack.

"Are you alright, Grand Chief?" Lyco asked Lupe as the younger wolf freed her from her binds.

"I'm fine Lyco. Your timing is perfect," Lupe responded as she got off the metal table she was on and looked towards Hathor, who was currently taking her royal robes off Drago's unconscious form, "As I promised before, the Queen of the Felidae is now restored."

Hathor looked at the clothing for a few moments before folding it neatly into a square.

"No..." the white cat Mobian spoke, "This is no place for a Queen. I will return these to her when the time is right."

"...Very well," Lupe nodded as she turned towards Lyco, "I assume you have a plan for escape?"

"Yes. We need to meet three of our allies at the top of the temple. By the time we reach them, they should be done with their objective," Lyco responded.

"I see..." Lupe noted, "Very well. Let's go before Drago regains conciousness."

"Yes, Grand Chief," Lyco nodded as she t urned towards her sister and Rook, both currently tying Drago up, "Leeta. Rook. Are you both coming?"

"In a minute, miss Lyco. Me and your sister are just about finished," Rook replied as he and Leeta did so.

"There we go," Leeta noted as she looked over at Rook, "Let's go Rook."

"Yes, miss Leeta," Rook nodded as the two rejoined Lyco, Lupe, and Hathor, the group leaving the room to meet up with Tails and the others.

* * *

"Almost done...there!" Tails grinned as he set something inside a panel under the DeathEgg 2 before flying back down towards Haseo and Tsubaki.

"A..ano..an-any p..progress...T-Tails-san?" Haseo asked Tails nervously.

"Eeyup. The device is in place. With it, we'll be able to track the DeathEgg 2, no matter where, or how far it is," Tails replied as T-pup flew next to him.

"That's excellent news, Tails," Tsubaki noted, "Now let's call Rook and the others before we're..."

-GRRRRRR-

"Huh?" Tails blinked when he noticed T-Pup growling at something, "T-Pup? What's ...?"

He was soon interrupted when Mecha-Sally tackled the young fox into a pillar on top of the temple.

"S...Sally?" Tails gasped before the Roboticized Princess grabbed him by the throat.

-Intruder detected. Tech-level and close proximity to DeathEgg is of high level concern. Emotional impairments will prev ent...- the Roboticized Princess began before Tails kicked her in the chest, causing her to let go of his neck and stumble back a bit as she looked at Tails with a shocked look on her face, -Y... you hit me-

"I'm sorry Sally...But you're not yourself," Tails sighed sadly before gaining a serious look on his face and got into a battle stance, "If I'm going to protect myself...If I'm going to disable you and save you...I'm going to have to do whatever it takes!"

-...How pitiful- Mecha-Sally scoffed in a cold tone as she brought her blades, - You'll regret fighting me-

"He's not the only one fighting you."

The Robotocized Princess turned around and quickly black a strike from Tsubaki's sword.

"Ts...Tsubaki-san!" Haseo gasped.

"Haseo...find a place to hide while me and Tails face her," Tsubaki told the young hedgefox.

"...H..hai!" Haseo nodded in response as he ran behind one of the pillars on top of the temple.

-Two against one?- Mecha-Sally raised an 'eyebrow' as she looked at Tails and Tsubaki, -Do not thing that'll change any thing-

"Sally-san...please listen. You're friends are really worried about you and want to save you," Tsubaki stated to the Roboticized Princess.

-I don't need saving- Mecha-Sally replied coldly.

"Sally please! Don't you realize Eggman's just using you to hurt your friends and family for his sick and twisted plans?!" Tails yelled in a desperate tone, hoping to reach Sally's old self, "I know you're still in there! I know underneath all that metal is...is...is the same person that took care of me when I was young...the same person that gave me a family when my mom and dad were gone..."

"Tails..." Tsubaki whispered.

-...How foolish- Mecha-Sally repleid col dly as she got into a battle stance -I am lord Eggman's most powerful weapon. I am his sword and shield. I obey him and his allies. All those who would dare interfere with my master's plans shall face death-

"...I see..." Tails sighed sadly before gaining a serious look on his face, "Then like I said before..if I'm going to disable you and save you...then I'll have to go all out!"

"Same here," Tsubaki added as she stood next to Tails, the crimson haired girl firmly grasping her sword and shield.

"Agreed."

Mecha-Sally turned her head over her shoulder to see Lupe standing in the top e n trance to the temple, Rook and his group standing behind the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack Tribe.

"I'm sorry dear freind..but it's for your own good," Lupe state with a serious look on her face.

**=WARNING! 1 MINUTE UNTIL DEATHEGG 2 LAUNCHES! ALL PERSONNEL ON DECK MOVE TO SAFETY IMMEDEATLY!=**

-...Processing options- Meha-Sally said before she became a blur and grabbed Haseo from the pillar he was hiding behind and held him from behind.

"Haseo!" Tsubaki gasped as she and Tails prepared to run over to help the young hedgefox.

-Don't move- Mecha-Sally stated as she aimed one of her energy blades at Haseo's neck -You have 1 minute to disable me, but you risk the death and loss of the mixed Mobian and the recapture of the Regional Rulers. _Or..._you let this unit go and escape while you can and save the region-

"...Tails...stand down..." Tsubaki sighed as she put her weapons away.

"What?! But...?" Tails began.

"She has the advantage right now. If we try anything, she'll hurt Haseo," the Crimson haired girl told him.

"...Okay," Tails sighed in defeat.

-Good- Mecha-Sally nodded as she released her grip on Haseo, letting the hedgefox run over to his friends and hid behind Tsubaki.

**=30 SECONDS UNTIL DEATHEGG 2 LAUNCH!=**

"Tails! Tsubaki! Haseo! Hurry! We have to go now!" Rook called over to the 3.

"Okay..." Tails nodded as he, Tsubaki, and Haseo ran over to the others, but no t before Tails whispered silently to Sally, "I'm sorry Sally...We will save you. I promise..."

-Like I stated before...I don't need saving- Mecha-Sally replied, having heard what the twin-tailed fox said as she flew up towards the DeathEgg 2 just as Tails and the others rushed inside the temple.

* * *

"Sheesh! Just how many of these guys are there?!" SpiderMonkey asked in a semi-annoyed tone as he tied up more of the Dark Egg Legionnaires with his webs.

"Don't know. But knowing Drago and RazorKlaw, probably a lot!" Sonic replied as he Spin Dashed through a few more.

"No kidding! There's enough here for a army!" Makoto yelled as she and Amy sent some Dark Egg Legionnaires flying.

Unknown to Sonic and the others, Rook and his group had just reached the lower entrance to the temple and reached outside.

"Looks like everyone's still standing," Lyco noted at seeing Sonic and the others face off against the Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"True but...if we want to escape, we'll have to fight through an entire army," Lupe stated.

"Do not worry miss Lupe. We should be fine if..." Rook began before Hathor, now wearing her queenly robes, moved him out of the way.

"Sonic! The Queen of the Felidae demands your attention!" the white cat Mobian called out to Sonic, getting the blue hedgehog's attention as he kicked back a rather large Dark Egg Legionnaire and rushed over to her

"This better be good," Sonic asked her with a frown.

"To the jungle! I will be needed there!" Hathor commanded.

"...You better be right about that, Queenie," Sonic frowned as he picked up the Felidae Queen and rushed into the jungle.

"Huh? Where's Sonic going?" SpiderMonkey pondered.

"I don't know. Where miss Hathor wanted Sonic to take her must be important."

The Arachnachimp turned to see Rook and his team run towards him.

"...I see you guy were successful with your missions," Spidermonkey noted, seeing Lupe in Rook's group.

"Yes. We managed to rescue the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack, and Tails managed to plant the tracker on Eggman's ship," Rook nodded in response, "And I see you and the others are handling things out here."

"Yeah...kinda with how many of these guys keep coming. Plus I'm surprised the Omnitrix didn't..." SpiderMonkey began before the Omnitrix timed out and turned him back into Ben, "Time out? Ugh...me and my big mouth."

"...How...?" Lupe began, surprised to see the spider/chimp creature turn into a human.

"I'll explain once we're done here," Ben replied to her before looking back at Rook, "I'll look after Haseo while the Omnitrix is recharging. Can you and your team help Makoto and Amy deal with these guys?"

"...Of course" Rook nodded as he pulled out his Proto-Tool and switched it into its Sword Mode.

"Thanks," Ben nodded as he turned towards Haseo, "Come on, Haseo."

"H...hai, T...Tennyson-san," the hedgefox nodded shyly as he followed Ben to a spot where they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire while Rook and the others fought the Dark Egg Legionnaires.

* * *

-Launch successful, miss Lien-Da- Mecha-Sally stated to the female echidna as she watched Sonic's group go up against the Dark Egg Legionnaires -Sonic and his allies are in full retreat-

"...If there's one thing I know, that blue rat _never _gives up," Lien-Da frowned before slamming her fist on the arm rest, "Dammit! Those idiots Drago and Razorklaw royally screwed up! They'll just have stay behind until Eggman comes back. Grr...this trip was supposed to be a simple restock and repair, but thanks to that blue rat and his friends, we barely have enough to invade New Mobotropolis again! We can't do that _and _fend off that damn blue pest!"

-...Divide and conquere- Mecha-Sally stated.

"I'm...sorry?" Lien-Da raised an eyebrow as she turned towards the Roboticized Princess.

-Divide and conquere- Mecha-Sally repeated.

Lien-Da pondered that for a few moments before an idea formed in her head. A very, VERY dark one at that too as a evil grin grew on the female Echidna's face.

"Now you're talking...We may have to mak e a quick stop but...how about we pay you're dear, soon-to-be-deceased- brother a..._visit_?"

-...As you wish, GrandMaster Lien-Da- Mecha-Sally responded, her eyes glowing a sinister red for a bit, -And if I may make a suggestion. Send out a EMP blast so Sonic and his team doesn't follow us-

"Not a bad idea..." Lien-Da smirked as s he turned towards one of the Dark Egg Legionnaires working on one the computers, "You heard her! Send out an EMP wave so Sonic doesn't follow us!" _'At least we have enough power for one of those.'_

"B..but my lady! What about...?" the Legionnaire began.

"Just do it already!"

"Y-yes Mistress Lien-Da!" the Legionnaires yelped as he entered commands into the computer connected to one of the DeathEgg 2's weapon system.

* * *

"Oooh...that Hathor! She thinks she's so important!" Amy growled as she sent more Dark Egg Legionnaires flying with her hammer.

"Amy, calm down! We need to create an opening for Lupe so she can escape back to her tribe!" Tails explained to the pink hedgehog as he kicked a Legionnaire in to two more.

"That's true..but," Amy began before the sound of wolves howling filled the air.

"Huh? Who...?" Makoto began as everyone, including the Legionnaires, turned to see who was howling before their eyes widened.

"'sup," Sonic greeted his friends as a large group of Wolf and Felidae warriors stood behind him and Hathor.

"Let fang and claw rule here! Not species! Drive the traitors back!" Hathor commanded the warriors as they charged at the Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"...Um...Sonic? What's going on?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog as he ran up to her and the others.

"Remember when Hathor told those cats th ey needed to ally with the Wolf Pack? Well..tuns out both sides were more willing to listen than we thought," Sonic replied with a smirk.

"And you got Hathor-san to them just in time to lead a counter attack!" Tsubaki realized.

"Eeyup."

"That's awsome, Sonic!" Ben grinned.

"Hai!" Makoto agreed.

"Y...yay..." Haseo cheered almost quietly.

"That's my Sonic for you..." Amy sighed as she gazed at Sonic lovingly.

"I got some good news too Sonic! I managed to get the tracker on the DeathEgg 2! Now Eggman can't hide from us anymore," Tails stated to the blue hedgehog.

"Awsome! Great job little bro," Sonic grinned as he ruffled Tails' head fur a bit.

Nearby, both Lupe and Hathor stared down at each other, a firm look on their faces. A few moments of silence passed before both Lupe and Hathor shook each others hands.

"Once our warriors return, you may have free passage to your land," the Felidae Queen stated to Lupe.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lupe nodded with a small smile, "Both for maintaining our truce, and for the sacrifices you made today."

"Don't mention it," Hathor nodded before tightening her grip on Lupe's hand and growled at her, "To anyone..._ever_."

"Of course," Lupe replied.

"Good," Hathor nodded as she released he grip on Lupe's hand and released it.

Lupe stared at Hathor few a few seconds longer before she turned her attention towards Sonic and his group.

"I had hope we would meet again under better terms, Sonic," the Wolf Pack leader sighed a bit before asking, "Can you and your friends rest at all?"

"Wish we could, but we gotta..." Sonic began nefore he noticed the bottom of the DeathEgg 2 open up a bit, "Hm?"

"Sonic? What...?" Tails began before the DeathEgg 2 sent out a electrical shockwave.

Everyone braced themselves as the shockwave covered half of the Shazamazom. A few moments of silence passed as the group opened their eyes.

"What...just happened?" Amy pondered.

"...Don't know..." Sonic repled as he looked up to see the DeathEgg 2 no longer there, "But it seems Eggbutt's warship left while we were shielding ourselves from whatever it sent out."

"...I think I might know," Rook spoke, catching everyone's attention as he pointed towards something with a frown on his face, "Look."

Sonic and the others did so before their eyes widened.

"Oh...my," Amy gapsed as she saw some of the Dark Egg Legionnaires having trouble standing while a few were having a hard time breathing, due to some of the cyberntatic parts inside them shorting out thanks to the electrical blast.

"W...what...h-happened t-t-to them?" Haseo whispered in horror.

"That wave the DeathEgg 2 had sent out seemed to be an EMP blast, most likely to prevent us from following it," Rook gu e ssed with a frown, "And it seems the one currently in charge doesn't care what happens to her men."

"How cruel..." Tsubaki frowned.

"Yeah..." Tails nodded in agreement as he tried to use the communicator on his wrist, only for it to short out a bit as T-Pup seemed to be offline, "Everything' s down, and most likely the planes are too."

"Darn..." Sonic frowned befgore he turne d towards Ben and Rook, "Are your guys stuff still working?"

"Yeah but...the Omnitrix is still timed out," Ben repleid as the part of the Omnitrix that was green was red.

"My weapon is still functional as well," Rook nodded.

"That's good to hear," Sonic noted as he turned towards Lupe, "Looks like we'll be staying here for a while 'till our rides are fixed."

"Alright then...I'll see to it that you and your friends will have a place to stay until then," Lupe responded with a nod.

"Thanks Lupe," Sonic nodded as he turned towards his group, "Well...we might as well help gather the remaining Dark Egg Legionnaires.

"I believe there might still be some left in the temple, along with the 2nd GrandMaster assigned to this region," Rook suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Amy nodded.

"I'll stay behind with Haseo since the Omnitrix is still timed out," Ben spoke.

"'kay dude. see ya in a bit," Sonic replied as he, Amy, Tails, Rook, and Tsubaki ran towards the temple and headed inside, leaving Ben, Haseo, and Makoto along with Lupe.

"Hmm? Aren't you going with them, Makoto ?" Ben asked the Squirrel Beastkin.

"Nope. Just thought that I'd watch over Haseo with you is all," Makoto replied.

"Ahh..."

Nearby, Leeta and Lyco looked towards the same direction Sonic and his team left before sighing a bit.

"I've got to admit...I envy them," Leeta sighed.

"Yeah...going off to fight the Eggman Empire _and _the Dark Legion can make a real difference," Lyco agreed.

This caught Lupe's attention as she turend towards the two sisters.

"Are you two so ready to leave the Wolf Pack Nation?" the Grand Chief asked with a frown.

"N-no no, Grand Chief! We don't mean it like that!" Leeta replied nervously, "We'll forever be grateful that you took us into your pack and led us home!"

"Yeah!" Lyco agreed before sighing sadly, "But...Sonic and the others do so much for Mobius. The only thing me and my sister do is guard the city. We just want to be able to help Sonic and his team in return...to do more!"

"...I understand. And I agree," Lupe replied, giving a small smile towards the two rose-red wolves, "The fury you two unleashed on Drago should be spent on all of our enemies." She then motioned the two rose red wolves to come closer and whispered, "I was going over a special request just before I was...'interuppted.' Would you 2 be intrested in...a secret mission?"

"A secret mission?" Leet and Lyco repeat ed.

"Yes," the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack nodded before whispering the mission to t he two rose-red wolves.

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Makoto asked Ben as they and Haseo noticed Lupe whispering something to Leeta and Lyco.

"Don't know. Must be something important ," Ben shurgged.

"G...Guess s-so," Haseo stuttered as Leeta and Lyco approached the three.

"Well...I guess this is good bye," Leeta stated to the three with a sad smile.

"Huh? You're leaving?" Ben asked the two rose-red wolves.

"Yes. But where we're going..we can't tell you," Lyco replied.

"Mou...I wish you two could've stayed longer," Makoto pouted a bit, having made a friendship with both Leeta and Lyco.

"I wish we could too, Makoto. But we've got to go," Leeta replied.

"...Okay. Just be careful out there you two," Ben told them.

"Can do, Ben," Lyco nodded, "However..there's one thing we need to do before we go."

"Yes...something we've been wanting to do for a while now," Leeta added.

"Huh? What...?" Ben began as Leet and Lyco walked pass him and stood in front of Haseo.

"A...A...Ano..." Haseo stuttered a bit before both Leeta and Lyco hugged.

"You're just too cute~!" Both Leeta and Lyco squealed as they hugged the now, heavily blushing young hedgefox.

"..." Ben sweatdropped before looking over at a giggling Makoto, "What's so funny?"

"Well...can't you blame them, Ben-kun? Haseo does look cute when he's acting shy ," the Squirrel Beastkin giggled.

Ben sweatdropped and laughed nervously at that while Haseo, overhearing what Makoto said, let out a small squeak as he fainted in Leeta and Lyco's arms, the unconcious hedgefox' enitre body a beet red.

* * *

"I still can't belive I'm doing this..." Uncle Chuck grumbled as he worked on a black and gold metal-Sonic like figure inside a hightech lab. He then noticed a Owl Mobian in red robes entering from one of the doors, "There you are, Harvey. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Charles...I got a bit distracted listening to what Miss Nicole was telling young Mina," Harvey explained as he turned to the right as Nicole appeared in a swirl of data and Nanites, "And Nicole ? I am not generous in my praise, but when I say that this new headquarters is exquisite, know that I mean it."

"Th...thank you, Director Who," Nicole bowed, "But...I really didn't do much. This base was left over from the Iron Dominions occupation. Your demands were so few, I hardly had to do anything."

"Keep things simple. That's my motto," Harvey stated to the digital lynx.

"'Keep things simple?'" Uncle Chuck repeated, catching both Harvey and Nicole's attention as the elderly hedgehog pointed one of his tools at the Owl Mobian, "You've got Nicole violating her exile order, and me not only directly commeting treason, but rebuilding a Metal Sonic to boot!"

-And you're doing a great job on it, gramps!- the gold and black Metal Sonic grinned.

"..I see you've got it up and running," Harvey noted as he looked at the robotic hedgehog.

-Figuratively speaking. I'll need some legs to make it literal- the Metal Sonic joked.

"Hmph!" Uncle Chuck frowned as he worked on one of the Metal Sonic's legs, "I could get these recovered Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge, and Trooper parts functioning on my own. But when they join with this things Power Gem Matrix, the Self Repair incorporates them faster then I can modify them."

-Guys? I'm _right_ here, remember?- the Metal Sonic spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What I _remember _is you trying to kill my nephew," Uncle Chuck frowned at the robotic hedgehog.

-...And it was Sonic who taught me what it means to truly be alive. Don't forget _that _either- the Metal Sonic replied sadly be fore giving a small smirk -Besides, you _sorta _owe me since it was _my _core data that let you build all those Metal Sonic Troopers. Or...Oops! I'm sorry. Was that a secret?-

"...I should've installed your head last ," Uncle Chuck grumbled as he continued working on the Metal Sonics legs.

"As for 'treason' Charles, I seem to recall you didn't hesitate when I asked for your assistance," Harvey stated to the elderly hedgehog, causing him to flinch a bit as he recalled his time as a Robian when Eggman was still Robotnik.

"Yes well...Old habits die hard. Between my Spy Network and what was left of your Secret Intellegence Division, we've kept Robotnik guessing and got the Freedom Fighters the edge they needed," Uncle Chuck explained to the Owl Mobian, "And I believe Naugus is as big a threat as the doctor was back then. But...that doesn't change the fact that if we're caught, I lose my seat on the councel and Nicole faces deletion. And that's _before _that crazy wizard comes after us!"

"..Then it is as it was before, Charles...we _don't _get caught," Harvey stated calmly, "Once the robot is complete..."

-Still right here, guys!-

"We'll have a total of two on the roster, including the young Time Travler," Harvey explained to the elderly hedgehog.

"Actually..." Nicole spoke, catching Harvey's attention as the digital lynx looked over a holographic screen before turning it off, "I just received a report from Grand Chief Lupe. She, and the agents you asked for, have agreed to your request."

"Excellent. Arrange a transport for them immedeatly. I want them here yesterday, " the owl Mobian orderded.

"Wait. You're recruiting from outside the city?" Uncle Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Harvey nodded, "I screened every Freedom Fighter on Mobius for good candidates. And I liked the prospects of these two the best. And being unfamiliar t o the citizens will give them a degree of unpredictability we'll need to..."

He was interupted when everyone noticed a Mobian Lynx fall down through one of the large glass tubes in the lab.

"...Speaking of unpredictablility..." Harvey noted in intregue.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to seal the...!" Nicole began before she covered her mouth.

"Just go before you're seen!" Uncle Chuck stated to her in a panicked tone.

"Oh man...just my luck," the Lynx groaned as he rubbed his head, "I sit on one rotten stump and fall down...here?" He then noticed the area he was in, "What in the world? Where am I?"

"Oh! Uh...heh heh," Uncle Chuck chuckled nervously as he stood in front of the black and gold Metal Sonic just as Nicole dissapeared into one of the rooms computers, "H-hello there! Um...I can explain!"

"No no, Charles. Allow me," Harvey spoke as he approached the young lynx, "Larry Lynx, correct? Former Field Leader of the Substitute Division?"

"Uh...Y-yes sir?" the young lynx/Larry nodded, "Nobody seems to remember that. Wait..who are...?"

"Tell me, son. How would you like to make this city safe again?" Harvey asked him, "I believe I could use someone of your..._unique _talents."

"R...really?! You mean it?!" Larry asked hopefully, earning a nod from Harvey, " I'd love to! But..most folks wouldn't trust me to help."

"Than Larry m'boy..." Harvey began as he wrapped his arm around the young lynx, "It'll be our little _secret_."

* * *

**"HELP ME! PROFESSOR KOKONOE!" A Chibi Omake Segment**

**Starring: Professor Kokonoe, Sonic the Hedgehog, Iron Tager**

**A red curtain lifted, revealing something of a dark unlit lab…Said lab being somewhat messy. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim body, wearing a large scientist like jacket with abnormally long sleeves that end up looking like paws, with cuts made in them allowing her slender arms to slip through, red pants with two long pink tails with white tips coming from the back, and high-heeled sandals. Her hair was pink, tied in a style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which tend to overshadow her actual cat ears. Her eyes were a golden- amber with visible bags under them, possibly due to over-working, and she was also wearing glasses. This was none other than Professor Kokonoe of Sector Seven , daughter of two of the Legendary Heroes who did battle with the Black Beast. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.**

**"Hello lost children. For those who are unaware, namely those who were like 'OH MY GAWD! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CROSSOVER!' And completely over-looked what it was a crossover with, and have no idea what BlazBlue or Ben 10 even are, I am Professor Kokonoe, lord and master of the Sector Seven laboratory," She paused to push her glasses back into place briefly, and then began to speak again, "…Well, OK, we aren't in the lab at the moment. This place can sort of be temporarily m oved into the Boundary. Well, simply put, it 's a mysterious room. A mysterious room where you can do anything you want. To be honest, it's a paradise for all those sad, little children who couldn't make it to the true ending. A sort of Avalon. Though not like the one from 'Sonic and the Black Knight.' I mean, really, the idea was good, but the development and implement of how to use its controls sucked. I would have preferred it t o be on the XBOX360, myself. Along with a better story line…" She shakes her h ead, "Anyways, if you're one of those nutbars who's all 'I don't need help,' or 'I want to unlock hidden stuff,' or 'I'll just look for a flowchart online,' then you can piss off."**

** She proceeded to sigh.**

** "Anyway, my job here more or less is to do three things every five chapters. Now then, those three things. First: Answer common questions that I believe most people are asking. Second: To do a little re-cap of what happened in the past five chapters for you idiots who decide to skip them to get to the good parts in later chapters. And finally, give out supporting information to further your under standing of the terms of BlazBlue and Ben 10," Kokonoe then proceeded to glare at you, "One thing I would like to make clear now, is that _none_ of the actions in this segment are considered cannon to the story, regardless of how crazy, funny, or even lovey-dovey it is. If I get _one _message asking about if this was cannon or not, I'm castrating the sender of said message with a cattle prod and a rusty knife!"**

** Kokonoe proceeded to sigh once more. It was rather repetitive for her at that point. She began to speak yet again to you, the reader.**

** "Very well. Now that that's out of the way, lost child of the day…you may enter," She ordered, and suddenly the whole lab lit up and Kokonoe took a few steps back.**

**As if on cue, the sound of a metal door sliding open echoed in the area. Sonic entered, walking into the middle of the lab.**

**"Huh? Oh! Hey Professer Kokonoe, The blue hedgehog grinned as he waved at her.**

**"Oh great..you again." Kokonoe groaned a bit before sighing, "Ugh...Let's just get on with it."**

**"You sound like you don't want to do this," Tager noted as he walked in from th e shadows behind Kokonoe.**

**"Considering how late it is right now, the Author wanted to get this done with before he goes to bed. Lazy ass waking me from my quick catnap..." Kokonoe grumbled. **

**RE-CAP**

**"Wait a minute. What about the questions? "Sonic asked her.**

**"There aren't any yet since this story is still new and not many people have probably played/watched all three series," Kokonoe explained, "Tager. This is your alley."**

**"Why is it my alley?" Tager asked in annoyance. **

** "Because you're the one with the camera installed in his eyes," Kokonoe smirked like a cat.**

** "I swear that you're a pervert more than a scientist…" Tager sighed with a shake of his head and his arms shrugging.**

** "Just shut up and do the damn review!" Kokonoe barked.**

**"I'll do it," Sonic volunteered as he looked over at the reader, "Well, since this is chapter five, not much has happened. So far, it started when I met the professor here and she gave me a map th at led me to Ben, Rook, Makoto, and Tsubaki… along with Lien-Da and Drago who had fol lowed us. They woke up the four and Ben transformed into Way Big to scare them off. He and Rook proceeded to wake up Makoto and she started to try and beat up them up!"**

** "Well, she did think they were with Hazama at the time," Tager noted, "He was able to prevent anything bad from happening thanks to turning into Spidermonkey and detaining her while Rook went to check and see if Tsubaki was alright. After the introductions and stories were met, Amy decided to do some clothes shopping for the four."**

** "Oh, so very true," Sonic nodded, "Before she went off to do that, Me, Tails and Amy led Ben and the others to Freedom HQ, where they meet Nicole and find out that she's been exiled there thanks to Naugus using the people's fear of her. "**

**"Fear is a powerful thing," Tager stated .**

**"Yeah...I guess it is..." Sonic sighed before looking at the reader again, "After I introduced Ben and Makoto to my uncle, and had him examin Ben's Omnitrix, I asked him to see if it can bring...Sally back to normal. He told me that it might, but it might be difficult with how she is now. After hearing that, I decided to head to the Hospital to pay Antione a visit. Of course...along the way, I ran into...Ugh, Silver. He claimed that he figured out who the traitor was and said it was Antione. He..." he pasued as he took a deep, calming breath, "He probably regretted that as I grabbed him by his head fur and pretty much dragged all the way to the Hospital to show him Antione's condition. While I was talking to myself after I showed him, Silver overheard me mention Bunnie's name and...and..." He took another deep, calming breath.**

**"I'll take it from here," Tager told the hedgehog as he turned towards the reader, "Silver had then claimed that Bunnie might've been the traitor, and it resulted Sonic snapping at him. After the events at the Hospital, Sonic had returend to Freedom HQ at the same time Amy had returned shopping for some new clothes for Ben and the others."**

**"Yeah..." Sonic nodded as he took over, "After Ben, Makoto, Rook, and Tsubaki changed into their new clothes, Amy and Tails tried to get me out of the room I locked myself in because Eggman, or rather Lien-Da since ol chrome-dome was gone at the moment, was attacking Furvill. I pretty didn't care about that at the time and told them both that the Freedom Fighter's were done. Big mistake on my part as Amy dragged me into the rec room and pretty much slapped me in the face in front of everyone. After a few words Amy said to me, I pretty much got out of my funk and decided that we should make a new team from the ground up with Ben and the others wanting to help as well. At that time, Rotor had returned to HQ and told us that Naugus had tried to banish Nicole from Freedom HQ as well. Good thing my uncle and most of the council were against it. After a few ideas were thrown around, I took Rotor to the council and we proposed the idea of two new teams, one to protect the city while the other goes after Eggman. Much to..." he pasues to snicker a bit,"Icky Nausious' dismay, the council agreed. And thus, Team Freedom and Team Fighters were born."**

**"That's true. While Team Fighters, which consisted of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Ben, Rook, Makoto, and Tsubaki, were off defending Furvill from Lien-Da's forces, Team Freedom, which consisted of Rotor Walrus, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Heavy, and Bomb, protected the city," Tager stated.**

**"Huh...So that's who Rotor picked fpr his team..." Sonic noted as he took his turn, "After me and my team beat the EggSwats, we left to go after the DeathEgg 2 . But before we left, Haseo, one of the people living there and possibly the shyest Mobian I've ever seen and met, asked to join Team Fighters because he wanted to try and find his Big sis. After a quick talk, Haseo joined our team and we left for the Shazamazon next, where we found out that Lupe and the Queen of the Felidae have been kidnapped by..." He gained a sad look on his face, "Sally..." He quickly shook it off before looking back at the reader, "We had found out about this from Leeta and Lyco, two members of the Wolf Pack, and they decided to help us go and rescue Lupe and the Felidae Queen by splitting into two teams. After a while, me and my team had came across Hathor, who wasn't the Queen at the moment since she didn't have her Royal robes on and was being chased by Razorklaw a nd a few Dark Egg Legionnaires. Before Razorklaw could hurt her, me and my team got rid of the Dark Egg Legionnaires while BEn, who turned into Rath, took on Razorklaw and...well..."**

**"Pretty much destroyed him by using a move that looked like Zangief's Final Atomic Buster mixed with the KinnikuBuster from Ultimate Muscle?" Kokonoe asked with a cat like smirk.**

**"Uh...yeah. That," Sonic chuckled nervously a bit before clearing his throat, " After that...'match' we find out that H at hor had escaped from the Dark Egg Legion Chapter stationed in the Shazamazon. Of course, after the explanation, a few Felidae warriors tried to attack us. But thanks to Hathor, she managed to convince them to leave us alone. After a few hours of walking, we managed to reach the Dark Egg Legion's Shazamazon HQ, along with the DeathEgg 2. We had also regrouped with Rook and the others and had came up with a plan. While me and a few others were distracting the Dark Egg Legionnaires stationed outside the temple, Rook and his team ran inside."**

** "Once they were inside, Tails, Tsubaki, and Haseo split from the group and headed up to where the Deathegg 2 was located while Rook, Leeta, Lyco, and Hathor headed to were Lupe was being held," Tager stated a s he took his turn, using one of his fingers to move his glasses up a bit, "Once they got to where the Grand Chief was, they noticed Drago watching over her. Before Drago could finish her off after Lupe had mentioned that Eggman will have replace him as the GrandMaster of the Shazamazon, Leeta and Lyco double temaed Drago and knocked him unconcious. While this was going on, Tails had just finished planting the Tracker underneath the DeathEgg2. But before he could leave with Tsubaki and Haseo, he was ambushed by Mecha-Sally."**

**Sonic flinched a bit when he heard Tager mention Sally's name.**

**"Having no choice to defend themselves, Tails and Tsubaki decided to fight back, along with Lupe since she, Rook, and his team had reached the area Tails and his team were at, but not before Mecha-Sally took Haseo hostage and threatened to kill him if they tried anything," Tager continued, "Seeing as they had no choice , Tails and Tsubaki stood down, letting Mecha-Sally let go of Haseo. After a few moments of silence, Tails, Haseo, and Tsubaki regrouped with Rook and the others and left just as Mecha-Sally flew towards the DeathEgg 2."**

**"...Man...this is the first I'm hearing of it," Sonic gasped in a shocked and suprised tone.**

**"Yeah...too bad you won't remember it until your twin tailed, kid genius tells you about it next chapter," Kokonoe explained to him.**

**"..." Sonic blinked in confusion at that as he turned towards the reader again, "While me, Makoto, Amy, and Ben, who had turned into SpiderMonkey at the time, were dealing with the Dark Egg Legionnaires, Rook and his team had just reached o utside the temple. After that, Hathor , who was wearing her royal robes, ordered me to take her to the jungle, which I did while Amy and the others dealt with the remaining Dark Egg Legionnaires. After a while, me and Queen Hathor had return ed, with a large group of Wolf Pack an Felidae Warriors backing us up! After a few words were said between Lupe and Hathor, Lupe had offered me and my team a place to stay for a bit. I was about to decline before the DeathEgg 2 sent out a EMP blast, pretty much disabling both the Tornado and the Gale, the plane Ben and his friends are using, and disabling the Dark Egg Legionnaires cybernetic parts."**

**"A clever tactic I'll give Lien-Da that. ..but leaving her men behind and having them get caught in the EMP blast was a cowardly move," Tager frowned.**

**ADDITIONAL INFORMATION**

** "Okay, let's get this off first; the damn author is lazy as hell!" Kokonoe barked.**

**"Then how did he write up this little story?" Tager smirked.**

**"Shut up or I'll get Arakune in here and turn on your new function again like last time."**

** "Urk!" Tager flinched as he moved behin d Sonic, shaking like a leaf.**

**"..." Kokonoe sighed, "Let's just get on with the additional info. Today, we'll be talking about the Ars Magus."**

**"Ars what?" Sonic blinked in confusion.**

**"'Ars Magus.' Or Skill Formula if you want the translated version," Kokonoe replied, "Ars Magus is the use of science to manipulate Seithr. During the Dark War, one of the Six Heroes passed her Magic to mankind. But humans were unable to use Magic in its basest form as they we re not capable of handling or manipulating it. Therefore, in order to make use of it, humanity did a great deal of research into the subject and eventually developed what is now known as 'Ars Magus.' By using science to manipulate Seithr that came from the Black Beast, Ars Magus could be used to many ends, such as powering vehicles, creating weapons, and a lot of other stuff."**

**"Woah..." Sonic awed.**

**"Yeah...but in order to use Ars Magus, one would have to recite the ars, or 'spell' recoreded in a Grimoir," Kokonoe stated, "When Ars Magus was first developed , the creators found that the power and effectiveness of a Grimoire varied with its user. Since that discovery, mankind was able to produce more efficient Ars Magus. Unfortunately, Ars Magus alone was not enough to defeat the Black Beast and mankind knew they would need more power and developed Ars Armagus(Skill Formul a Armaments), or "Armagus"."**

**"Ars Armagus? What're those? And also, who're the Six Heroes?" Sonic asked her. **

**"We'll cover those subjects another time ," Kokonoe answered, "Anyway...that wraps up the last segment. Finally..."**

**"Wait. Hold on Kokonoe. I've been meaning to ask...what do you mean I'm not going to remember Sally taking Hase..." Sonic began before Kokonoe held up a Chili -Dog, making the blue hedgehog drool a bit.**

**"You want this?" Kokonoe asked him with a cat-like smirk, earning a nod from Sonic as she tossed it out the door, "Fetch!"**

**Like a bat out of hell, Sonic ran after it in a blue blur just as the door leading to the lab closed.**

**"...You put something in that Chili-Dog, didn't you?" Tager asked Kokonoe in a suspicious tone.**

**"...Maybe," Kokonoe replied, earning a frown form Tager, "Okay, okay. I put a pill in there to make him forget about that part about Mecha-Sally taking Haseo hostage. Nothing more, nothing less, okay?!"**

**"..." Tager sighed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hidden Sanctuary

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Well..it's finally happening. The crossover all the Megaman and Sonic fans have been waiting for! That's right! I'm talking about the Megaman/Sonic crossover comic, When Worlds Collide! Oh man, I already read parts one and two and it...is...EPIC! And before anyone ask, yes. I'm planning on doing a arc based on the crossover. Only...it'll be a little different.*clears throat*Anyway, on to the disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series. I do though own Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai the Hedgefox and Ellie the Hedgewolf while Gammatron owns Nun-Kaka and Omni-Kaka. Also, I had some help from Bigby the Big Bad Wolf and Gammatron with some of the scenes in here while some of it is from chapter 3 of Gammatron's Omniverse Underground story._

* * *

"This should not be too difficult," Rook noted as he and Tails surveyed their vehicles, "The vehicles themselves are intact, it is their engines and computers that suffered the worst. That EMP did a considerable number on them."

"I know what you mean," Tails nodded, "It might take me a while to fix them up again."

"I will gladly help in any way I can, Tails," Rook offered, "The longer we take, the more havoc this Doctor Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion wreak upon Mobius."

"Sure thing, Rook. Let's get started," Tails smiled as he went to the storage part of the Tornado and whipped out some tools while Rook readied his own Proto-tool for us.

"A pity that Ben's Omnitrix is still timed out," Rook sighed a bit as he inspected the engine of their ship, the Gale, "Perhaps enough joltage from one of his electrical forms could give our plans the boost they need."

"It's possible," Tails stated as he started tinkering with the Tornado, "But too much could wind up frying the engines and then who knows if they could be fixed."

"That is a good point." Rook admitted. "Then again there is Jury Rigg."

"Jury Rigg?" Tails repeated.

"One of Ben's transformations who specializes in fixing equipment at a remarkable fast pace. In fact, you could compare Jury Rigg to Sonic in terms of speed when it comes to machinery."

"_Th..That _fast?!" Tails' jaw dropped, nearly dropping the tools in his hands after hearing that.

"Jury Rigg has a compulsive desire to destroy or fix any machinery nearby. Though quite useful, his desires make him a difficult alien for Ben to control," Rook explained.

"Wow..." Tails awed as he took this information in, "I didn't know Ben could have trouble controlling some of his aliens."

"Aside from Jury Rigg, the only other alien I have seen Ben have difficulty controlling is Rath," Rook further explained, "But that is because Appoplexians, Rath's species, are naturally aggressive and lacking in intelligence. Sadly, that affects Ben whenever he turns into Rath. Ben has complete control over all the aliens I have seen him turn into."

"..." Tails nodded as he checked all over the Tornado, to make sure there wasn't any part he was missing, "I still can't believe they pulled an EMP blast."

"I am surprised as well," Rook noted with a frown, "The one in charge must have known the damage the EMP would do to their Legionnaries, but unleashed the blast regardless. Is this Dr. Eggman so cruel as to cast his followers aside like that?"

"...He is," Tails scowled, remembering all the cruel things Eggman and his minions had done; both to each other and to innocent lives.

"..." Rook shook his head as he started repairs on the Gale, "I have met many despicable life forms back in my own universe, but only a few have I met are as cruel as this Dr. Eggman. While Ben is not here, I am sure he would agree that we will do everything we can to help you stop Dr. Eggman."

"Thanks, Rook. I appreciate that. And I know Sonic and Amy do too." Tails smiled.

Rook smiled back. Deciding that conversation would help things go faster, he asked, "So, is it true that you made the Tornado all by yourself?"

"Well, not all by myself. The original was made by me and Nate Morgan. When it got damaged, I simply improved it." Tails admitted.

"I must admit, you are quite intelligent," Rook complimented, "You're even more intelligent that most adults I have encountered."

"Ah, gee, Rook," Tails scratched the back of his head sheepishly as they resumed working, "By the way, where did everyone go?"

"If I remember right, Sonic and miss Rose are helping some of the villagers out with some task, and I believe Makoto and Haseo are with Ben and Tsubaki at the moment," Rook replied.

"I see..." Tails noted, "And what are Ben and Tsubaki doing?"

"Hmm...if I recall, I believe miss Tsubaki is giving Ben a lesson on the Japanese language," Rook replied.

* * *

_'Man...Makoto wasn't kidding,'_ Ben mentally groaned a bit as he had almost fallen asleep during Tsubaki's lesson, the Crimson-haired girl giving him a firm look while Makoto and Haseo watched from not to far away.

"I hope you're not going to fall asleep again, Ben Tennyson. Remember, I did warn you not to sleep during the lessons," Tsubaki stated to Ben in a firm tone.

"I..I know! It's just I'm a little bit tired from battling all those Dark Egg Legionnaires while you and the others were inside the temple!" Ben yelped a bit.

"...understandable," Tsubaki noted, the firm look not leaving her face, "But I suggest you stay awake long enough for the lesson, got it?"

"R..Right. I mean! Hai," Ben nodded.

"Good. And I see you're already starting to get some of the basics down," Tsubaki noted.

"Well, you and Makoto did teach me about those during the flight here," Ben replied with a small chuckle.

"That's true, Ben," Tsubaki nodded, "Now then, after a few more words, the lesson will be over for today."

"Alright," Ben nodded before mentally sighin in relief, '_Oh thank god! I don't I can take that look she's giving me any longer!'_

"Now then..." Tsubaki began as she motioned to a picture of a wolf and cat with the Japanese Kanji for their names next to them, "As I was about to ask you before you started to fall asleep Ben...what's the Japanese words for wolf and cat?"

"..." Makoto was about to whisper something to him before Tsubaki shot a firm look at her, shutting the Squirrel Beastkin up.

"Hold on...I think I know this. Um...it's...Urufu and Neko," Ben replied.

"Good. You were paying attention at least," Tsubaki noted with a small smile before motioning to a picture with the Kanji for 'Friendship' on it, "Now, what's the Japanese word for Friendship?"

"Hmm..." Ben pondered a bit before asking, "Is it...Tomodachi?"

"No. But you were close, Ben. 'Tomodachi' is the Japanese word for 'Friend(s)'. The Japanese word for 'Friendship' was 'Yūjō'," Tsubaki explained.

"Darn. I thought I had it right there," Ben sighed.

"It's okay Ben. We all make mistakes at times. Now..." Tsubaki began before she felt a small jolt of pain in one of her eyes, causing the crimson-haired girl to hold one of her hands over it.

"Tsubaki? Are you alright?" Makoto asked her friend in concern.

"H..hai," Tsubaki replied as the pain subsided for now, _'Damn. Even if I'm not holding the Izayoi, I can still feel the side effects from it.'_

Makoto was about to say something to her before a female Wolf Mobian with light-brown fur entered the room.

"Excuse me," the wolf spoke, catching Ben and the others' attention, "I apologize for interrupting what you're doing but, the Grand Chief wishes to see you."

"Eh? What does Lupe-san want to see us for?" Makoto asked curiously.

"She will explain once you're there," the wolf replied as she motioned the group to follow her, "Please follow me. I don't want to keep the Grand Chief waiting."

"Okay," Ben nodded as the group followed the female wolf.

"a...ano...T-Tsubaki-san?" Haseo spoke, catching the crimson-haired girl's attention.

"Hai, Haseo?"

"A...ano...are...are y-you sure y-you're okay?" the hedgefox asked her in a worried tone.

"..." Tsubaki was silent for a moment before giving Haseo a small smile, "I'm okay Haseo. You don't have to act so worried about me."

"D...demo...what about...?" Haseo began.

"Something just flew into my eye is all..." Tsubaki replied as she turned around and placed a hand close to one of her eyes, _'I'm sorry I had to lie to you Haseo. I don't think I can tell you or the others what's wrong with me.'_

* * *

"...Man, I'm bored," Sonic yawned as he and Amy stood in the Grand Chief's room inside the temple, Lupe sitting across from them.

"Be patient Sonic. They'll come," Lupe told the blue hedgehog before she noticed Ben and the others walk in with the female wolf Mobian leading them, "And there they are right now."

"Finally!" Sonic exclaimed, "I've been waiting for them to get here!"

"...It's only been 10 minutes Sonic?" Amy sweatdropped.

"Yeah. And I've could've been searching the jungle by now with how long we were waiting," Sonic replied, causing Amy to sweatdrop again.

"I've brought them as you wished, Grand Chief," the light brown female wolf bowed.

"Thank you, Leera," Lupe nodded as the female wolf/Leera left before the Grand Chief turned her attention to Sonic, "And actually Sonic, that's kinda why I called all of you in here."

"Huh? What do you mean, Lupe?" sonic couldn't help but ask.

"One of the scouts had spotted a Dark Egg Legionnaire somewhere in the Shazamazon," Lupe replied, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What?! But I thought that EMP blast got all of the Legionnaires," Sonic said in a shocked tone.

"I thought so too, but it seems one managed to avoid it," Lupe stated, "Sonic, I need you and a few others to find this Legionnaire and see if he or she knows anything."

"'Kay. I'll take Ben and Makoto with me," Sonic nodded.

"What?! But what about me, Sonic? I want to go with you too," Amy whined a bit.

"Sorry Amy. I need you to stay to look after Rook and Tails while they repair the Tornado and Gale. Just in case that Legionnaire pops up here," Sonic told her.

"...fine," Amy pouted as she walked out of the room, grumbling about how she couldn't spend time with Sonic.

"A...ano...M...may I c-come too, S...Sonic-san?" Haseo asked the blue hedgehog with a stutter.

"...sure. Who knows, we'll probably find your sis as well while we're looking," Sonic told him.

"R...really?" Haseo asked hopefully, earning a nod from Sonic, "A...arigato, Sonic-san."

"Heh...no prob man."

"I'll..." Tsubaki began before wincing in pain a bit as she held a hand over one of her eyes again.

"Hmm? Are you okay?" Lupe asked in concern.

"Y...yes, Lupe-san. Just...a small headache is all," Tsubaki replied as the pain subsided again.

Lupe frowned at that, not buying that small lie Tsubaki told her.

"Alright...let's head out guys," Sonic said as he and his team left.

Tsubaki was about to join them before Lupe placed a hand on the crimson-haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay behind miss Yayoi," the Grand Chief told her.

"Eh? But..." Tsubaki began.

"It's not wise to tell lies, especially to someone like me," Lupe stated with a frown.

"...You noticed...didn't you?" Tsubaki asked with a sigh.

"Yes. There's something wrong with your eyes, isn't there?" Lupe asked.

"...Hai. But..." Tsubaki began with a sad sigh, "I don't think I can tell you, Lupe-san."

"Why not?"

"...I..just can't," Tsubaki replied sadly.

"...Don't worry," Lupe spoke, giving the crimson-haired girl a small, soft smile, "I won't tell anyone about it...but I want you to promise me to tell your friends about later on. Okay?"

"..." Tsubaki stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "O...Okay, Lupe-san."

* * *

"Say Haseo, mind if I ask ya a question?" Sonic asked the hedgefox as they, Ben, and Makoto walked through the Shazamazon.

"A...Ano...H-hai, Sonic-san," Haseo replied with a stutter.

"Your big sis...what's she like?"

"...O...Onee-chan...s-she...she's's the g...greatest..." Haseo replied, a smile growing on the hedgefox' face, "Sh-she's really kind, her cooking's amazing, and..and...she's the best."

"..she's that great, huh?" Ben asked.

"H-hai, Ben-san!" Haseo nodded a little louder than his normal, shy tone before gaining a sad smile, "She..she always took care of me, even when our Kaa-san and Tou-san were still alive. And..." He paused as he grabbed his snow-white tail and rubbed it a bit, "she always heals the wounds I get from the bullies back home in Furvill."

"...you were bullied because of your tails, weren't you?" Sonic asked.

"H...hai," the hedgefox nodded sadly, "Back home...the bullies would always make fun of me because I have two different colored tails, and sometimes they would beat me up as well...they...they also made fun of how shy I was, saying that nobody would notice someone as shy as me..."

"...I see..." Sonic noted with a frown, remembering all the times Tails was bullied because of his two tails, "Tails had the same problem as well before he met me and my friends, Haseo."

"R...really?"

"Yep," Sonic nodded in response.

"I had problems with bullies too when I was a kid," Ben added, remembering all the times his former bullies, Cash and JT, bullied him.

"...Same here demo...I don't want to talk about it," Makoto stated in a almost pained-tone.

Back in her world, Beastkin were often considered outcast, much like the Negro race when there was still a United States of America. She had decided to just let them have their way and yet they still didn't accept her. If she hadn't met her friends on that day, she'd probably closed herself off from anyone. Taking a deep breath, Makoto placed a hand on Haseo's shoulder.

"Haseo...those bullies back in your hometown..forget about them and ignore what they say," Makoto told the young hedgefox with a small smile on her face, "Because no matter what they say or do to you, just know that you're never along. Because your friends will be with you..." she placed a hand over Haseo's heart, "...Right here."

"...A...arigatou, M-Makoto-san," Haseo smiled, wiping the small tears that formed in his eyes, "Y-you know something...O...Onee-chan would always tell me the same thing."

"Well...that's because she looking out for you like any big sis would. I should know, because I..." Makoto began before a nearby set of bushes started to shake, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short Makoto, but someone's coming. Quick, hide," Sonic spoke quietly as the group hid behind a nearby tree, the blue hedgehog sticking his head slightly out from behind it.

Peking its head out of the shaking bushes was a Dark Egg Legionnaire with cat ears. It looked around a bit before crawling out of the bushes, revealing it to be female from the figure it had, and it was holding a bag filled with something as it took another look around the area.

"Looks like Lupe was right about there being a Dark Egg Legionnaire out here," Sonic whispered as he turned towards Ben and the others, "I'm going to try to get a jump on her. If anything goes wrong, you guys come out, got it?"

"Got it/hai," Ben and Makoto nodded.

"Cool," Sonic nodded as he slowly walked from behind the tree and walked slowly towards the Legionnaire as quietly as possible. When he got into a good enough distance, he stopped and leapt towards the Legionnaire.

The Legionnaire's ears twitched a bit before she dropped her bag and jumped out of way, letting Sonic crash face first into a tree.

"...ow," the blue hedgehog groaned in pain a bit as he pulled his face out of the tree he crashed into and turned around, glaring at a sorta chuckling Dark Egg Legionnaire, "So you think you're pretty funny, huh? Well, let's see if you find _this_ funny!" He became a blur and charged at the Legionnaire.

The Legionnaire's response to that? She moved slightly out of the way and held her leg out making sonic trip over it and crash into another tree.

"...Okay, now you're starting to make me mad, lady!" Sonic growled as he charged and attempted to grab the Legionnaire again multiple times, failing in each attempt as the Legionnaire kept dodging each grab.

After Sonic's 10th failed attempt to grab the Legionnaire, the cloaked cat pulled out a red cape and waved it like a Matador would to a bull.

Sonic's left eye twitched in anger at that as he charged at the Legionnaire again, who pulled the cape up at the last second, causing Sonic to crash face first into an anvil.

The Legionnaire chuckled a bit at the trick she just pulled while the still hidden Ben, Makoto, and Haseo tried their best to not laugh at Sonic's misfortune.

_'Man, if Rook were here, he'd probably be asking 'where did that anvil come from?''_ Ben thought before frowning, _'Where the heck did that anvil come from?'_

"Why you little...!" Sonic growled as he charged once more...only to have the Legionnaire to move to the side, revealing a cliff, "Uh oh." Sonic tried to run back onto the land until the Legionnaire handed him the anvil, "Aw nuts." He screamed as he fell down the cliffside, "Ah! Ooh! Gah! Cactus!" a goat bleating was heard, "Goat! Ah! Another cactus!" everyone winced as they heard Sonic cry out, "Gaaaah! The nuts! Cactus to the nuts! What's with all the Cacti?!"

"That has got to hurt..." Makoto winced before she realized something, "Where's the Legionnaire?"

"What?!" everyone looked around to see the Legionnaire had escaped.

"Well that's our luck," Ben sighed, "I'll go get Sonic."

"Okay. Me and Haseo will try and see if we can find that Legionnaire again," Makoto stated with Haseo shyly nodding in agreement.

"Alright," Ben nodded as he activated the Omnitrix and turned into SpiderMonkey, "I'll meet you guys once I get Sonic from the bottom of that cliff."

"Okay," Makoto nodded as she and Haseo left while SpiderMonkey climbed down the cliff to retrieve Sonic.

* * *

"I can't believe I ran into Sonic of all people..." the Legionnaire noted to herself as she walked along a path, carrying the bag she had dropped before chuckling a bit, "Still...it was kinda fun to mess with him a bit. now I see why..." her left ear twitched when she heard something nearby.

Taking precautions, she climbed up a nearby tree hid behind its foliage. Moving a bit of the leafs back with her free hand, the Legionnaire peeked out to see what, or who caused that noise before sighing a bit in relief, seeing a broken stick laying in the spot where she was at.

"That's a relief...for a moment there, I thought Sonic was following me, angry about that trick I played on him," the cloaked cat sighed before she spotted a certain twin-tailed hedgefox walking down the same path she was on.

"A...ano...I...I wonder where Nanaya-san went?" Haseo pondered to himself as he shyly looked around.

_'Wait..is that Tails? No...He almost looks like him...except he looks like he's half-hedgehog, and has black fur while one of his tails is a pure snow-white...' _The Legionnaire thought to herself, unaware that someone else was in the tree with her, _'I wonder why...'_

"Got ya!"

"Huh?!" the Legionnaire blinked before being grabbed from behind by Makoto, causing the cloaked cat to dropped her bag to drop near Haseo, the shy hedgefox giving out a small surprised yelp.

"Sorry lady...but you're not getting away this time," Makoto grinned as the Legionnaire tried to free herself from the Squirrel Beastkin's grip as she landed next to Haseo, suprising the hedgefox again.

"N...nanaya-san? W...where...?" Haseo began.

"I was in the tree's to see if the Legionnaire was hiding in one of them," Makoto replied before looking at the struggling Legionnaire, "Okay you...what's in that bag you were carrying?"

"!" the Legionnaire paused from her struggling before replying, "Um...n..nothing!"

Haseo blinked a bit before opening the bag, revealing that there was different kinds of food inside.

"A..ano..M..miss? G..gomen demo...th...this d-doesn't l-look like nothing," the shy hedgefox stated to the cloaked Legionnaire.

"Yeah...care to explain why you have all that food?" Makoto asked the cloaked cat with a frown.

"...fine...you caught me," the Legionnaire sighed in defeat, "I...I'll tell you everything."

"Good...but can you hold it for a bit? Me and Haseo have to get back to our friends," Makoto stated.

"..fine...but can you let me go, please?" the Legionnaire asked.

"Yeah...nice try, but I'm not going to fall for that old line," Makoto replied with a small frown.

"Darn...but still, smart move for not trusting me right there," the Legionnaire complemented.

"Thanks," Makoto nodded as she and Haseo headed back to Sonic and Ben, the Legionnaire still in the Squirrel Beastkin's arms.

* * *

"Ow...ow...ow...OW! Watch it there, Ben! You nearly pulled out one of my quills right there!" Sonic growled at SpiderMonkey, who was pulling the cactus needles of the blue hedgehog once they were at the top of the cliff.

"Sorry Sonic. It's kinda difficult trying to figure out which are your quills and which are the cactus needles," SpiderMonkey apologized as he pulled off the last few cactus needles on Sonic's back, "And that's the last off them."

"Finally," Sonic sighed in relief as he got up and looked around a bit, "Hey...where's Makoto and Haseo?"

"They went to go after the Legionnaire while I went to go and get you from the bottom of that cliff," Spidermonkey replied as he turned back into Ben before he and Sonic spotted the mentioned Squirrel Beastkin and shy Hedgefox walking towards them, "And here they come right now."

"Sweet. And they caught the Legionnaire too," Sonic noted as he saw Makoto carrying the Legionnaire in her arms.

"A...Ano...w-we're back, M...minna-san," Haseo stuttered a bit, carrying the Legionnaire's bag.

"We can see that, Haseo," Ben noted before spotting the bag the hedgefox was holding, "What's in the bag?"

"Some food demo...I don't know where she got it," Makoto answered.

"I see..." Sonic noted before glaring at the Legionnaire, "Alright lady, where did you get the food? Did you steal it from the Wolf Pack and the Felidae?"

"I didn't steal it from either of them! I stole it from the Dark Egg Legions base that was assigned to the Shazamazon!" the Legionnaire growled in a ticked off tone.

"...yeah right. You expect me to believe that?" Sonic frowned at the cloaked cat, "You better tell the truth right now before things get ugly."

"I am telling the truth!" the Legionnaire yelled.

"Yeah right! I bet you were hiding somewhere when that EMP blast went off, giving an advantage to steal from both the Wolf Pack and Felidae during the confusion!" Sonic growled back.

"For the last time...I DIDN'T STEAL FROM THE WOLF PACK OR THE FELIDAE! GOD! I FORGOT HOW THICK-HEADED YOU CAN BE AT TIMES, SONIC!" the Legionnaire snapped before realizing her mistake, _'Uh oh...'_

"Yeah! Well...wait a minute..." Sonic blinked before looking at the Legionnaire suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

"...Uh...W..well...a lot of people know your name. W...what's so suspicious about that?" the Legionnaire asked nervously.

"...I guess that's true...but let me ask you something else..." Sonic began as he moved in towards the Legionnaire's face, "Why do you have a faint smell of skunk on you?"

This caused the Legionnaire to freeze up while Ben and the others looked at Sonic in confusion.

"If you guys don't believe me, take a quick sniff yourselves," Sonic told Ben and the others.

Feeling a bit curious, Makoto took a quick whiff on the Legionnaire before using on of her hands to cover her nose.

"Jeez! She does have a faint skunk smell on her!" the Squirrel Beastkin gagged as she still held the Legionnaire in her other arm.

"Exactly. And last time I checked, there weren't any skunks here in the Shazamazon," Sonic nodded before looking back the now very nervous Legionnaire, "Now...who are you really?"

"...I guess one of the Freedom Fighters was going to find out eventually. Never figured it would be you, Sonic," the Legionnaire sighed in defeat as she motioned to Makoto, "Before I reveal myself, can you have her let me go?"

"...okay," Sonic nodded as he looked at Makoto next, "Makoto?"

"Hai," the Squirrel Beastkin nodded as she let the Legionnaire go.

"Thank you," the Legionnaire thanked her as she turned over to Sonic, "Alright...before I show you, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even the other Freedom Fighters, about this."

"...Alright. I promise," Sonic replied, "But...why?"

"You're about to find out..." the Legionnaire stated as she grabbed the hood of her cloak. She then took one last deep breath before slowly moving the hood down, revealing that she was a Mobian black cat with a white muzzle and emerald green eyes.

Sonic's eye widened in absolute shock the moment he saw the cat's face.t

"...N...no way..b..but I thought you..." the blue hedgehog gasped.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Ben asked the shocked Sonic, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hai. Do you..know her or something, Sonic?" Makoto asked.

"Y...yeah," Sonic nodded as he shook of the surprised shock, "Sh...she's Hershey St. John, a member of the Royal Secret Service, a independent faction of the Royal Army that took on missions given to them by the king." He then turned his attention back towards the cat, "Hershey, what're you doing out here, dressed as a Dark Egg Legionnaire? Everyone thought you were dead."

"...I thought I was too but..." Hershey began as she gave a sad sigh, "Look. Can we talk about this somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable talking about this out in the open."

"O..okay but...where do ya want to talk?" Sonic asked, still shocked to see that Hershey was still alive.

"I know of a place where no one, not even Eggman, can find us," the black and white cat answered before motioning Sonic and his group to follow her, "Please, follow me."

"Alright..." Sonic nodded as he turned towards Ben and the others, "Let's head out, guys."

"okay/hai/H...hai," Ben, Makoto, and Haseo nodded as they and Sonic followed Hershey.

"But are you sure about this Sonic?" Ben whispered to the blue hedgehog.

"I'm sure. Hershey's a good friend," Sonic replied before whispereing to himself, "Even though she has bad taste in men..."

"I heard that, Sonic," Hershey spoke as she overheard the hedgehog, "And first off, Geoffery's a good man...even though he says somethings that end up ticking people off...and second, I don't have bad taste in men!"

"Oh really? What about Dra..." Sonic began with a teasing smirk before Hershey slashed him across the face with her claws, "YEOWCH!"

"Sonic...I know we haven't seen each other in a long time...but I suggest you _don't _mention _him_ around me...got it?" the black and white cat growled in a very dangerous tone.

"Okay! okay! I'm sorry! I won't bring.._his_ name up around you!" Sonic yelped as he held his scratched face in pain.

"Good..." Hershey nodded as she retracted her claws.

_'Note to self, do _not _tick her off,' _Ben and Makoto thought to themselves while Haseo hid behind the Squirrel Beastkin.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Grand Chiefs hut, Lupe was deeply taking in all the information Tsubaki told her. Laying before the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack was the item that started the explanation, Tsubaki's weapon, the Izayoi. Lupe took in every detail of the weapon before her, tracing her finger along the edge of the blade before removing her finger from it. She then looked over at Tsubaki, who was sitting across from her.

"Tsubaki...May I suggest something?" Lupe asked the crimson haired girl.

"H...hai, Lupe-san," Tsubaki nodded.

"..This weapon of yours...the Izayoi...I want you to get rid of it," Lupe stated with a serious look on her face, "FRom what you told me, the Izayoi has the ability to control light, making it a very powerful weapon to use. But...the side effect it causes..." she pasued as she clenched her fist, "To have it steal the user's eye sight and eventually killing them..makes the Izayoi a truly dangerous weapon as well..."

"..." Tsubaki stayed silent at that, knowing that a few people in her world told her the exact same thing.

"Also...I don't know why...but when I took a closer look at the Izayoi...I sensed something...like a pulse of sorts," Lupe added, "Almost...as if it was alive."

"Alive?" Tsubaki repeated as she looked over at Lupe.

"Yes...and I fear what'll happen if it becomes active...and that's why I want you to get rid of this..demons craft before it falls into the wrong hands..." Lupe stated to her, a feeling of dread growing inside the Grand Chief if Eggman, or someone worse then him were to get their hands on the Izayoi.

"...I wish I could Lupe-san...but I can't," Tsubaki sighed sadly as she placed one of her hands underneath her left eye, "I've already gone too far with using the Izayoi...my eye sight is almost gone. And from time to time, even when I'm not holding the Izayoi...my eyes start to hurt...But...so far, I haven't been using the Izayoi's light manipulating powers since me and Makoto appeared in this world. So as long as I avoid using it's powers...I won't lose my eye sight..."

"I hope you're right about that, Tsubaki," Lupe sighed as she got up and started leaving the room.

"Lupe-san? Where are you going?"

"...I'm going to go to the medical hut to see if I can find something to help with the pain in your eyes," Lupe replied, not turning around to face her, "Tsubaki...I want you to promise me 2 things."

"O...okay but...what're they?" Tsubaki asked.

"When you feel the time is right...I want you to tell your friends about this. And...if you continue to use the Izayoi...under no circumstances, even if it's a last resort, I want you to avoid using it's powers at all cost," Lupe stated to her in a firm tone.

"..O...okay. I promise, Lupe-san," Tsubkai nodded.

"Good," Lupe nodded as she left the room while thinking, _'That poor girl...having to use something so dangerous. But...I've seen it in her eyes. Even knowing what'll happen if she uses the Izayoi's powers...she has a strong sense of justice in her heart...and she truly cares for her friends. I just hope nothing bad happens once the Izayoi becomes active...'_

Unaware to both Tsubaki and Lupe, the eye on the shield briefly changed into a dark, ruby red before changing back into its regular sapphire blue color.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Sonic and the others, Hershey had lead them to the side of a large mountain with some moss growing around it.

"Is this the place you wanted to talk, Hershey?" Sonic asked the black and white cat as she walked over to a part of the wall that wasn't covered in moss.

"No..but we're almost there," Hershey replied as she pressed her hand against a spot on the wall, causing a doorway that was Ben and Makoto's size to appear on the moss covered wall.

"A secret entrance?" Ben blinked.

"Yes," Hershey nodded as she entered the door war and motioned Sonic and the others to follow her, "Follow me please."

"Got it," Sonic replied as he, Ben, Makoto, and Haseo follwoed the black and white cat inside.

* * *

"Everyone...welcome to Sanctuary," Hershey greeted as the group arrived at their destination.

"Wow/Sugoi..." Ben, Haseo, and Makoto awed.

The structure before them was truly impressive to the two aliens on the planet Mobius. The structure, while paling in comparison to some of the massive trees that seemed to go into the clouds, was still fairly impressive. To Ben, it appeared to be an exact replica of Notre Dame back on Earth, yet with some minor differences. The gargoyles had been replaced with angels. The pillars that supported the structure was shaped to resemble Eastern Dragons spiraling upwards while holding spheres in their upper talons, the spheres actually lights that illuminated the area at night. The windows were all made of stained glass of various colors. Above the structure was a hole, large enough to let the sun shine in so that some of the trees seen near the sides of the structure could get some sun light.

"It's amazing, Hershey-san," Makoto awed.

"That's what I said when I was first brought here," Hershey smiled before seeing a human girl around four peeking at the group from the side of the building, smiling at the group, "Well, here we go again."

"Ms. Hershey's back! And she brought Sonic the Hedgehog with her!" the little girl called out to the trees.

It was then Sonic was run over by a bunch of children of various Mobian species and Human species of various ages between three and thirteen. It was surprising that the youngest of the children were the first to tackle the hedgehog over in a large hug-fest.

"All these kids live here?" Ben whispered.

"Eggman's a cruel man," Hershey frowned as she gazed upon the laughing and excitable children that had surrounded the grinning blue hedgehog, "He's made orphans out of so many children. Some even a matter of minutes after being born."

"Children! Please stop that now. We have guests, afterall," a voice called with a few claps.

"Nun-Kaka!" The children around Sonic gasped before getting off him and running over to a figure.

Her outfit was a much-larger version of the white part of Kokonoe's outfit, reshaped to resemble a nun's dress, the upper part of it stretched by her rather ample bosom. Over her head was a nun's hat with the upper sides hiding her cat ears. Her face was enshrouded by darkness, leaving only three things visible to them all; a pair of red eyes and a white outline of a mother's smile, radiating all the warmth and kindness included. She gently patted the head of one of the children before waving them off inside. She walked up to the group of five.

"Greetings to you all," the catgirl bowed, "My name is Nun-kaka. I am the head nun of Sanctuary and am always happy to see new Mobians and people seeking refuge in these times of crisis."

"A Kaka Clan member!" Makoto gasped, "Do you know anyone by the name of 'Jubei,' 'Torakaka,' or 'Taokaka?'"

Nun-Kaka froze up at the last name. She slowly turned to Makoto.

"T-Taokaka? Please, did you just say '_Tao_kaka?'" Nun-Kaka asked, shaking just slightly.

"Um…Well, yeah. Is…is there something wrong?"

"Um…well…Tell me, is Taokaka…happy?"

"Happy? That's an understatement to what I've seen. She loves meeting people and fighting others, showing off her abilities. Keeps calling me 'Furry Girl,' too, but I don't care since she's one of my best friends ever since I met her in Doctor Litchi's clinic when I was in school!" Makoto replied, happily "She's the new guardian for her village, even. Well, once Torakaka officially retires from the job."

"She…She's being given that high an honor?" Nun-Kaka gasped, a hand covering her mouth in surprise.

"Yep!" Makoto grinned, "Why?"

"…Because Taokaka is my little kitten," Nun-Kaka smiled motherly.

"…What?!" Makoto gasped, her tail and ears shooting straight up, "But…But you died!"

"I nearly did had it not been for this strange being I saw before my end in that terrible collapse," Nun-Kaka noted.

"What did you see?" Ben pondered.

"A strange human, yet smelled off. Not like a human, but also human. He wore a white lab coat over a red sweater-vest and white button shirt with a pair of brown pants, and a strange pair of green-tinted goggles."

_'Professor Paradox? He took this lady from her daughter?'_ Ben thought.

"Tell me, Makoto, was it not? Could you tell me about what you know of how my little kitten has been?" Nun-Kaka pondered hopefully.

"Sure I can! Do you know Miss. Litchi?" Makoto asked.

"You mean Boobie Girl?" Nun-Kaka tilted her head innocently.

"…You two _are_ mother and daughter…" Makoto sweatdropped as Sonic held back a snort of laughter.

"B-_Boobie_ Girl?" Haseo managed to squeak out, his entire body blushing after hearing that.

"When the village elder tasked Miss. Litchi in teaching Taokaka about the world, I helped along with two of my friends, Noel and Tsubaki, because Miss. Litchi helped treat me when I fell off a tree," Makoto explained, "Taokaka's a great vigilante."

"Really? Oh my…Ever since she talked with that Bang fellow, she really wanted to do that," Nun-Kaka shrugged as she shook her head, earning a giggle from Makoto, "Still…" she gave a soft, motherly smile, "To hear her achieve her dream brings such joy to me. But…it also brings such sadness since I could not see her grow up to become her dream."

"Nun-Kaka…" Hershey whispered.

"Hm? Oh! Hershey-chan!," Nun-Kaka greeted as she hugged the Mobian cat.

"Eheheheheh…it's great to see you too, Nunkaka," Hershey chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand a bit after Nunkaka released the hug.

"Weird. I thought nuns slapped kids on the back of the hand for using their left hand for anything," Ben noted.

"Yes. That is the standard, but I choose not to. I've always believed that the Lady we are all under does not mind such trivial things. It is the deeds that you perform that she watches over, not the smallest of things," Nun-Kaka replied, placing her hands together in prayer's position.

"I se...wait. You think God's a girl?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Of course she does," Hershey answered, "And it's thanks to Nun-Kaka that I believe our lord is a girl as well."

"I see...but I don't really think about religions," Ben shrugged, "Too busy with saving the world and all."

"Ah," Hershey nodded, "Still, you always need something to turn to during dark times."

Ben nodded. He could understand a bit about what the Mobian cat was talking about. He saw a few soldiers on a planet stuck in a civil war between reds and blues praying to their own deity at times while he was there. It gave them a…a sense of calm and hope. Hope that they would survive another day of war. Hope that the war would end with victory and not defeat. Hope that some miracle could appear to them and save them all.

Ben didn't really take to any religion. Even when he was a kid, he didn't really see anything important with it. His parents never tried to make him believe in any deity, but he always believed in beings like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and even the Boogeyman. The make-believe was what he always looked at in being real. His grandpa was even turned into Santa Claus for a bit once when he was ten, so it was all the proof he needed that Santa Claus was real. It was even during that fateful summer that his belief in the Loc Ness Monster was proven in a way since he did find a Nessie…but it wasn't in the Loc Ness. But this…now this was interesting. A _girl_ creating everything? That was actually plausible in Ben's head.

"You know...it does kinda make sense if ya ask me..." Sonic noted outloud, seeing that a girl created everything was plausible.

"Meow? Oh! You must be Sonikku! Hershey-chan told me a lot about you!" Nun-Kaka beamed.

"Sonikku..." Hershey snickered a bit at the nickname Sonic got.

"I...I see..." Sonic chuckled a bit nervously whiel sweatdropping at the nickname.

"Ben Tennyson, ma'am," Ben held his hand out to her.

"…" Nun-Kaka blinked at the hand before tilting her head, "…Nya?"

"She doesn't understand the handshake, Ben," Hershey whispered, "You bow to her."

"Oh," Ben blinked before bowing.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Ben-chan," Nun-Kaka bowed.

"Ben-chan…" Makoto snickered.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Oh…Nothing…" Makoto looked away with a small, teasing smile.

"A...Ano...H...Haseo Y...Yukimaru S-Sakurai N...Nun-Kaka-san," Haseo waved shyly from behind Makoto.

"..It's okay, young one. You don't have to act so shy around me," Nun-Kaka gave a motherly smile.

"A...A..ano...o...okay," Haseo nodded shyly as he walked from behind Makoto.

"...I guess you were right about him being really shy, Sonic," Hershey whispered to the blue hedgehog.

"Of course. I thought the same thi..." Sonic began until he heard what sounded like faint music in the air, "Huh? Where's that music coming from?"

"Music? Oh! That must be Ellie playing her ocarina for the children again," Hershey replied.

"Ellie?"

"You'll see who she is once we get inside, Sonic," the black and white cat answered as she and Nun-Kaka led Sonic and his group inside Sanctuary.

* * *

Nun-Kaka gave a calm serene smile as her tail gently swayed back and forth. The youngest of the children in Sanctuary mumbled in their rest, some cuddling another as they listened to the calm, soothing music that was playing(think Lugia's song from the 2nd Pokemon movie). The person playing the soothing music was a female Mobian hedgehog/wolf fusion, yet she mainly resembled a hedgehog. Her fur was a soft white with her quills done in a ponytail with a sky blue ribbon holding it. Under her left eye was a star-shaped birthmark. She wore a baby-blue open vest on top of a rose colored shirt with a soft, yellow star on it, the star stretched a bit by her moderate C, low D bust, rose colored jeans that hugged her curvy waist, rose sneakers with yellow lines going down the sides and white stars on the heels, and black gloves with holes in the back in the shape of a star. In her hands was a midnight blue ocarina, the soothing music coming from it as the hedgewolf played it.

"Wow..." Sonic awed as he and the others listened to soft, soothing serenade the Hedgewolf was making, "That music...she's playing...it's amazing."

"That's what I said too when I first heard it," Hershey nodded, "Like me, Ellie really cares for this place."

"That she does, my child," a voice chuckled a bit, "That she does."

The group of five turned to see a Mobian jaguar wearing priest robes with a small, gold cross hanging around his neck walking towards them.

"Welcome back, Hershey," the panther greeted.

"Thank you, Father Solomon," Hershey bowed.

"So you're this Father Solomon Hershey told us about," Makoto noted, earning a chuckle from the Jaguar.

"That I am, my dear," Father Solomon informed with a small smile, "And I, along with the good lord, welcome you and your friends to Sanctuary."

"Thanks. Wait...'Lord?' I thought it was 'Lady,'" Sonic blinked.

"Uht!" Father Solomon slapped his forehead in annoyance, "Again? Honestly…I care for the dear, I do, yet this constant belief that the Lord is actually a…a…a _Lady_?! I do not know where she got that idea."

"Well, Hershey told me, Sonic, and the others here that it could be because both him and Nun-Kaka think that a _male_ can't create something so vast," Ben noted, "Personally? It does sound more possible that it was a _female_…"

"I agree..." Sonic added with a nod.

"Absolutely not," Father Solomon sighed, "I accept her beliefs, but I just wish she didn't try to convert the children to that belief."

"From what I saw, it's mainly the girls that believe it," Makoto noted.

Father Solomon sighed with a facepalm.

"And the majority of the Kaka Clan from where I'm from believe that God is a female, too," Makoto noted, "Though…That's mainly because the children born from a Kaka Clan member is one hundred percent female."

Father Solomon, Sonic, Hershey, Ben, and Haseo slowly looked over at the squirrel Beastkin. They then slowly looked over at the now-purring Nun-Kaka as Sonic continued his melody. Ben shuddered as he began to think about whether or not Kaka Clan DNA was in the Omnitrix. He noted to himself to _not_ scan Nun-Kaka if that were or were not the case just to be safe.

"Wait. So there had not been a single male born from her home?" Hershey pondered.

"Not one. The males there are all from outside the clan or the girls come home pregnant," Makoto noted, "Though…there is the small problem that only 100 Kaka members are able to be alive at one time because of a genetic defect in their DNA."

Ben frowned. On the inside of his head, he was slamming his head against a wall. On one side, he could help Nun-Kaka's genetic problem, but then he'd end up getting her DNA added to the Omnitrix. But if he ignored it, then he would be going against everything he was taught about and raised to live by _and _feel guilty for not helping a problem be solved when he knew he could do something about it.

"Um…I think I could help. With the genetic problem, I mean," Ben admitted, earning the attention of the others.

"How so?" Hershey asked.

"You remember what I told you about the Omnitrix? How Azmuth added a 'Noah's Ark,' if you will, to it?" Ben replied.

"A Noah's Ark in…?! How can a vessel so massive as to hold two of every animal on the planet able to be stored in such a small device?" Father Solomon frowned.

"Shh," Sonic sushed as he thumbed to the children and Nun-Kaka, the Kaka Clan member starting to glare at them.

Father Solomon sheepishly chuckled quietly before motioning the others outside.

"It's just what Azmuth decided to call the feature. It has the ability to revive any and all species that are stored within Primus while also doubling as a healer for genetic damage," Ben informed.

"So that means Nun-Kaka could have more children and not worry about the 100 limit for their populace?" Makoto pondered.

"Yeah. But she'd have to have an alien DNA in her as well, possibly one that most like her species in terms of appearance," Ben noted, "It was the only way it would work when it came to the Highbreeds."

"Hmm..." Hershey pondered a bit before speaking, "Well, think about it like this; they spent their entire species' time inbreeding, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how long have the Kaka Clan been alive?" Hershey asked, turning to Makoto.

"Well…Ano…" Makoto frowned as she began to nibble on the tip of her thumb in thought, "Ano…Oh! I know! Almost a hundred and ten years!"

"So that means their DNA's possible less damaged by a ton," Hershey noted, "So you may not have to mix DNA here."

"Really?" Ben blinked.

"That's right!" Makoto exclaimed, "They've been inbreeding since the begging of their race, right? That's why you had to mix up the Highbreeds' DNA."

"I hope I don't have to," Ben frowned at his device before looking at Father Solomon, "Sir, is it okay if I try it?"

"I don't mind at all. But, uh, you should know that she doesn't believe in that stuff. She believes the Lord will bless her with a cure through prayer," the priest informed, causing the four to facefault.

"Father Solomon, I don't normally do this, but I am about to sin multiple times in the next few moments with all of them being the same reason," Sonic informed.

"The Lord forgives thee, child," Father Soloman nodded before Sonic let out a flurry of curses, making the priest pale a bit and fall on his rear in shock.

"Oh...my..." Haseo paled a bit at the curses.

"Grr..." Hershey growled in annoyence before bonking Sonic hard on the head

"Ow!" Sonic grunted in pain, "What was that for?"

"Just be lucky the children are asleep, Sonic. Otherwise..." Hershey paused with a cold look on her face before she brought her claws out, "Got it?"

"Y...yes ma'am," Sonic whimpered a bit at the look Hershey was giving him.

* * *

"That melody was simply soothing, Ellie," Nun-Kaka smiled at Ellie once they had walked out to the back of the church-like structure.

"Arigatou, Nun-Kaka," Ellie bowed before looking at the instrument she played the melody on, "I always loved playing this song. It always reminded me of..." she paused as a small tear escaped her sapphire blue eyes, "Kaa-san..."

"...Do not worry, Ellie," Nun-Kaka said as she gave the hedgewolf a hug, "I'm sure your Kaa-san is looking down at you right now. Same with your Nii-san, wherever he may be right now."

"...You're right...Arigatou again, Nun-Kaka," Ellie smiled sadly as she returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Ellie," Nun-Kaka smiled back as she released the hug before noticing someone approach her and Ellie,"OH! Hello, Sonikku!"

"Hey, Nun-Kaka," the blue hedgehog waved as he approached the two girls, "I was looking for you because I wanted to ask ya something?"

"Nya? What do you want to ask me, Sonikku?" the Kaka Clan member asked.

"I wanted to wait until she told me and my friends but...Why is Hershey going undercover as a Dark Egg Legionnaire? Also, how does she know this place?" Sonic asked.

"...Ellie. Go and see if Father Soloman need any help," Nun-Kaka told the white hedgewolf.

"Hai, Nun-kaka," Ellie nodded as she left both Sonic and Nun-Kaka along.

"Um...why did you do that?" Sonic couldn't help but ask.

"It's so I can explain to you why Hershey is doing this..." Nun-Kaka replied, a serious tone in her voice, "You see, a few months ago, I was looking for some food for the children...and I hardly had any luck in finding any aside from the fruits growing in the trees. Just when I was about to grab once last piece of fruit, I heard an explosion go off nearby."

_'That must've been the same explosion St. John said that killed Hershey,' _Sonic thought.

"I had went over to where the explosion went off to see if anyone was okay," Nun-Kaka continued, "When I got there, all I could see was destroyed metal and the ground burnt from the explosion. I thought no one survived until I saw Hershey laying on the ground, buried by some debris. I was luck to get to her just in time because she was severely injured. I removed that heavy outfit she was wearing before I brought her to Sanctuary to heal her wounds. It took almost about 3 or 4 days before she regain conciousness. She wanted to leave immediately once she woke up, but I told her no because of her injuries."

"I see...but why was she in...?" Sonic began.

"Because I wanted to get back to my husband as soon as possible," a voice replied.

Both Sonic and Nun-Kaka turend to see Hershey approach them from the side of Sanctuary, the black and white cat wearing a red opened vest on top of a light blue shirt, a blue scarf around her neck, light red shorts with a hole in the back to let her tail stick out, and blue boots.

"Hershey? What're you doing back here?" the blue hedgehog couldn't help but ask.

"I was heading back her to ask Nun-Kaka something until I overheard her explaining why I'm here," Hershey replied before looking at the Kaka-clan member, "Nun-Kaka? If it's alright with you, I'll take over from here."

"...Alright, Hershey-chan," Nun-Kaka nodded.

"Thank you," Hershey bowed before looking back at Sonic, "During my recovery here in Sanctuary, I got to know some of the children living here and learned what was going on here. You see...Sanctuary was doing poorly on food, due to the shortage in the Shazamazon thanks to the Dark Egg Legion stantioned here at the time. As I recovered from my injuries each day...I kept thinking of returning to my husband but..." she paused when she looked into the window, seeing the children sleeping inside, "These chirldren...they needed food. I...I couldn't just abandon them, especially with Eggman's forces nearby. I mean...Nun-Kaka...Father Solomon...they saved me...I...I couldn't just turn my back to them after they rescued me and healed me of my injuries."

"Hershey..." Sonic whispered.

"Once I recovered, I decided to infiltrate the Dark Egg Legion based here in the Shazamazon, disguised as a Dark Egg Legionnaire so I could get the food the children needed. With the Dark Egg Legion busy with fighting both the Felidae and the Wolf Pack, it gave me a perfect cover to sneak the food back to Sanctuary without anyone noticing," Hershey finished, "And in case you're wondering about the hole Sonic, I stole a Holographic device when I was on Eggman's ship one time and modified it so no one, not even Eggman, can find Sanctuary."

"Wow...So I'm guessing you're staying here then, huh?" Sonic asked her oen more time.

"Of course I am..." Hershey nodded with a small smile as she looked up at the curch-like structure, "I owe this place my life. If it wasn't for Nun-Kaka finding me that day...I'd probably be in heaven with the goddess. Perhapes...maybe one day, I'll return to New Mobotropolis. Sonic...may I ask you something?"

"Um...sure," Sonic shrugged.

"How's everything going back home anyway?" Hershey asked, causing Sonic to freeze up a bit.

"Um...well...I don't think you'd want to know, especially after what St. John did," Sonic chukled nervously before putting his hands over his motuh after that last part, _'Darn it!'_

"...Sonic. I know you and my husband don't like each other...but surely he didn't do anything bad, did he?" Hershey asked again before noticing the nervous look on Sonic's face, "...He did, didn't he?"

"...Um...y...yes," Sonic nodded.

"...What did he do?" Hershey demeanded with a serious look on her face.

"..." Sonic gulped at the look Hershey gave him before looking at Nun-Kaka and pointed at the walls of Sanctuary, "These walls are sound proof, right?"

"Of course, Sonikku," Nun-Kaka answered.

"Good...Well...here goes nothing..." Sonic mumbled as he took a deep breath and began his explanation.

* * *

"HE DID **WHAT?!**" Hershey's voice screeched throughout all the Shazamazon, scaring all the birds in the trees away.

* * *

"N..Now Hershey, C...calm down," Sonic gulped nervously as Nun-Kaka hid behind him, scared of the enraged Hershey right now after hearing what her husband did.

"Of all the stupid...idiotic things to...GRRR!" Hershey snarled before she slashed a nearby tree, "If I ever get my hands on that no good, backstabbing husband of mine...I'm going to...!"

"Hershey-chan, please calm down!" Nun-Kaka yelled as she moved from behind Sonic to confront her.

"How can I calm down when I just learned my husband brought a power hungry wizard out of his madness and helped him usurp the throne?!" Hershey snapped.

"..Maybe he did it because he was so grieved after you 'died' in that explosion, he had to turn to Naugus, hoping to find a way to bring you back," Sonic spoke.

"..." Hershey raised an eyebrow a bit at that as her anger died down a bit.

"You see, when he was on trail for betraying the Freedom Fighters...when your name was brought up, he pretty much snapped when the lawyer appointed at the time said you were nothing but a tool to him. I barely remember what he said after he calmed down...but I do know this...He cared for you. He truly did cared for you."

"...Sonic. Nun-Kaka," Hershey spoke, her angry having died down.

"Yes, Hershey-chan?" the Kaka clan Ember asked.

"Can...Can you please head inside to see if Father Soloman needs any help or anything? I..." Hershey paused as she turned away from them, "I need to be along right now..."

"...I understand," Nun-Kaka nodded.

"Same here..." Sonic added as he and Nun-Kaka left back into Sanctuary, leaving Hershey all along.

"...Geoffery..." Hershey whispered to herself as she sat down against the walls of Sanctuary, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

* * *

"Thank you again Benjamin for helping me gather the fruit from the trees," Father Solomon smiled as he and Ben carried a couple a couple of baskets filled with various fruits in it.

"No problem. It was easy to get to them as SpiderMonkey," Ben chuckled a bit.

"Yes...you quite suprised me there when you transformed in front of me, Benjamin," Father Solomon stated before looking up at the hole above Sanctuary, the moon shining above it, "Seems it's gotten quite late. Tell me, Benjamin, are you and your friends staying for tonight?"

"I wish we could, but we kinda need to get back to our friends," Ben repleid.

"..I'm afraid that's a very un-wise move, Benjamin," Father Solomon frowned.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because lately, some of the wild life have become quite dangerous at night," the panther answered, "I do not know why they're acting like this...but it is too dangerous for you and your friends to go out there tonight."

""...O...okay. I'll be sure to let Sonic and the others know," Ben nodded while thinking, _'That's wierd. That EMP blast the Death Egg 2 sent out earlier today knocked out every electronic device in the Shazamazon. Except my Omnitrix and Rook's Proto-Tool of course. So what's causing the animals too...?' _

"Benjamin?" Father Solomon spoke, catching Ben's attention as they were already inside Sanctuary, "We're here."

"Oh...heh heh. Sorry about that. I was kinda lost in thought," Ben apologized as he and Father Solomon put down the baskets.

"It is okay, Benjamin," the panther nodded as he noticed Sonic, Makoto, and Haseo sitting near a fire place in the room, "It seems your friends were waiting for you."

"Huh?" Ben blinked abit before noticing his friends, "Oh! Hey guys."

"Hey Ben," Sonic greeted as he turned to face him and Solomon, "We were just waiting on ya to finish helping Father Solomon so we could head back to Tails and the others."

"Actually Sonic...from what Father Solomon told me, it's not safe to head out into the Shazamazon right now," Ben stated.

"Eh? But why?" Makoto couldn't help but ask.

"It's because lately, the animals have been acting strange," a voice spoke.

Everyone in teh room turned to see Ellie and Nun-Kaka walking towards them.

"Strange? Strange how?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know...but they become feral and really dangerous..." Ellie replied, "So I suggest you and your friends stay here until tomorrow morning, Sonic-san."

"...Well...considering our communicator's are down thanks to that EMP blast, I guess we'll stay here for tonight," Sonic shrugged, "By the way...do you know where we can bathe?"

"Of course, Sonic-san," Ellie nodded, "Demo...just to let you all know; there's only three private baths here and there is an entire floor dedicated the bathing because of all the kids that live here. And it's co-ed on that floor."

"Co…ed?" Ben blinked.

"It mean's you bathe with both men and women, Benjamin," Solomon cleared his throat a bit.

Ben and Haseo blushed heavily at that.

"Do not worry. Me, Hershey, and Nun-Kaka know where one of the Private baths are," Ellie stated, "Of course...it'll just have to be me and Nun-Kaka to lead Makoto-san there since Hershey most likely went to bed early."

"O...okay," Ben nodded, the blush still on his face.

* * *

"Hey Ben...mind if I ask you something?" Sonic asked as he poked the luke-warm water.

"Ask away," Ben replied as he rinsed himself with a bucket of water.

"What do you think of Makoto so far?"

"...Well...she's a great friend, and from what I saw, she really cares for her friends. Just like me..." Ben replied as he rinsed himself off again.

"Okay...But..if I may ask, what do ya like about here specificaly? Her personality? That tail of hers?...those..." Sonic began.

"Sonic, if you're going to say what I think you are, Rath _will_ have a _word_ with you," Ben glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Eyes! I was going to say 'Eyes'!" Sonic yelped, "Sheesh man! I wasn't going to say breast or anything!"

"G...gomen S..Sonic-san," Haseo spoke shyly as he poked his head up from behind a nearby rock, "D..demo...c..can you s..stop talking n...now? Y...you're kinda..." He then noticed someone come in, causing the hedgefox the blush heavily as he pulled his head back down behind the rock, "EEP!"

"Huh? What's the matter Hase...?" Sonic began when he and Ben noticed a nude Nun-Kaka walk in, not even bothering to hide her exposed breasts and womanhood to the trio while still keeping her normal head attire on.

"N...Nun-Kaka?!" Both Ben and Sonic squeaked out in cracked voices as they looked away from the nun with hard blushes.

"Ara-ara! I'm glad we're all here!" Nun-Kaka beamed as she slid into the bath waters and pulled the two in it into a hug, nuzzling their cheeks as their faces turned bright scarlet.

"N-n-n-n-Nun-K-Kaka…w...what're you doing in here?!" Sonic squeaked out.

"I...I thought you were with Ellie and Makoto!" Ben squeaked out as well.

"My My...seems you're getting quite flustered, Speedy Blue," Nun-Kaka giggled before looking at Ben, "And I just wanted to join you for a bit is all, Alien Guy."

"Alien Guy?" Ben blinked.

"Oh yes. Furry Girl told me about you and your other friends," Nun-Kaka giggled before gazing at his torso, "Ara? No injuries. You must be a fast healer, Alien Guy."

"Uh…Well…" Ben gulped as Nun-Kaka's impressive assets rub against his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"You were hurt by someone before going in that thingy, Alien Guy, that I can tell," Nun-Kaka pointed out, "So tonight, Nun-Kaka will be Nurse-Kaka."

"...N...Nurse-Kaka?" Ben repeated with a heavy blush.

_'I'm kinda afraid to ask what it is..so I'll probably ask Father Solomon in the morning before we leave...' _Sonic thought with a heavy blush as well while Haseo still hid behind the rock, his entire body a deep crimson.

* * *

"I…I think I just had enough with…with just about everything," Ben sighed as he walked up to Sonic, who was leaning against one of the trees outside Sanctuary as the morning sun shined down from teh hole above the church like structure.

"Nun-Kaka in your bed when you woke up?" Sonic guessed.

"How did you know?" Ben demanded.

"I asked Father Solomon about it this morning," Sonic explained as he got up, "When she goes 'Nurse-Kaka' on you, she'll sneak into your room and snuggle with you. But she doesn't do it often unless you were hurt badly like those wounds you had when me, Tails, and Amy first found you, Makoto, Rook, and Tsubaki."

"…I swear I am going to get you back for not warning me," Ben frowned.

"First off, I didn't know about it until this morning. And second, What can you do?" Sonic smirked before realizing who he was talking to, "Oh yeah…You can go Rath on me."

"Oh no. That would be too easy," Ben smirked, "You'll know it was me, but you just won't know _when_ it was me."

"I see," Sonic gulped.

"And just so you know, Nun-Kaka's genetics are okay," Ben informed, "The Omnitrix does it immediately without confirmation from me verbally."

"So it's got mental activation, too? Dude, that is tight," Sonic smirked.

"Not when it has to copy the DNA in order to fix it," Ben frowned.

"…" Sonic began to point and laugh.

"…On second thought, Rath will be seeing you now," Ben frowned as he cycled through the images and slapped the symbol.

The flash of light happened. It faded and didn't reveal Rath, but a new figure. The first, most obvious, thing was that it wasn't male, but female. She wore an outfit similar to Kokonoe's lab outfit, but the arms sewn to hide the hands and went down a foot past them. It was colored black, white, and green with a hood covering her head, hiding her features much like it would for Nun-Kaka, revealing only a white mouth and green eyes. The only visible part was her legs that seemed to be tanned deeply from too much time catnapping in the sun.

"Omni-Kaka!" the neko-onna declared before looking at her cat-like sleeves, "Oh come on, Changing Watch, Omni-Kaka wanted Big Tiger Man!"

"…Ha!" Sonic pointed and laughed.

"Shut up, Blue-Guy!" Omni-Kaka hissed before swinging her left 'paw' at him, causing barely-visible scratch marks to appear on his face.

"Ah!" Sonic yelped as he fell over, holding his face, "Ow…"

"…Omni-Kaka likes this form neow," Omni-Kaka grinned deviously as climbed up into one of the trees.

"I swear I am not going to like that form," Sonic growled as he got up before slipping and fell face first into a puddle of mud, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mud in my scratches! Mud in my scratches! God! What is with me and cats lately?!"

* * *

"Haseo? What's wrong?" Makoto asked the shy hedgefox, a sad look on his face as they walked over to the front door of Sanctuary, carrying a few bags of food Father Solomon gave them for the trip back.

"We couldn't find my Onee-chan yesterday...I...I really hope nothing bad happened to her..." the hedgefox replied sadly in aq worried tone.

"...Don't worry Haseo," Makoto said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her. I promise. Who knows? Maybe we'll find her today..."

"...I...I h-hope you're r-right Makoto-san..." Haseo sighed sadly a bit as Makoto opened the front door before they noticed Sonic groaning outside, covered in cat scratches, mud, oil, and feathers, "O...Oh my!" He gasped as he and Makoto ran over to the blue hedgehog to see if her was okay, "S...Sonic-san! A...Are you okay?"

"Never get Ben in a pranking mood. It will bite you in the butt," Sonic grunted as he got up, "Dang Omni-Kaka! Scratch to the face, plus mud, and now oil and feathers?! I will have my revenge!"

"Omni…Kaka?" Makoto and Haseo looked at each other in confusion.

"Good news, the lady won't have to worry about the 100 limit you gave us. Bad news? Ben got an alien form that's got the attention span of a three-year-old."

"…He didn't," Makoto smiled.

"He did," Sonic sighed before Omni-Kaka pounced on him, "Ah!"

"Hiya, Shy Guy, Fuzzy Girl!" Omni-Kaka waved, her brown and white tail wagging happily behind her, "Look! Omni-Kaka got a new alien form!"

"Ano...B...Ben-san?…You're on Sonic-san," Haseo pointed out with a stutter.

"I know I'm on Blue Guy, Shy Guy!" Omni-Kaka mewled before seeing the bags, "Did you bring meat buns? Omni-Kaka's hungry."

"…" Makoto facepalmed, _'An alien form that's acting just like Taokaka…'_

It was then they heard a beeping sound. Omni-Kaka looked down at a red flashing light under her jacket. She moved it and exposed her moderate B-Cup held by two straps attached to her green short-shorts, revealing the symbol on his device was just above the breasts, flashing red. A red light filled the area and faded, revealing Ben sitting on Sonic.

"Finally it timed out," Ben sighed in relief, "I couldn't remember how to change into another alien at all when I was in that form."

"My revenge will be swift and painful…" Sonic seethed under Ben before the teen got off the blue hedgehog.

"...G...gomen Sonic but..." Makoto paused as she giggled a bit, "You're not having that much luck around cats lately, haven't you?"

"Don't remind me..." Sonic said in a annoyed tone as he got up, "Now let's go. Tails and the others are probably worried about us."

"You're right. So let's..." Ben began.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?" Sonic blinked when he turned around and saw Hershey walking towards him, "What is it Hershey?"

"...Look. I want to apologize about yesterday," the black and white cat sighed.

"...It's cool Hershey But...I'm still kinda ticked off at you for sending me over that cactus infested cliff," Sonic stated.

"Again, I apologize about that. And as for that, along with those other tricks I pulled on you yesterday...I...kinda wanted to mess with ya a bit," Hershey sighed while she rubbed her arm a bit, "But aside from that..can you promise me something?"

"Sure but..what is it?" Sonic asked.

"...Can you not tell anyone I'm alive? I...I don't think I'm ready to face the others yet," Hershey sighed sadly.

"...Don't worry. I won't tell anyone but...promise me that when you get the chance, you'll head home to New Mobotropolis, just long enough to let some of the others know you're okay," Sonic said.

"...Okay. I promise," Hershey smiled a bit, "Also..if you ever see my husband...hit him really hard on the head for me."

"...Okay," Sonic nodded, "Well...I guess this is good bye then."

"Yeah...until next time, Sonic the Hedgehog," Hershey nodded as she headed back into the church like structure.

"Yeah...Until next time...Hershey St. John," Sonic said as he and his team headed towards the exit, leading outside.

* * *

Smoke was the first scent one would have high above the Shazamazon. A large fortress, almost akin to the shape of a peregrine falcon in design, was starting to descend, smoke billowing out of various holes in it. Klaxons blared inside as bird Mobians were running through the base, some even flying through the hallways on strange board-like objects. A blur of purple raced through a hallway, laser shots seeming to vanish before they could hit it. The sound of claws clashing together echoed through the hallway, mixed with the sound of metal crunching and cries of pain. When another swarm of bird Mobians entered the hallway, all they saw were various parts that had seemed to be devoured with the personnel there being seriously wounded. The top of the vessel exploded as the purple blur emerged from the new 'exit' stopping near the front of it. The sound of a gun cocking made the figure look behind it, the purple revealed to be a left arm and a massive bastardsword resembling a demonic mouth with the guard resembling a deep violet draconic eye.

"Hold it!" a scarlet falcon Mobian ordered as he and a troop of the bird Mobians raced out, "Don't let her escape with Project Prism!"

"Sorry, but I've got some air to catch," the figure smirked as it dropped the demonic blade, "**Float EX.**"

With that, the figure stepped off the vessel and entered a free fall. The sword glowed before turning into a sleek board with the trimming made of razor-sharp blades. The back of it sported a pair of air-using jets that lit up and caught the figure before racing through the clouds and into the jungle below.

"Find them now! Project Prism must be retrieved at all costs! We must not lose the Hyper Go-On!"

"Aye-aye, Admiral Vortex!" the birds saluted before another explosion occurred.

"And fix the damn engines!" the leader squawked.

* * *

_Seanzilla115:Woah! looks like things are going to get tense in the next chapter...but who was that figure that escaped from that ship? What exactly is Project Prism and Hyper Go-On? And why do those Bird Mobians want it back so bad? Guess we'll find out next time in the next chapter of Azure Rebellion. Until then, this is Seanzilla115, and I bid you good day.*snaps fingers as I dissipate from view, leaving a few notes behind*_

_P.S: Sorry I didn't do the Omake in this chapter. I wanted to do it but...*slumps*considering I don't have a laptop anymore, I have to work on my stories on the library's computer, and I only get 2 hours tops on it. So hopefully next time, I'll be able to do the Omake for chapter 7 to make up for not doing the Omake for this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hyper Go-On and the Power of Colors.

_Seanzilla115: Hello once again minna. I deeply apologize that I've gone back to taking long in updating my stories. The reason why is...*starts crying anime tears*My laptop doesn't work for me anymore. It has a very nasty virus on it that won't even let me start up the computer. Now I'm going to have to work on my stories on the Library's computer again.*shakes off the tears*So again, I deeply apologize for the late updates to my stories. Now then, on to the disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series. I do though own Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai the Hedgefox while Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox._

* * *

"..." Sonic yawned a bit as he and his team walked through the Shazamazon.

"What's wrong Sonic-san? Didn't sleep well last night?" Makoto asked the blue hedgehog.

"Nope. I slept okay, Makoto. It's just..." Sonic began as he yawned again, "I'm bored! I mean...we already took down the Dark Egg Legion based here, and both Drago and RazorKlaw are currently behind bars. If nothing exciting happens real soon, I'm gonig to lose it!"

"...I see..." Makoto sweatdroped.

"Don't worry Sonic. By the time we get back to Tails and the others, the Tornado and Gale should be working," Ben spoke.

"I hope you're right about that Ben...but still...I just wish something exciting would...!" Sonic began before he and the others heard something.

"Eh? What's that noise?" Makoto pondered.

"I don't know. It kinda sounds like...gun fire," Ben guessed.

"Guns? But who would be...?" Sonic began before a yellow blur ran right out of the bushes next to him and ran past the Blue hedgehog, making him spin comically in place until he stopped, "Man...what was...?" He was interuptted again when three more blurs ran pass him, making Sonic spin comically in place again until he dizzily fell on his back.

"W...what were th..those?" Haseo stuttered.

"I don't know...they were going too fast for me to see," Ben answered.

"Same here," Makoto added, "From what I manage to see, that yellow blur was going as fast as Sonic and Haseo."

"Eh? L...like me and S...Sonic-san?" Haseo gasped, his eyes widened once he heard that, _'C...could it be...?'_

"I think we should look into this," Ben suggested.

"No. I'll do it," Sonic spoke as he got up, "From what Makoto said, that first blur was going as fast as me. You, Makoto, and Haseo need to head back to Tails and the others while I go and chase after those blurs."

"...Okay demo...are you sure Sonic-San?" Makoto asked the blue hedgehog.

"I'm sure. Besides...if those three other blurs are bad guys, I can take care of them by myself," Sonic grinned.

"...Alright. Just be careful, Sonic," Ben stated.

"Got it," Sonic nodded as he ran off in a blur, going in the same direction the other four blurs ran off in.

"Alright...let's go guys," Ben said.

"Hai/H...hai," Makoto and Haseo nodded as they and Ben ran off in the other direction.

* * *

"I...I think we lost them...Y...Yacker-chan," a figure panted as she laid againt a tree.

The figure was a female hedgehog/fox Mobian with primarily sunkissed blond fur/quills covering her body, a white muzzle and belly, and a slender fox tail that ended with a white tip. Her bust was a low D Cup to a low E Cup and a soft, round, and firm rear with a slim waist. Her eyes are a moderate jade in color with the insides of her fox/hedgehog-like ears a soft pink. Her long sun-kissed blond hair/quills was done in a ponytail that is held by a large moderate forest-green bow, the green bow dirited and a bit tattered. Her attire mainly consists of a rosary tee with a heart of the front stretched by her bust, the shirt having a few rips in it and was dirtied by dried blood-possibly from her-, hip-hugging jeans that have heart designs going up the sides, the jeans having a few rips too and was dirtied by dried blood as well, a jean-skirt over that that ends at just above her knees, long pink fingerless gloves with the backs exposed and the ends going up to just an inch below her shoulders, the gloves having a few tears in them, and white and black running shoes.

Floating next to her was a small, baby-blue octopus the size of a house cat. it had three tentacles, one acting as the body while the other two were arms, and a single magenta eye.

"#GAU*% ^?" the small, floating octopus asked, I...think.

"I hope so...otherwise..." the hedgefox began.

"There she is!"

"Oh no..." the hedgefox gasped as she barely dodged a shot from the side and ran off in a blur, the small octopus sitting on her shoulder.

"Don't let her escape!" one of three bird Mobians wearing armor with a image of a skull with three red marks on it ordered as they floated on what looked like hover boards.

"Yes sir!" the other two birds saluted as the 3 bird mobians chased after the hedgefox and fired laser shots at her from what looked like high-tech pistols.

"G...go away! Stop chasing us, you Baka-Yaro-tachi!" the hedgefox yelled as she dodged the shots fired from the birds.

" $*%HGBFV*NT$HG*% !" the small octopus growled, shaking a fist at the birds chasing him and the hedgefox.

"*gasp*Yacker-chan! Such language!"

"Don't let that hedgefox get away! Admiral Vortex wants both her and Project Prism back!" the lead bird Mobian ordered the other two.

"Yes sir!" the other 2 bird Mobians saluted as they fired more shots at the hedgefox.

"Looks like I have no choice..." the hedgefox mumbled to herself as she pulled out a swiss army knife, "Yacker-chan, Burst Bustersword!"

Yacker nodded and quickly declared, **"BURST!"**

In a flash, the small, baby-blue octopus transformed into a scarlet-fire shaped version of himself with three blue eyes. He then went into the swiss army knife, turning the multi-use item into a bustersword resembling a raging inferno with the hilt and guard resembling the form Yacker turned into.

The hedgefox quickly turned around and swung the bustersword, firing a cutting wave made of scarlet flames at the armored birds, who barely dodged out of the way before firing more shots at her. The hedgefox was about to try and fire another cutting wave at her pursuers until she tripped on a fallen branch, causing her to fall. She tried to get back up before she feel a sharp pain in her leg.

"Ite...my calf..." the hedgefox winced in pain.

"H4%#HG?" Yacker asked as he emerged from the swiss army knife, turning it back to normal.

"This...this isn't good, Yacker-chan," the hedgefox said as the three armored birds approached her and aimed their blasters.

"Resistance is futile, hedgefox. Surrender now and we won't have to hurt you," the leader of the armored birds stated to the downed hedgefox.

"Sir...if I may suggest, before we head back to the ship, why don't we...?" the second armored bird began as he whispered something to his commandin officer, resulting in him getting bonked on the head, "OW!"

"Idiot! We are not going to do 'THAT,'" the leader of the armored birds frowned at his subordinate before whispering, "Wait until we get back to the ship before we do it to her."

"Y...yes sir!" the second armored bird saluted, a slightly perverted grin hidden under his helmet.

The female hedgefox looked up in horror, overhearing what two of the Bird Mobians whispered as the armored avians were about to grab her.

But...before the birds could even lay a hand on the hedgefox, a blue blur shot by and slammed into all three of the armored birds, knocking them off their boards and sending them crashing into a nearby tree.

"Ow...who did...?" the leader of the armored birds began before he saw what crashed into him and his fellow avians and frowned, seeing a familiar blue hedgehog standing in front of the downed hedgefox "You again?!"

"Nani?" the hedgefox blinked as she looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion, _'Wh...who's this?'_

"FS%$?" Yacker blinked in confusion.

"I don't know who he is Yacker-chan. But hopefully, he's a friend," the hedgefox whispered to the small, floating octopus.

"Heh. Didn't think I'd see you bird brains again," Sonic smirked as he got into a position.

"Grr..." the leader of the armored birds growled as he got up, picked up his blaster, and attempted to fire at Sonic, only for the blue hedgehog to send him and the other two bird mobians skidding back with a homing attack, "Darn it...retreat!"

"Yes sir!" the other two armored birds saluted as they grabbed their boards and flew back into the sky.

"This isn't over hedgehog," the leader of the armored birds frowned as he grabbed his board and followed his fellow avians, "We'll be back! And in greater numbers!"

"Whatever..." Sonic shrugged off the threat as he looked over at the injured hedgefox, "You okay?"

"H...hai.." the hedgefox nodded before she flinched in pain when Yacker poked her injured calf.

"Man...looks like you took a pretty nasty fall." Sonic noted before looking at her currently ripped and dirtied cloths, _'And seeing how she looks, those Battle Birds must've held her hostage.'_ He then held a hand out to her, "Let me help you out there. I know someone who can take care of those injuries."

"..h...hai..." the hedgefox nodded as she looked over at Yacker and her army knife, "Yacker-chan, Hover Slasher."

**"HOVER!" **Yacker declared as he transformed into a green, UFO-like form with a single blue eye, and three orbs on the bottom. He then fused with the swiss army knife, turning it into a board-like contraption. It floated a few inches off the ground and was blue in the center. Around the blue center was the same green color that Yacker's form turned into. It appeared to be streamlined with small air-filled pressurized tanks near the back with thrusters set up in the shape of the orbs of the green form Yacker had taken on. Sonic managed to see that the edges of the board were razor sharp.

"How did you...?" Sonic began.

"Ano...could you help me get on Yacker-chan?" the hedgefox asked the surprised hedgehog.

"Huh? oh yeah sure," Sonic nodded, snapping out of his surprised shock and carefully picked up the injured hedgefox, who was blushing since Sonic was carrying her bridal style before he placed her onto the board, _'You know...now that I got a closer at her...she's kinda cute. perhaps maybe...Ack! No Sonic! Don't even go back there! That's one of the reasons you and...Sally broke up in the first place. Sal...I want to save her but...after what happened since she's taken on that form...will things chang back to what they were befo..?'_

"Ano...may we get going?" the hedgefox spoke as she tugged Sonic's arm a bit, snapping him out of his thoughts as the hedgefox motioned to her injured calf, "I do have an injury to attend to, ne?"

"Huh? Oh! Heh heh. Sorry about that. I was...kinda thinking about something is all," Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embaressment as he pushed the Hover Slasher, making sure not to let the hedgefox fall off it, "By the way, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. If I may ask, whats your name?"

"Roll," the hedgefox replied, " Ore wa Roll Cyber Sakurai."

"Roll huh? That's..." Sonic began before realizing what her last name was, "Wait a sec...did you say your last name was 'Sakurai?'"

"Ano...hai. Why'd you ask, Sonic-san?" Roll couldn't help but ask.

"...By any chance...do you know someone named Haseo?"

"Eh?!" Roll's eyes widened as she looked up at the blue hedgehog, "How do you know my little brother's name?"

_'I knew it. She_ is_ Haseo's big sis,_' Sonic thought before replying, "He's a friends of mine . In fact, he's with some of my friends right now."

"I...I see," Roll noted before asking, "Is...is he doing okay?"

"Eeyup. In fact, he joined my team so he could find you," Sonic stated.

"Really?"

"Eeyup," Sonic nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Wolf Pack's village, a certain pink hedgehog was pacing back and forth inside the house she and the others were staying in.

"Amy, please calm do...WOAH!" Tails yelped as he ducked under a hammer thrown by Amy.

"How can you tell me to calm down?! Sonic was out there all night!" Amy yelled.

"Miss Rose, please calm down. I know you're worried an all for Sonic, but you have been up since last night waiting for him," Rook stated.

"...I guess that's..." Amy began before she heard the door open, causing her to gasp in joy, "He's back!" She then ran over to the door way and glomped who she assumed was Sonic, "Oh Sonic! I was so worried! I'd thought something bad happened to you! Oh I'm so..!"

"Ano...Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy blinked when she looked up to see Ben and Makoto standing in the door way.

"That's not Sonic you're hugging," Ben stated.

"What? What're you...?" Amy began before she noticed that it wasn't Sonic she was hugging, it was a heavily blushing and unconscious Haseo, causing the pink hedgehog to gasp as she let go of the knocked-out, blushing hedgefox "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Haseo! I thought you were Sonic for a moment there!"

_'How the heck could she mistake Haseo for Sonic?'_ Ben and Makoto thought with a sweatdrop.

_'That's the third time Amy's mistaken someone for Sonic,' _Tails thought with a sigh as he looked over at Ben and Makoto, "Where were you guys last night? We were kinda getting a little worried."

"Um...well...we...kinda lost the Legionnaire deep in the jungle and ended up sleeping in a cave last night," Ben replied as he closed the door.

"Ahh...I see," Tails noted before noticing someone wasn't there, "Were's Sonic? Wasn't he with you guys?"

"He was, but we kinda ran into some things that were going really fast. So Sonic-san ended up going after them while we headed back here," Makoto answered.

"What?! You left my Sonic out there all along?! Why didn't you stay and help him?!" Amy snapped at the Squirrel Beastkin.

"...Was she up all night waiting for Sonic or something?" Ben whispered to Tails, the teen noting the bags under the pink hedgehog's eyes.

"Yes. She was waiting for Sonic to come back all night," Tails whispered back, "Hopefully when Sonic gets back, she'll finally fall asleep."

"I see...Well he should be..." Ben began before someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, mind letting me in? I got someone in need of medical attention," a familiar voice spoke from behind the door.

"Wow...that was fast," Ben noted.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped in joy as she moved Makoto out of the way so she could open the door, "I'm so glad you're oka..." she paused when she saw Roll, who was still on the Hover Slasher.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic blinked before the pink hedgehog shot a glare at him.

"Sonic...who's she?" Amy frowned.

"Well...you see..." Sonic began.

"What were you doing with her in the jungle?" Amy asked as she whipped out her hammer, causing Sonic to gulp, "You weren't cheating on Sally...were you Sonic?"

"What?! N...no! I was...!"

"I was up all night, waiting for you to return, and here I see you with another girl...Sonic...I'm going to give you to the count of three to explain yourself...or else I'm going to...!" Amy began with a growl.

"I was saving her from some Battle Birds, okay?!" Sonic snapped.

"...What?" Amy eyes widened.

"There are Battle Birds here?" Tails gasped.

"Battle Birds?" Ben, Makoto, and Rook repeated.

"We'll tell you guys later. For now, we need to get Roll some medical attention," Sonic stated as he moved Roll inside, "I'll be right back with Lupe and some doctors. You guys look after Roll until I get back." With that, he ran back out the door before running back in, "Oh and Amy? Why don't you get some sleep?"

"What're you talking about? I can still..." Amy couldn't finish as she started to fall asleep, Rook catching her just in time before she could hit the floor."

"I'll carry miss Rose into her room, Sonic," Rook stated, "You go ahead and get back to what you were doing before."

"Right. Thanks, Rook," Sonic nodded as he ran back out in a blur.

"Gomen nassai for all the troubles I nearly caused," Roll apologized on the board/blade.

It's okay. But...if I may ask,who are you exactly?" Tails asked, "And why...?"

"Mou...M...my head..." Haseo moaned a bit as he regained conciousness, "A...ano...wh..what hap...?"

"H...Haseo-chan?" Roll slowly looked to her left and down to see Haseo, "Haseo-chan!"

Haseo's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. He slowly looked up to se Roll.

"O..onee-chan..." Haseo whispered, tears starting to form in the younger hedgefox' eyes.

"So Sonic-san was right. You did come with him," Roll giggled before the younger Hedgefox managed to get up and hug her around her waist.

"Onee-chan..wh...where were you? I...I thought something horrible happened to you..." Haseo managed to choke out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged his big sister.

"I got caught by a few annoying squawkers," Roll replied as she returned the hug and gently nuzzled his head, "However, thanks to Yacker-chan here, I was able to escape their place and Sonic-san saved me from three that had chased after Yacker-chan and me."

"I...I see..." Haseo sniffled a bit, _'I...I have to thank Sonic-san later for finding and saving Onee-chan.'_

"Yacker?" Tails and Ben repeated.

"tr5545$$#GR#) $ ," the 'board' replied, startling everyone but Roll.

"This is Yacker-chan," Roll replied as she gently patted part of the board, earning a purring sound from it, "He shapeshifts and fuses with blades."

"That is so cool! But I didn't get a word of what it said," Makoto noted.

"A Wisp!" Rook gasped, earning everyone's attention.

"A wisp?" Ben repeated, "Wait a minute...you know what he is, Rook?"

"But of course. No known tongue is able to completely translate their true name, so they prefer to address themselves as 'Wisps,'" Rook explained.

"Lisps?" Makoto tilted her head.

"No, Wisps with a 'W'," Rook replied, "However, to think that one is capable of performing a fusion with weaponry is...unheard of and slightly disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Roll repeated.

"From what I have read upon Wisps, they are an endangered species, due to the fact of their life force, known as 'Hyper Go-On', is a potent fuel. A mere sliver of it could run an entire planet at peak efficiency for years," Rook explained, "In order to protect them, Plumbers convinced Azmuth, a Galvan, to cloak and relocate their planet, never revealing its location to anyone. Many believed that they were mere myth, myself included."

"Woah..." Ben gawked a little.

"If that's true...then how did the Battle Birds manage to get a Wisp?" Tails pondered.

"%&&&*22."

"Yacker-chan says that all he remembers is waking up in a test tube then going back to sleep and waking up with me looking at him," Roll explained, "When I found him, I ended up freeing him and he went into my pocketknife after shouting 'Frenzy' and then it went fuzzy to me for a bit."

"I see...but..why...?" Tails began before Sonic returned with Lupe, Tsubaki, and a few of the villages female doctors.

"I'm back guys. Sorry I'm a little late," Sonic said as Lupe walked past him and started to examine Roll's wounds.

"Hmm...these wounds don't look to fatal, but they seem to be a few days, possibly a week old," Lupe noted as she poked Roll's injured calf a bit, causing the hedgefox to wince a little. She then looked at everyone in the room, "I need all the males from to leave the room temporarily."

"At once," Rook nodded as he pulled Ben out as the other males followed.

"Dude, not cool!" Ben frowned with his arms crossed and an annoyed frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship Roll and Yacker were held captive, Admiral Vortex was currently being scolded by a rather tall, Mobian bird with light orange/brown feathers, a large beak, and glasses similar to Eggman's.

-You idiot! How could you let Project Prism escape?!- the taller Bird Mobian snapped over a video screen in the command room of the ship.

"My apologies, **Grand Battle Kukku XV**. We didn't expect it to fuse with the prisoner," Admiral Vortex bowed, "But do not worry, we will do everything in our power to retrieve her, and Project Prism."

-See that you do. Bad enough that blasted hedgehog is here as well- Kukku XV frowned as the image on the screen turned off.

"Don't remind me..." Vortex frowned, remembering what the scouts he sent out to recapture Roll told him before he looked at said scouts, "Men!"

"Yes sir!"

"Assemble the remaing soldiers and have the suit up!" Vortex commanded while thinking, _'I'll get that hedgefox and Project Prism back from that blue hedgehog...by any means necessary."_

* * *

"They've been in there for a while now," Tails noted as he and the other males stood outside, Haseo nervously standing near the door.

"I am sure it will not take too long," Rook assured.

Tails was about to respond before the door leading inside Team Fighter's temporary home opened, showing Lupe.

"L...Lupe-san?" Haseo spoke first, caching the Grand Chief's attention, "Is...is Onee-chan okay?"

"Do not worry Haseo. Your sister is fine," Lupe replied with a small smile, "However...she'll have to avoid putting pressure on her calf for a few days."

"Where is she, anyway?" Makoto asked.

"O-Over here," everyone turned to the couch to see Roll was hiding under some blankets, "I...I would rather no one see me like this, ano..."

"...why don't you...?" Tails began.

"Her old clothing was damaged and is currently being cleaned and fixed up right now," Lupe stated, "So she's currently wearing a spare outfit we had picked out for her."

"Ahh..." Tails nodded as he turned over to face Roll, "Um...pardon me for asking you this but..why were the Battle Birds after you?"

Makoto began to adopt a sly look as she began to sneak over to her, thankful that the more mature of the group was distracted by Roll.

"Well, I had gone to visit New Mobotropolis to get something for Haseo-chan," Roll noted, "When the Battle Birds appeared, I was able to outrun a few things only for them to capture me because of my speed. I...also used something I told Haseo-chan not to use unless there's no chance of running and they're actually bad and not bullies, because bullies get their comeuppance in a different way."

Everyone sweatdropped at that before Roll pulled a hand out, revealing she had a new glove on it. A flicker of energy appeared in the palm of her hand. The flicker flared into a small emerald-green flame that instantly shaped itself into a heart. It then dispersed after that, Sonic and Tails instantly recognizing the energy used.

"That was...Chaos Energy!" Tails gasped.

"Chaos Energy? What's...?" Ben began.

"It's called 'Chaos Energy?'" Roll's eyes under the blankets blinked, "I thought it was 'Zappy-Zappy Mixy Power.'" She tilted her head when she saw everyone had facefaulted, "...Ara ara?" She felt something under the covers with her and turned to see Makoto smiling slyly at her.

"Yo."

"E-Eek!" Roll squeaked as Makoto started tickling her, "A-Ah! Th-that tickles!-!-!"

"Tickle-tickle-tickle, Ms. Shy Pants," Makoto giggled as Tsubaki facepalmed, recalling a blond-haired girl that she would do that to when she wanted to just hide in their shared room when they were together at an academy.

"P-P-P-Please st-ahahaha-op!" Roll laughed as the blankets fell off them.

The moment the blankets fell off, every male in the room- aside from Tails since a heavily blushing Sonic was covering his eyes-, gained a heavy blush when they saw what Roll was wearing.

Roll squeaked as her face turned bright red. She was wearing a soft pink and black version of Lupe's clothing, the front and back stretched by her bosom and derriere. Makoto giggled a bit, keeping a hand on the blankets.

"Now just why would you hide this?" Makoto asked, "Personally, I say you look great in this."

Roll just squeaked once more as the red on her face deepened in her blush. Ben grumbled as Rook kept his hand over his eyes while Rook was also keeping his eyes covered.

"Honestly, boys, she's not naked! Just think of it as her wearing a one-piece swimsuit!" Makoto rolled her eyes.

"...It's like that?" Roll asked, her blush fading a bit, "I thought it was something else..."

"Like a maid's outfit?" Makoto asked, "You thought you'd have to be Sonic's servant since he saved you, right?"

Both Sonic and Roll's entire body blushed heavily at that.

_'M...my...servant?!' _the blue hedghog thought before shaking that thought off, _'N..no Sonic! Get your mind out of the gutter! Even though she does look kinda...Ack! Stop that!'_

"Honestly Makoto, did you have to...?" Tsubaki began before she and everyone heard something outside.

"Eh? What the heck is that?" Makoto pondered.

"That sounds like...jet engines," Tails noted.

"Jet engines? What..." Sonic began before realizing what, or rather who, is making that noise, "Those Battle Birds again. seriously, don't they know when to give up?"

"The Battle Birds?" Lupe blinked in confusion.

"You mentioned them before Sonic. Who are they exactly?" Rook asked.

"The Battle Bird Armada, or Battle Birds for short, are a bunch of Mobian Birds who want to rule the skies and work for Eggman as an unofficial chapter of the Dark Egg Legion," Tails answered.

"Another one?! Sheesh, how many of these Dark Egg Legion guys are there?!" Ben asked.

Tails was about to answer that before...

-Attention People of the Shazamazon! This is Admiral Vortex of the Battle Bird Armada! You have something that belong to us!-

"...I have a bad feeling about this," Sonic noted with a frown as everyone in the room-Haseo having to help Roll outside since she was still injured, ran outside to see a giant, holographic image of Admiral Vortex standing in the middle of the Shazamazon's jungle, a holographic image of Roll and Yacker standing beside him.

-We were transporting these two to Grand Battle Kukku XV when they've escaped and damaged our ship- Admiral Vortex stated with a frown, -These two are property of the Battle Bird Armada, and we shall get them back by any means, so listen up! If no one brings me the prisoner and Project Prism back to our ship in one hour...I will issue a full scale attack on the Shazamazon until we get what's ours!-

"..." Lupe frowned at that.

-Like I said, you all have one hour to bring us what's rightfully ours- Vortex stated as the holographic image dissipated from view.

"Those dirty..." Tails growled.

"Tell me about it..." Sonic nodded with a frown as he noticed Lupe clenching her fist in anger, _'No doubt she's angry about that Vortex guy threatening the Shazamazon. The same thing's most likely going with Hathor back at the Felidae's village.'_

"Sonic..." Lupe spoke, getting the blue hedgehog's attention, "Have your team ready."

"...I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sonic noted.

"Yes...these Battle Birds have made a grave mistake in threatening my home," Lupe frowned as she started to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Tails pondered.

"I'm going to my husband, Lobo, and have him gather the strongest warriors in the village," Lupe answered while thinking, _'I won't let these Battle Birds have their way.'_

"...Tails," Sonic spoke, catching the twin-tailed kitsune's attention.

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Go wake Amy up," the blue hedgehog said, a serious look on his face, "I got a plan that'll have those buzzards regret kidnapping Haseo's sis and threatening Lupe's home." He then looked over at Roll, "Roll. I want you and your little bro to stay here."

"Eh?! D...demo...I..." Roll began before Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you want to help but Lupe told you to stay off that leg of yours until it's fully healed," Sonic told her in a serious tone.

"...O...okay, Sonic-san," Roll nodded as she looked over at her brother, "Haseo-chan?"

"H...hai, Onee-chan," the younger hedgefox nodded as he helped his sister back inside, the older hedgefox looking back at Sonic.

_'Good luck...minna,' _Roll thought.

* * *

**=1 HOUR LATER=**

"...It seems they're not showing," Vortex frowned as he turned towards a fleet of Battle birds wearing advanced armor with a few being robotic, "Men, prepare to destroy this place on my command!"

"Yes sir!" the Battle Birds saluted.

"Good! Now go and..." Vortex began before a whistle caught his attention.

"Hey! Is this a private party, or can anybody join?"

"...you again..." Vortex growled as he turned to see Sonic leaning against a nearby tree, a confident smirk on his face, "What're you doing here, hedgehog?!"

"Oh nothing much, just out for walk, taking in the fresh air..." Sonic began with a grin before he frowned, "And beating people who think they have the right to kidnap someone."

"This has nothing to do with you, you blue rat! That Hedgefox and Project Prism are property of the Battle Bird Aramda!" Vortex growled, "Now return them to us, or you'll be responsible for the destruction of this jungle!"

"Yeah...no. I'm not the kind of people to give up someone's freedom, especially to a bunch of pigeons like you guys," Sonic stated.

"P...PIGEONS?! Why you...!" Vortex growled as he activated the communicator on his wrist, "Men! Prepare to attack now!"

-I'm sorry sir! But we're having trouble!- teh soldier that responded in the communicator replied in a semi-panicked tone.

"What?! Why?!" Vortex demanded.

-We're being attacked by both the Wolf Pack and Felidae! We don't know how they found us, but we're being pushed back!- the soldier replied, -I'm sorry, sir, but we're going to have to retreat!-

"What?! Don't you dare retreat you...!" Vortex began before he lost the signal. He then started to growl as he glared at a smirking Sonic, "What...did you do?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. You pretty much screwed yourself over when you threatened the Wolf Pack and Felidae's home," Sonic smirked.

"Why you...!" Vortex growled before calming down and smirked, "Even though I lost the soldiers I placed in the other parts of the Shazamazon, I still have a ton left to take care of you, hedgehog!" He then snapped his fingers as a few of the Battle Birds surrounded Sonic, "And I know you can't deal with this many by yourself!"

"...Now who said I came alone?" Sonic asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Huh?" Vortex blinked before Amy and Makoto came bursting out a set of nearby bushes and sent some of Battle Birds surrounding Sonic flying while Rook and Tsubaki bursted out another set of bushes and slashed the other Battle Bird's weapons in half, leaving them defenseless as Amy and Makoto sent them flying as well.

"Glad you guys could make it," Sonic smirked as Amy, Makoto, Rook, and Tsubaki regrouped next to Sonic.

"To tell ya the truth, Sonic-san, I was kinda getting bored waiting," Makoto smirked back.

"...Don't think four more people will be enough to help you, hedgehog!" Vortex growled as the Battle Birds behind aimed their blasters at Sonic and his group.

"...Yeah...about that. There's actually one more person," Sonic stated before grinning, "And if I were you guys...I'd be worried."

Vortex raised an eyebrow at that before...

"Sir! There's something approaching us from above!" one of the Battle birds called out as he looked up, "And I think it's one of our men!"

"What?!" Vortex growled as he looked up and noticed the other figure as it and the other one started to close in, "Wait...that's not one of ours...that's...what is...DUCK!"

Vortex and his men ducked just in time as a blur swooped down at them and attempted to hit them with a pair of green energy whips. Vortex then looked up to see the blur land next to Sonic and his group.

The blur turned out to be a reddish-brown, humanoid Pterodactyl-like-creature with a large, yellow-beak like mouth, and green eyes. His yellow wings seemed rather small and were connected to what looked like a jetpack-like structure on his back. He wore black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, and green braces around his wrists and ankles. On his left shoulder was a symbol Vortex didn't recognized, yet Sonic and the others did.

"Glad you could join us Ben," Sonic greeted the Pterodactyl like creature, "By the way, what's this form called?"

"Astrodactyl," the Ptrodactyl-like creature replied, his voice almost like that of a parrots as he looked over at the Battle Birds, "So...these guys are the Battle Birds huh? To tell ya the truth, I was kinda expecting them to be a bunch of eagles and hawks, not a bunch of pigeons and turkeys."

"...WHAT?!" Vortex growled in anger at that as he turned to his soldiers, "Men, I don't care how you do it, destroy them!"

"Yes sir!" the Battle birds saluted as they started firing at Sonic's group while the robotic Battle Birds took to the skies.

_'Those two will pay for mocking the Battle bird Armada,' _Vortex thought with a growl as he walked off into the jungle while his soldiers took on Sonic and his group.

Sonic started off as he delivered a series of Homing Attacks at some of the Battle Birds while Amy sent them flying via her hammer.

Rook easily dodged each shot sent at him as he switched his Proto-Tool into it's Bow Mode and fired energy arrows at the Battle Birds, pining some of them to the trees.

A few of the Robotic Battle Birds were about to dive bomb straight at Makoto before the Squirrel Beastkin delivered a powerful flying uppercut to the lead ones chin.

**"Corona Upper!" **Makoto declared as she sent the first of the Robotic Battle Birds flying into the ones behind it, "Yosha! This is really...woah!" Makoto yelped as she ducked under some shots fired at her.

"Don't let your guard down, Makoto!" Tsubaki reminded her friend as she fended off some of the Battle Birds firing at her.

"Eh? Oh right!" Makoto nodded as she ran over to help her friend.

Astrodactyl was dodging the shots from the Robotic Battle birds in the air before he pulled a quick U-turn and zoomed right past the Robotic Battle Birds, who were confused a bit by the tactic before they were hit by a magnetic energy ring sent form Astrodactyl's jetpack, sending the robotic avians crashing into some of the Battle Birds on the ground.

"This is too easy!" Astrodactyl squaked with a grin before yelping as he ducked under a large, laser blast sent at him. He quickly looked up to see the Battle Birds ship flying right towards him, "Me and my big mouth."

-You may have dodged that first shot, but don't think you'll get away from me so easily!- Vortex's voice yelled from the ship's speakers as he fired a barrage of lasers at Astrodactyl.

"OH MAN!" Astrodactyl squaked in fear as he dodged each laser blast shot at him.

"Looks like he's bringing out the big guns," Sonic noted as he looked up before he activated his communicator, "Hey Tails, we need some..."

"Already ahead of you, Sonic!" Tails' voice yelled as the Tornado flew above Sonic's head and started firing at the Battle birds' ship, taking out a few of the cannons on the wings in the process.

* * *

"Damn it!" Vortex cursed as the explosions caused from the destroyed cannons shook the ship.

-Sir! We lost cannons number 7, 9, 12, 15, 17, 19, 20, and 22!- one of the ship's staff yelled out from the speaker before the ship shook again, -And we just lost cannons number 6, 8, 11, 13, 14, and 16 to that strange creature!-

"Grr...I won't let them beat me...not like this..." Vortex growled before he yelled over the ship's communicator, "Get the Sky Cannon ready to fire!"

-What?! But sir, it's still in the...-

"Just do it!" Vortex yelled.

* * *

"Huh?" Tails and Astrodactyl pondered as the front of the ship opened up, revealing a large, eagle themed laser cannon with the Battle Birds symbol on the side.

"What the heck is that?" Sonic pondered as everyone stopped fighting.

"I do not know...but I have a bad feeling about it," Rook stated.

"Same here..." Tsubaki agreed.

* * *

-**TARGETS LOCKED ON...SKY CANNON READY TO FIRE IN T-MINUS 15 SECONDS- **the ship's computer calculated.

"Excellent..." Vortex grinned while thinking, _'Let's see that hedgehog and those allies of his handle this!' _

* * *

"Now what's happening?" Astrodactyl pondered as the Sky Cannon began to charge up.

"I don't know...but it..." Tails began before his eyes widened, "Ben...we need to move...NOW!"

"Eh? What..." Astrodactyl began.

-FIRE!- Vortex roared as the Sky Cannon fired a giant laser.

Both Tails and Astrodactyl yelped as they barely flew out of the lasers way, letting it hit a nearby mountain, causing a explosion that sent everyone-Except the Battle Birds and their ship, flying a few feet while Tails and Astrodactyl flew out of control for a few moments.

"Man...anyone catch the number of the truck that hit us?" Sonic groaned as he and the others got up.

"I apologize Sonic, but I did not see any truck when that explosion happened," Rook replied, causing Sonic to give him a look.

"Dude...it's just a..." the blue hedgehog began.

"Sonic!"

"Hm?" Sonic blinked as he looked up to see Tails and Astrodactyl flying above them.

"Are you guys alright?" Astrodactyl asked as he and Tails landed in front of the group.

"We are," Tsubaki nodded, "Demo...that laser the Battle birds fired from their ship..."

"We were just about to bring that up," Tails stated as he turned over to the blue hedgehog, a scared look on his face, "Sonic...you may want to see this."

Sonic blinked at that a bit before he ran up to the top of one of the trees before gawking at what he saw. The mountain that the laser had hit was now completely missing it's top half. He then climbed back down and rejoined the others.

"Guys...we can't let those Battle Birds fire that laser again," the blue hedgehog stated, "That mountain the laser hit, the top of it was completely vaporized by it!"

"What/Nani?!" Amy, Makoto, and Tsubaki gasped at that.

"Please tell me..." Tsubaki began.

"Thankfully it didn't the mountain where the Wolf Pack lives, or the mountain where...you know where lives," Sonic answered, whispering that last part to Tsubaki and Makoto.

"Oh thank Kami..." Tsubaki and Makoto sighed in relief.

"If that is true...then we can't let them fire that laser again," Rook stated as he looked up at the Battle Birds Ship.

"No prob! I'll just fly up there and..." Astrodactyl began before he turned back into Ben, "Disable it? Oh man...of all times for it to time out!"

"It's cool Ben. Me and Tails will handle this one," Sonic stated as he turned to the twin tailed kitsune, "Right little bro?"

"Right Sonic," Tails nodded.

"But wait, what about the..." Amy began as she noticed there were no Battle Birds to be seen, "Battle Birds? Um...Where'd they go?"

"They most likely flew back into their while we were temporarily knocked out," Tsubaki guessed.

"If that's the case, then let's send these guys packing while we have the chance!" Sonic grinned as he jumped up onto the Tornado's left wing.

"We'll meet you back at the Wolf Packs' village," Ben stated.

"Right," Sonic nodded as he looked over at Tails, "Let's go, Tails!"

"Got it, Sonic!" Tails nodded as he flew the Tornado up towards the Battle birds' ship just as Ben and the others left the area.

* * *

"Damn it...why won't they give up?!" Vortex growled before he activated the ship's computer, "Fire the Sky Cannon again!"

**-NEGATIVE. THE SKY CANNON IS CURRENTLY COOLING DOWN, AND WILL TAKE 1 HOUR BEFORE FIRING AGAIN-**

"What?! Fine then..." Vortex frowned as he switched to the sip's communicator, "Fire whatever cannons we have left! We'll blow them out of the sky!"

-Yes sir!- the Battle birds that were in the ship yelled.

* * *

"Tails! Incoming lasers at 2 o'clock!" Sonic yelled as the Battle Birds' Ship fired lasers from its remaining cannons.

"I'm on it!" Tails yelled back as the Tornado dodged each blast sent at it before it was flying right in front of the ship, "Alright Sonic, go inside while they're busy firing at me."

"Got it Ta...huh?" Sonic began as he felt something moving around in his quills.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"I don't know...but it feels like something..." Sonic began before a familiar Wisp popped out of his quills, shocking both Sonic and Tails, "Huh?!"

"Yacker?! Wh...what's he doing here?!" Tails gawked.

"I don't know...but I bet he snuck into my quills when we were talking about our plan," Sonic shrugged as he turned to the Wisp, "Why the heck are you here anyway, Yacker?"

"*MA$(% &%)" Yacker explained, pointing one of his tentacles at the Battle Birds' ship with a serious look on his face.

"...I get it. You want to give those Battle Birds some payback for experimenting on you, huh?" Sonic guessed, earning a nod from Yacker, "Cool. Then let's do it to it!"

Yacker nodded before shouting, **"LASER!"**

"Huh?" Sonic blinked a bit as Yacker transformed into a cyan colored Wisp with two eyes, a round body with a small spike going back, and three tentacles before he flew right into Sonic, startling him a bit as cyan-colored data started to swirl around him, "H..hey! What's...?"

Before he could finish, he rocketed off as a cyan laser, piercing the front of the Battle Birds' ship as he started bouncing around its interior, destroying a few of the ships engine and control rooms in the process.

* * *

"Wh..what the?!" Vortex gasped as the ship shook, causing him to nearly lose his footing as he activated the ships communicators, "What's going on in?!"

-Sir! Something is destroying the ships control and engine rooms! We don't know what it is, but it looks like a hedgehog-shaped cyan laser!-

"What?!" Vortex growled while thinking, _'Damn...that Hedgehog must be using Project prism's Hyper Go-On Energy,'_

"...As soon as that laser is out of the ship, we'll have to retreat back to the main fleet," Vortex growled.

-...O...of course sir!- the soldier replied as communications went off.

"Damn it!" Vortex cursed, slamming his on the console, _'I'll get you back for this, you damn hedgehog...'_

* * *

"Woah!" Sonic yelped as he bounced around inside the ship some more before he flew out of the hole he made on the side of the ship and landed in the back seat of the Tornado just as it was passing by, "Thanks for the...(urp)save little buddy."

"No prob Sonic. But...are you okay?" Tails asked as he looked back at Sonic, who looked really dizzy just as Yacker was leaving his body.

"I..I'm o...(urp) okay," Sonic replied with a groan as he looked to the side to see the Battle Bird's ship turning and retreating, "Looks like they're retreating."

"Looks likes it," Tails noted, "Let's head back to the Wolf Packs' village and meet up with Ben and the others."

"Good idea...I...(urp) feel like I'm about to lose my lunch any minute now..." Sonic groaned.

"You better not, Sonic. I'd just cleaned back there after the last time you got sick," Tails stated with a frown as he piloted the Tornado back towards the ground.

* * *

"Roll-san, may I ask you something?" Tsubkai asked the blond hedgefox as they, along with Makoto and Amy, sat in Roll's temporary room.

"Hai, Tsubaki-san," Roll nodded.

"Exactly what were you doing in New Mobotropolis?" the crimson-haired girl asked, "Aside from picking something up for Haseo that is."

"Oh. Well, it's a tradition our family has on our Kaa-chan's side. I promised her I'd keep that tradition going," Roll explained, "My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was born in Mobotropolis, but never found a love there. So she left and found one in Downunda. Since then, the women of my family, once we reach 16, are sent out to look for our 'Destined One.' I wanted to try and find him in New Mobotropolis, to try to at least see how my ancestor was like. But the other reason was just as important; I was getting Haseo-chan a model kit that's sold there."

"A Model Kit?" Tsubaki repeated while Amy was already day dreaming about Sonic being her destined one the moment Roll mentioned the word.

"Hai. He likes model kits of robots, planes, trains, anything automated or robotic and he loves building the kits," Roll giggled.

"So did you find your 'destined one' there?" Makoto asked.

"Iie," Roll replied, "Kaa-chan used to tell me that I would know when I felt something; a Zing. She couldn't really explain it better than that." _'But just recently...my heart's been racing even when I'm calm...'_

"That's Sooooooo romantic!" Amy squealed while thinking, _'Sonic has to be my destined one for sure! But...' _she then sighed a bit,_ 'I keep forgetting he still loves Sally...but...maybe someday I'll share a 'Zing' with someone.'_

"Ano...if I may ask, Roll-San...while you were looking in Mobotropolis, did you notice anything...strange?" Tsubaki asked Roll.

"Aside from seeing a walrus in a robotic suit that reminded me of this old comic book I found with Haseo-chan when we were in a 'Archaeologist' time in our childhood when we dug up the backyard?" Roll asked, causing the girls to nearly sweatdrop at her reply, "Well...I noticed that the air didn't have the normal acorn scent, but a more...jewel-y scent. Is King Elias having someone secretly spraying the air with perfume made from jewels?"

"...Um...not exactly..." Amy sighed, "You see, certain events happened that lead to Elias losing the throne to someone by the name of Ixis Naugus, who used his magic to put almost everyone in Mobotropolis in a state were they downright hate a friend of ours."

Roll gasped, "Now that's just awful!"

"Tell me about it," Amy sighed, "And the reason Naugus is king is because a former member of the Freedom Fighters betrayed us."

"Oh dear me! To do such a thing...He is worse than scum," Roll growled a little at the end.

"Never met the guy, but I want to punch him to the moon!" Makoto declared.

"You're not the only one," Amy frowned.

"Why don't we just change the conversation? I know everyone is angry right now, but we need to calm down," Tsubaki informed.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Makoto beamed before adopting a sly grin, "So...Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Roll asked as Tsubaki had a cold feeling well up in her.

"How Sonic was flustered and acting all goofy in your little outfit?" Makoto asked, motioning to Roll's current attire.

Roll squeaked a little in embarrassment as the blush deepened on her face.

"I knew it! Squirrel Power for the win!" Makoto pumped her fist as her tail went wild until Tsubaki began to pull her ear, "Ah! Ite! Ite! Ite!"

"Don't tease her Makoto. She's been through enough as it is," Tsubaki scolded.

"A-Ano...How did you two meet?" Roll pondered, earning looks from the others, "I-I mean Nanaya-san and Yayoi-san, how do you two seem like such good friends, sisters even?"

"Well..." Tsubaki began until the sound of the front door opening caught her attention, "That must be Sonic-San." She then looked back over towards Roll, "Gomen Roll demo, as much as I'd like to answer your question, can we save it for another time?"

"Hai," Roll nodded as Amy and Tsubaki had left before realizing she was still missing the blanket that hid her outfit, "A-Ano...Nanaya-san..."

"No."

"But you..."

"Sorry, but it's messy, so I'll just put it into the wash, okay?"

"N-Nanaya-san!" Roll nearly whined as the Squirrel Beastkin dashed off with the blanket, "Mou...Please don't let Sonic-san see me in this again today..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Sonic moaned as he laid on the couch, his face a little green as he held his stomach.

"Take it easy Sonic. Ben and Rook should be arriving with Lupe and the medicine any moment now," Tails assured the blue hedgehog before he noticed Amy and the other girls walk in.

"Did everything go okay?" Tsubaki asked Tails as the crimson haired girl noticed Sonic, "And what happened to Sonic?"

"Well...we managed to make the Battle birds retreat thanks to Sonic and Yacker," the twin tailed fox replied as he motioned to the Wisp and sick hedgehog, "Yacker had fused with Sonic and they wrecked the inside of their ship. unfortunately, it seems Sonic got sick from using Hyper Go-On energy for the first time."

"That...and I was bouncing around inside the Battle Birds' ship like crazy..." Sonic added with a moan.

"I see..." Tsubaki noted.

"I was wondering where Yacker went..." Roll noted to herself as she swiped the blanket back from an unsupsecting Makoto.

"Ano...where's Ben and Rook?" Makoto asked, unknown that Roll had swiped the blanket back from her.

"A...ano...th...they went to go get L...Lupe-san and get some m...medicine for S...Sonic-san," Haseo replied with a stutter as someone began to knock on the front door from outside.

"That must be them right now," Tails noted as he walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing Ben and Rook, the former holding a small, glass bottle and the latter holding a set of clothes, "Welcome back guys. Um...where's Lupe?"

"She is currently in a meeting with Queen Hathor. They are discussing upping their defenses in case the Battle Birds come back," Rook explained as he looked over at Roll as he held the clothes out to her, "By the way miss Sakurai, miss Lupe wanted me to give you your old clothes back, and to tell you that they are good as..." he began when a yellow blur shot by him and ran into the room, "New?"

"Wow...she really does run as fast as Sonic," Ben gawked a bit before looking over at Tails and handed him the bottle, "Anyway, here's the medicine, Tails. From what Lupe told me and Rook before she went back to the meeting, it should fix Sonic right up."

"Thanks Ben," Tails nodded as he carried the bottle over to Sonic, "Here Sonic. This should make you feel better."

"I...(urp)Hope so..." Sonic groaned as he took tha bottle and started drinking the contents before his eyes widened and he started to gag, "BLECK! That stuff taste worse than both cough and cold medicine combined!"

"Ugh...I hate taking that stuff," Makoto and Ben gagged a bit.

"You feeling better now Sonic?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog.

"...Now that I think about it..." Sonic began as he got off the couch and stood up, "I'm starting feeling better. In fact, I'm good enough to take on old Eggbutt and his troops again!"

"That's good to hear Sonic. But I have some bad news...seems we're running low on fuel, and we only have enough to return home," Tails stated.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked, earning a nod from Tails, "Darn...looks like we'll have to make a pit stop back home then."

"Seems like it," Tails shrugged.

"Ano...excuse me."

"Hm?" Sonic blinked when he looked over at Roll, who was now wearing her old outfit, which was completely repaired, "Yeah Roll?"

"Ano...if it's alright with you...m...may I come with you?"

"..Sure but...are you sure?" Sonic asked back

"Hai. I...I want to repay you for saving me and Yacker from those Battle Birds," Roll replied, "Plus...Haseo-chan trust and your friends."

"...Sounds like a plan then," Sonic nodded as he looked over at the others, "What about you guys?"

"I have no complaints," Ben stated.

"Neither do I," Rook added.

"Same here," Tsubaki agreed.

"It'll be kinda cool to have another girl in the group," Amy added while thinking, _'As long as she doesn't try anything funny with Sonic.'_

"Same here," Makoto agreed while thinking with a small smirk, _'Besides...it'll be fun to tease her and Sonic-san.'_

"I...I want Onee-chan to c-come with us..." Haseo stuttered.

"I'm okay with it but...what about her calf? Isn't it still injured?" Tails pondered.

"Now that you brought it up..." Sonic began as he looked over at Roll, "How's your calf doing?"

"It's doing much better, Sonic-san. I'm a quick healer after all," Roll answered.

"Cool. That's good to hear," Sonic nodded, "I guess that only leaves one thing. Roll...

"%!4*$"

"Sorry. Roll, Yacker...welcome to the team," Sonic said.

"I'll try my best to help out, minna," Roll bowed while Yacker nodded.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way...let's..." Sonic began.

"Wait!" Tails yelled, catching everyone's attention, "We don't have enough seats in the Tornado or the Gale."

"So? Roll can share a seat with Haseo while I ride on the wing of the Tornado," Sonic shrugged.

"That's not...actually that might work," Tails said.

"Exactly," Sonic grinned, "Now let's head home so we'll be ready for ol Eggbutt's warship."

Everyone nodded as they started to leave the room, Tsubaki having noticed Makoto giving a squirrel like smirk.

"..what're you smiling about?" the crimson haired girl asked her friend.

"Oh nothing..." Makoto replied while thinking, _'Except all the teasing_ _I'm going to__ do at Sonic and Roll when we get back to Mobotropolis.'_

Tsubaki had an uneasy feeling about that and made a mental note to keep an eye on the Squirrel Beastkin just as they were leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at new Mobotropolis, two familiar female wolves were having trouble with a certain wizard/king.

"But...we thought you sent a request for help?" Leeta asked.

"Bah! I do not need you two for..!" Naugus began before Rosemary cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Need I remind his majesty, _again,_ that he sits on the _council?_" the female fox reminded Naugus.

"..." Nagus of course just scoffed at that and looked back over at Leeta and Lyco, "We do not need you. My power alone is enough to protect the city, and we must put up with Team Freedom's bumbling. The city's citizens can care for themselves. Now begone with you two."

"But..." Leeta began.

"Begone or I will see to it that the Wolf Pack and it's leader are charged for treason against Mobotropolis!" Naugus growled at them.

"That's enough Naugus!" Charles snapped as he glared at the power hungry wizard, "The Wolf Pack has helped the Freedom Fighters fight Eggman numerous times! We don't need another war on our hands, especially with Eggman still on the loose!"

"..." Naugus just glared at the elderly hedgehog before he got up and took his leave.

"...Since it seems we're about to take a recess, I'll show the ladies out," Charles said as he got up and walked over to Leeta and Lyco before whispering to them, "Please follow me. And make sure we're not followed."

Leeta and Lyco blinked in confusion at that before following the elderly hedgehog, Lyco having looked back one last time at the direction Naugus left. She already didn't like him the moment she and her sister entered the city, but after that threat he just gave...she downright despised him.

* * *

"Welcome to New Mobotropolis, ladies," Director Who stated as Leeta and Lyco now stood in the hidden base from a few chapters ago, "I'm Director Harvey Who, and I am the one who had called you here. And...I deeply apologize for the confusion."

"It's okay but...the Grand Chief said we were to be serving the king?" Lyco asked just as Charles was leaving the room.

"And you are," Director Who replied as a holograhpic of Nagus, and a Mobian squirrel in royal clothing appeared, "You see, the _true _king stepped down to protect the kingdom and its people in these trying times. But...as you already saw, the new king can't be trusted." The holographic image then disappeared as Director Who looked towards Leeta and Lyco, "Sonic's Team Fighter's is currently abroad, fighting Eggman and his forces while Rotor's Team Freedom is bound by Law and Loyalty. I'm putting together a team to protect the city in ways the other two teams cannot, heroes with untapped potentsial who can avoid the spotlight and keep us safe. Leeta...Lyco...will you two help me?"

"...Well...that's not what we thougt we were signing up for..." Lyco stated.

"And we're used to the direct approach..." Leeta added before giving a frown, "But after happened to me and my sister not too long ago, Naugus is a threat that _must _be stopped."

"You got yourselves a couple of secret agents, Director Who," Lyco stated.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you girls," Director Who gave a small smile before stating, "Now before we begin, I have a special assignment for you two."

* * *

**Instruct me, Magister Tennyson.**

**(Starring: Max Tennyson, Taokaka, Scratch, and Grounder)**

**Max:*walks in*Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all once again.*sighs a bit*I'd like to apologize for not being here last chapter. We were having some...'minor' technical difficulties with the equipment again.**

**Taokaka:*runs in*Bouncy, where did ya go?!**

**Max: Woah! Slow down there Tao.**

**Taokaka: Eh?*notices Max and grins*Oh! It's Hawaii-guy again!**

**Max: *chuckles*So Tao...are you ready for today lesson?**

**Taokaka: Eeyup. Tao is...Eh?*notices a portal appear out of nowhere again before a tall, robotic chicken and a short, green robot with it's hands and nose replaced with drills fell out of it, the small green robot falling on top of the robotic chicken***

**?1: OW!*pushes the green robot off him*Get off me, ya idiot!**

**?2: Sorry,*looks around as he got up*Um...where are we?**

**?1: How should I know, I'm as lost as you are! Ugh...this is the last time I let you choose the quickest way to work!**

**?2: *frowns*Wait a minute, you were the one who suggested that we go that way!**

**?1: *frowns back*I never said tha...**

**Max:*clears his throat*Excuse me.**

**?1 and ?2: Huh?*notices Max and Taokaka***

**Max: How did you get in here? I know how Tao got here, but not you two.**

**Tao: Oh! Giant chicken! Can Tao eat it?**

**?1:...*gulps and hides behind Grounder*She's not talking about me, is she? **

**?2: Um...I'm Grounder, and the chicken hiding behind me is Scratch. And to tell you the truth...we don't know. All I remember was falling down a hole, landing on top of Scratch, and ended up here.**

**Max:*sighs*Did you hear a British voice by any chance?**

**Grounder: Hmm...now that you brought it up, I did hear someone before we Dell into the hole. **

**Scratch: What?!*glares at Grounder*Why didn't you tell me you heard someone?! **

**Grounder:*glares back*Well you told me to keep it quiet because you had a headache. Scratch: I didn't...!**

**Max: *thinking 'Paradox...'* Sit down. I'm sure that once you listen to what I'm talking about today, you'll be back in your place in no time.**

**Tao: So Tao can't eat Chicken Guy?**

**Max: No.**

**Tao: ...Can Tao eat Drilling Guy?**

**Max: No.**

**Scratch, Grounder:*thinks while gulping*'Why does that cat girl want to eat us?'**

**Max: Anyways...*the screen turns on to show Sonic* Today's subject is on...**

**Scratch, Grounder: Sonic the hedgehog?!**

**Scratch:*growls and glares at Max*Your going to talk about _him?!_**

**Max: I take it you two know about him?**

**Tao: Meow! They must be really smart! Teach me, Chicken Guy and Drilling Guy!**

**Scratch: No way we're going to talk about that blue rat!**

**Grounder: Yeah! He's the reason Robotnik fired us!**

**Scratch: No matter how many times we tried that pesky hedgehog or any of his friends, he always does something that ends with us in pieces!**

**Max: Well, was it because of his natural high speed? *the screen began to show clips of Sonic running and fighting robots* Sonic the Hedgehog is known for having an incalculable top speed and easily reaching Mach 1 in under three seconds. Or it could have been due to some of his skills, such as the Homing Attack...*shows a clip of a robot being hit by it*...Spin Dash...*shows the Spin Dash in action*...or because of, due to the number of Power Rings he's obtained over the years has resulted in Sonic becoming a Chaos Incarnate, capable of performing the most impossible of things to come out on top?**

**Scratch: All of those! There's even a few tricks he kept pulling on us before we coild even get the trap ready!**

**Grounder: Yeah! Like the one time Scratch ended up losing...**

**Scratch:*puts his hands over Grounder's mouth and glares at the green robot*You finish that, and I'll meld your mouth shut.**

**Max: *chuckles* I forgot that he was a master of disguise.**

**Tao: Meow! Tao wants to know about that blue energy! *points at Sonic using Sonic Wind***

**Max: It's Chaos Energy. His body naturally produces it, which is what allows him to use various attacks such as the Sonic Wind and Chaos Control. *shows a clip of Sonic becoming Super Sonic* With the seven Chaos Emeralds, he is able to turn into Super Sonic, allowing him to go faster than even light. *notices Scratch and Grounder gulp nervously* I take it you've seen this form before?**

**Scratch: *gulps*Yeah...Doctor Robotnik got really mad after he lost to Sonic in that form**

**Grounder: Y...yeah. He yelled so loud, we couldn't hear anythng out of our ears for weeks.**

**Scratch: Y...wait a minute, you green idiot!*Glars at Grounder* You don't even have ears!**

**Grounder: *glares back at Scratch*Well neither do you!**

**Tao: Meow! Hey, what's that? *points at the screen showing Sonic using Cyan Laser***

**Max: Ah. That's the next part of our discussion. The Wisp Race.**

**Grounder:..What's a Lisp?**

**Scratch:*smacks the back of Grounder's head* You bothead! He said 'Wisp'! Not 'Lisp'!**

**Max: A Wisp is a rare species of alien, one put under the United Intergalactic Federation's Anti-Extinction Act. This species is also the reason that act was made.**

**Tao: ...Does that mean Tao can't eat it?**

**Max: Not unless you want the death penalty for not just you but your entire race.**

**Tao: What?!**

**Max: That's the penalty for murdering a Wisp. Kidnapping a Wisp results in your entire race being detained with all belongings stripped and all right revoked.**

**Scratch, Grounder:...*Gulps and sweats nervously after hearing that***

**Tao: Why do you do that, meow?!**

**Max: It's because of what's inside of the Wisp Species; Hyper Go-On. *the screen shows Sonic using Cyan Laser once more* A small sliver of it is said to empower and entire planet for an entire month, but there's a negative impact.**

**Tao: Huh?**

**Max: Hyper Go-On is the life force of a Wisp. The more that is drained, the weaker it becomes before...*Max made a 'head-cutting-off' motion that made all three gulp***

**Grounder: Um...h...how m-many types of Wisp are there?**

**Max: There are 12 natural Wisp types with two types made from the reversal of the Hyper Go-On energy. *shows an image of all 14* Each Wisp has its own unique appearance and abilities. The first Wisp-and the one that made their planet-is the Mother Wisp, the Wisp who created all other Wisps. *shows an image of the Mother Wisp* She is more akin to a jellyfish in appearance than the others. The White Wisps are some of the more playful and abundant type of Wisp. *shows a slip of a White Wisp, Yacker, before it changes to a Yellow Wisp* The Yellow Wisps are very fond of the land and water and are known to spend their time in both. *the screen changed to a Cyan Wisp* The Cyan Wisps are a rare type of Wisp. Constantly moving, they're know to be as fast as a laser but also scatterbrained.**

**Tao: Scatterbrained? Is that tasty?**

**Max: ...*mumbles to himself*Don't respond to that, Max...*the screen changes to a Blue Wisp* The Blue Wisps are natural builders and enjoy stacking on each other. *the blue was replaced with a green* The Green Wisps are subtle, yet goofy. They enjoy just hovering around, laid back, and enjoying life. *the Green Wisp changed into a Pink Wisp* These Pink Wisps are rather harsh, but are actually kind-hearted. They spend their days enjoying tossing one another into wall to see who stays stuck in the longest. *the Pink changed to Orange* Orange Wisps are very emotional and sensitive. Don't make them mad, they have a small fuse. *the Orange changed to Red* Red Wisps are known to be very lively and act as natural nightlights for other Wisps. There's been report that their diet consists of s'mores, roasted weenies, and popcorn. *the Red changed to Crimson* These Crimson Wisps are master flyers, easily overtaking any natural flyer in speeds, agility, and swiftness. *the Crimson turned into Indigo* The Indigo Wisps surprisingly have a gravitational field. There's been reports from the Galvans that they've had to spend hours spinning around one just to put on its contact for it. *the Indigo changed to Magenta* Magenta Wisps are a key member if you want a party. Their bodies give off a natural beat that mixes with any instrument to give it a certain flair in music. *the Magenta was swapped with a pair of Wisps with no eyes, but sharp mouths***

**Scratch:*gulps and points a shaky finger at the screen*Um..wh-wh-what kind of W-W-W-Wisp is that?**

**Grounder: *gulps as he hid behind Scratch*Y...yeah...it's really scary looking...**

**Max: These are the Wisps who have had their Hyper Go-On reversed; the Nega-Wisps. The Purple Wisps and Violet Wisps are gluttons, devouring everything in their path and never have the sense of being filled. They are...hollow, in a way. When someone approaches them, they will be prone to barking and biting the one who approached. However, they can be cured with enough Wisps using their Hyper Go-On to correct the Nega-Wisps' reversed Hyper Go-On.**

**Tao: Can Wisps change their appearance?**

**Max: The only case that this is true with is a cloned Wisp, Yacker the II. *shows an image of Yacker fusing with Roll's swiss-army knife and Yacker turning into Cyan to fuse with Sonic to form the Cyan Laser* This Wisp was made with the intent of using it for world domination, capable of cycling through even the Nega-Wisps to use their power in the form of a blade, an Extreme Gear, or a blaster. Yacker has also shown that he is able to fuse with Mobians, giving them a taste of Hyper Go-On and turning them into a new form for a limited amount of time.**

**Grounder:...does it work for Robots?*gets bonked on the head by Scratch*OW!**

**Scratch: You idiot! Don't you remember what he said about everyone on the planet being arrested for kidnapping a Wisp?!**

**Grounder:...*pales and gulps*Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that.**

**Scratch:*gulps and nods nervously in agreement*Y...yeah. If we even attemtped to try that, that would've been our biggest blunder yet.**

**Max: Not everyone on the planet, just the species that took the Wisp. So if you two had kidnapped the Wisp, all robots would have been arrested and taken away. But Wisps can also be used to power robots, but it doesn't give them Wisp abilities unless you turn them into Nega-Wisps. When that happens, Robots gain the power of the Wisp it was before it became a Nega-Wisp, such as if you use a Nega-Wisp that was a Blue Wisp, a robot could fire exploding violet, black, and purple cubes.**

**Scratch:...that actually sounds pretty cool.**

**Grounder: Yeah...but we're still not going to try and kidnap a Wisp.**

**Scratch: Yeah. We're not _that_ stupid.**

**Tao: Tao thinks you are.**

**Scratch, Grounder: Tha...hey!**

**Max: *frowns* Taokaka!**

**Tao: What? Tao is just saying.**

**Scratch: Are We done here? We were supposed to be at our job hors ago!**

**Grounder: Yeah. That is if we had a job still.**

**Scratch: That's ri...*glares at Grounder*What did you mean by 'if we still had a job?'**

**Grounder: Um...I've been meaing to tell you tha we got a pink slip this morning in the mail.**

**Scratch: What?! Why didn't you tel me this sooner, you lame brain?!**

**Grounder: Because you told me to be quiet, you skinny turkey!**

**Scratch: TURKEY?! Why you little...!*tackles Grounder into a fight cloud***

**Tao: Yay! Fight meow!**

**Max: Tao, wa...!**

**Tao: Banzai! *jumps into the fight cloud***

**Max: ...*sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose*...Well, it seems I now have two assistants/students for the time being.*looks at the reader* We'll be back next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heroes part 1: Team Building

_Seanzilla115: Hello once again minna. Just want to let you know that after I'm done with this chapter and the following one, I'm going to start a series of stories based on the Sonic Universe comics, only some of them will be different. Now then, I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series. I do though own Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai the Hedgefox while Gammatron owns Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox._

* * *

The Feral Forest, despite it's name, was a small, peacefulll village. The trees were blowing slightly in the wind, the air was nice, the people running and screaming as the DeathEgg 2 attacked form above...wait what?!

"Sheesh! We're about halfway from New Mobotropolis and Freedom HQ, and we happen to run across Eggman's war ship," Soinc groaned a bit as the Tornado and the gale flew towards the flying, egg-shapped war-ship, "Still, let's take this bad boy down once and for..." the DeathEgg 2 then turned towards the right and flew off in another direction, "...all?"

"That's it? It just droppped off a few soldiers and left?" Ben blinked.

"It seems that way...but still...something doesn't seem right," Rook noted.

"At the direction it left, it looks like the DeathEgg 2 will be attacking New Mobotropolis again," Tails noted as he looked at a holographic map that was projected through T-Pup's eyes. He then looked over at Sonic, "Should we keep following it?"

"No way! Team Fighters is all about stopping Eggman's nonsense," Sonic stated, "The people down there need us. Rotor and his team can handle things back home, so put the Tornado in an Auto-pilot holding pattern, and let's do it to it!"

"Got it, Sonic!" Tails nodded as he put the Tornado on Auto-pilot, "But we better hurry with this! The Tornado still needs fuel, so we have exactly 30 minutes to finish this."

"Got it," Sonic nodded as he looked over at Roll from her seat, Yacker floating next to her and Haseo sitting on her lap "You ready for this Roll? Haseo?"

"H-hai," the shy hedgefox nodded.

"Hai, Sonikku," Roll nodded as she took out her swiss-army knife and held it out, "Yacker, Hover Slasher please."

**"HOVER!" **Yacker declared as he went into the swiss-army knife and transformed it into airboard he turned into last chapter.

"Sweet. Alright Team Fighters, let's show them how it's done!" Sonic declared as he jumped off the wing of the Tornado.

"come on, T-Pup!" Tails declared as he and Roll flew down after Sonic, carrying Amy and Haseo.

-Arf!- the small, mechanical fox barked as he flew from his spot on the tornado and flew off after his master.

"I will take care of things up here in case there are any EggSwats attacking from above. You and the others go help Sonic," Rook stated to Ben.

"Got it Rook," Ben nodded as he activated teh Omnitrix and slammed down on it, engulfing him in green light and turning him into a large, gorilla like alien made out of Lego blocks, "Bloxx? Oh come on! I needed Stinkfly! ...oh well," he sighed as he looked over at Tsubaki and Makoto, "You guys better hang on."

"Eh?" Tsubaki blinked before Bloxx grabbed both her and Makoto with one of his arms. She then realized what he was planning on doing, "Ben...you're not thinking off..."

"Banzai!" Bloxx yelled as he jumped off the Gale, causing both Tsubaki and Makoto to scream as they fell. About halfway towards the ground, Bloxx stretched his free arm over to one of the trees and pulled himself, Makoto, and Tsubaki over to it, landing right on top of it before he climbed down and released Makoto and Tsubaki, "You girls okay?"

"That...was...AWSOME!" Makoto whooped, both her and Tsubaki's hair all frizzled up from the fall.

"No it wasn't Makoto," Tsubaki frowned as she turned towards Bloxx, sending a cold glare towards him, "And you."

"Ulp," Bloxx gulped as he turned back into Ben.

"_Never _do _that _again without warning me first, Benjamin Tennyson," Tsubaki frowned.

"G...got it," ben nodded with a gulp, "But...to be f-fair. I..."

"Hey guys!" a voice whispered a bit loudly, causing Ben, Makoto, and Tsubaki to turn and see Sonic, who was hiding behind one of the wooden houses with Tails, Amy, Roll, Haseo, and Yacker, "Over here."

Ben, Makoto, and Tsubaki looked at each other real quick before they joined Sonic and the others behind the house, and just in time to as a few EggSwats were scanning the area.

"Any idea what's going on here, Sonic?" Ben whispered to the blue hedgehog as they peeked over the side.

"Don't know. But looks who's leading the invasion," Sonic whispered back as he pointed towards a group of EggSwats, a certain, robotic chipmunk/squirrel leading them.

"Isn't that Sally?" Ben whispered.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded as he and Ben pulled back behind their hiding place, "But _why _is she here? Feral Forest isn't exactly a cultural hub, ya know."

"No it isn't. But it's...where...oh no," Amy paled.

"What's wrong, Amy-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Do you remember what me, Sonic, and Tails told you about New Mobotropolis' former king, Elias?" Amy asked, earning a nod from Ben, Makoto, and Tsubaki, "Well this is where he and his family moved to. And it seems Lien-Da is going to finish what Eggman started by having Sally kill her own brother."

"What/eh?!" Sonic and the other gasped quietly.

"That's sick!" Tails frowned.

"I agree," Ben nodded with a frown while thinking, _'I don't know who's worse. Eggman, or Lien-Da.'_

"We're not going to let that happen. Let's go guys!" Sonic declared as he jumped from behind the house and ran towards Mecha-Sally, "Hey Sal! We need to 'talk!'"

-...- the roboticized princess didn't say anything as she sent Sonic a cold glare before walknig off. -Later. Silver Sonic, engage-

"Huh?" Sonic blinked at that before a large, silver, robotic copy of him bursted through the house next to him, "Holy...!" he yelped as he jumped out of the way in time before the giant robotic hedgehog could grab him, only to be slammed into the ground by the robotic hedgehog's other hand.

Before Silver Sonic could stomp on Sonic, a bright light caught his attention before he was blasted in the face by a cyan laser, causing him to stumble back. It then looked up to see Roll and Makoto standing in front of Sonic, the hedgefox holding a rapier that resembled the Cyan Wisp.

"Heh, thanks girls," Sonic said as he got up before he noticed a large shadow hovering over him. He then turned to see Bloxx standing behind him, a look of annoyence on his face, "...let me guess, Omnitrix gave you the wrong alien again, Ben?"

"Yeah...I swear this thing gives me the wrong alien on purpose," Bloxx sighed.

"Seems that way, dude," Sonic shrugged as he looked over at Tails and the others, "We'll handle the jolly grey giant. You guys stop Sal before she gets to her brother."

"On it, Sonic," Tails nodded as he, Tsubaki, Amy, and Haseo ran off in the same direction Mecha-Sally left.

Silver Sonic turned his gaze towards Tails and the others and dashed towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Bloxx declared.

He spread his arms and and his body began to expand with more 'bricks' until he engulfed Silver Sonic in a dome made of Bloxx. A few seconds passed before Silver Sonic tore a hole open and got out just before Bloxx could fix it. He returned to his gorilla-like shape.

"Whoa. Big Bad Wolf's got nothing on him," Bloxx noted as Silver Sonic turned around and glared at him, "Didn't even need to huff or puff."

* * *

"It looks like that Sonic fella showed up to fight the robots, nut one of them is headed this way," an elderly squirrel Mobian noted as he peeked through a slightly opened window, seeing Mecha-Sally approach the house he and a few others were hiding in.

"Fine by me. A bit of practice should do me some good before I leave for my...assignment," a Squirrel/Chipmunk Mobian with dark red hair noted as he packed a few things.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've enjoyed a good round of fisticuffs," a Mobian bulldog nodded, "But I do wish you'd include me in your greater plans, Sire."

"I appreciate the offer Colonel Sommersby, but I need to travel light. Director Who has everything under control," the chipmunk/squirrel stated.

"The old bird eh? heh, that tell me plenty," the bulldog/Sommersby said.

"Yes," the chipmunk/squirrel nodded as he turned towards a female squirrel Mobian, "Meg, get Martha and as many villagers as you can to the shelter. I'll...I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I...yes, Elias. I'll get them to safety," Meg nodded in a worried tone.

"It'll be all right ,dear," an elderly, female bulldog Mobian assured her as she held a small, baby squirrel/chipmunk Mobian in her arms, "I have plenty of experience looking after young Acorns."

"I love you Meg...all this madness will be worth it once Nagus' been taken down. I _promise,_" Elias assured his wife.

"...Just come back to me safe, Eli," Meg whispered as she hugged Elias, who returned the hug.

"Good..you've gotten your good byes out of the way," a voice noted, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see a female wolf Mobian and a rather nervous looking Mobian lynx standing in the doorway leading to the back, the latter wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and the former wearing a black and green jumpsuit that hugged her figure.

"...who are you?" Elias frowned as he defensively stood in front of Meg, "And who sent you?"

"Exactly," the female wolf grinned, "Agent Queen of Diamonds, here for extraction your majesty."

_'This must be the person Director Who sent to pick me up,' _Elias thought as he turned away from the the wolf, "I'm sorry, but I'm needed here."

"No. You're needed to lead _your _team to save _your _country," Agent Queen stated.

"Feral Forest is under attack! I'm needed here _now_!" Elias snapped as he glared at the wolf.

"You're needed in many places, but you go where you're needed _most_. If Naugus is left unchecked, a few robots will be the least of your worries," Agent Queen stated with a frown.

"But...!" Elias began before the Colonel put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go, son. Martha and I lived to keep you safe, and I assure you that I will not leave that post," Sommesrby assured him.

"...Okay," Elias nodded as he turned towards Agent Queen, "Let's go, Agent Queen."

"Got it," Agent Queen nodded as she and the lynx left through an opened window in the back.

"Colonel Sommersby, I leave everything to you," Elias stated to the Colonel as he left through the same window.

"Jolly good, Sire," Sommersby grinned as he stood defensively in front of the door.

* * *

"O...okay. Now we just n-need to head to New Mobotropolis and..." the lynx began nervously just as Elias climbed out the window leading to the back of the house.

"Elias!"

"Uh oh..." the lynx paled when he, Agent Queen, and Elias turned to see Tails and Haseo standing not too far from them, a shocked look on the twin-taild foxes face, "Just my luck..."

"This can't be good..." Agent Queen mumbled to herself.

"Larry? Leeta? What're you doing here? And what's with the uniforms?" Tails asked them.

"Um...w...well...you see..." Larry began.

"I got this..." Elias stated to the nervous lynx as he approached Tails and placed his hand on the foxes shoulder, "Listen. I cant' explain right now. I might _never _be able too, but for the sake of my family...for the sake of New Mobotropolis, I want you and your friend here to forget you saw us here."

"..." Tails stared at Elias for a moment before he turned towards Haseo, "Haseo, go through the back and help lead any villagers inside to safety."

"H...hai," the shy hedgefox nodded as he ran towards the back entrance.

"I'll cover for you, so get going," Tails stated to Elias as he ran past him.

"Tails...thank you," Elias whispered as he, Leeta, and Larry ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the house, Mecha-Sally had just broke down the front door with her energy blades, a cold look on her face as she walked inside to complete her mission.

"My apologies, my Princess, but you're not yourself. And I'm afraid I can't let you pass!" Sommersby yelled as he delivered a hard punch to Mecha-Sally's face, only for the Roboticized Princess to shrug it off and grab the bulldog by the scruff of his shirt, "...oh bugger..." was all Sommersby said before Mecha-Sally tossed him into the wall.

Mecha-Sally approached the injured bulldog to finish him off before she quickly turned around and blocked a strike from Amy's hammer.

"Trust me. You _want _me to save you," Amy grunted as she dodged a slash from Mecha-Sally's energy swords, "You won't be able to live with yourself if you do this.

-...You are assuming you will 'rescue' me, which we both know that is impossible- Mecha-Sally stated as she jumped back before Amy could hit her -Extrapolating your _true _motive...with my destruction, you'll be free to court Sonic. Correct?-

"...How petty do you think I am?" Amy frowned at that, "I'm here to help my _freind_!"

-...We were never fr...- Mecha-Sally began before she turned around and blocked Tsubaki's sneak attack and ducked under a kick from Tails.

"Don't listen to her, Amy," Tsubaki said as she and the Roboticized Princess clashed blades, "She's trying to get inside your head."

"She's right Amy," Tails nodded as he landed next to the pink hedgehog, "That's Eggman's programming talking, not _our _Sally!"

"R...right. She's just trying to mess with me," Amy nodded as Tails helped Colonel Sommersby up.

"There's a young, black and white hedgefox helping your wife and the Acorns escape from the back," Tails stated to the bulldog, "They'll need your help, so we'll cover for you."

"Understood...thank you," Sommersby nodded as he left out the back.

"Alright...it's just the four of us now, Sally," Tails stated to the Roboticized princess as he, Amy, and Tsubaki surrounded her.

"There's nothing distracting us now," Tsubaki added.

"Which means you're going to get rescued whether you like it or not!" Amy yelled.

-...- Mecha-Sally didn't respond as a small, cannon popped up from her metallic hair.

"Duck!" Tails yelped as he, Amy, and Tsubaki ducked just as the Roboticized Princess fired a laser from teh cannon on her head, burning a hole through the house, and destroying the roof of the house next to it, causing it to catch on fire.

-Correction. There are numerous villagers hiding in their flammable homes. There are _many _distraction- Mecha-Sally corrected in a cold tone.

"Why you...!" Amy growled before she saw Mecha-Sally fire another laser at another house through the hole she made, "No!"

"We have to take her down before she burns down the whole village!" Tsubaki staed as she attempted to slash at Mecha-Sally, only for the Roboticized Princess to dodged and leave through the hole she made.

"Right!" Tails and Amy nodded as all three left through the hole and ran after Mecha-Sally.

_'Sonic...where are you and the others? We could use your help right about now,' _Amy thought in a worried tone.

* * *

"Sweet. Now lights...camera...action!"

"Woah!" Sonic yelled as Silver Sonic tossed him and Roll into one of the houses that wasn't destroyed or burned down yet by the EggSwats or Mecha-Sally, _'Man...This guy's tougher then the one I fought on the DeathEgg 2.'_

"Sonic-san, daijobu?" Roll asked as Yacker floated behind her, his eye a swirl for a few seconds.

"Yeah...I'm okay," Sonic nodded as he stood up, "Beside..I go everything under con.." he began before Silver Sonic's hand bursted through the wall and grabbed the blue hedgehog, "...trol?"

"Sonic-san!" Roll gasped, "Yacker-chan!"

**"Drill!"** Yacker declared before turning into a yellow drill-shaped Wisp.

The Wisp went into the swiss army knife and changed it. the hilt and guard were shaped like the Wisp, yet the blade was actually a large yellow, narrow drill. Roll's left arm-the one holding the blade-turned the same shade of yellow as the Wisp as her glove turned into crimson armor with her hand and elbow covered in gunmetal armor. The shoulder had a curved rectangular shield with a gunmetal border, a yellow inside, and a flaming skull with pointed red sunglasses on it. She blinked and her eyes turned to a bright yellow with a drill-like design inside of them.

"Oi, oi, oi! Listen up, you crazy tin can!" Roll snapped, causing Sonic to blink at her in surprise, "You think you can get away with grabbing a buddy of Roll Cyber Sakurai's? Well then you don't know just who the hell I am!"

Roll jumped into the air and the drill-sword began to spin. She landed on the arm and proceeded to stab the wrist with the blade, tearing through it like it was a hot knife through the warmest butter one could make without melting the butter.

Silver Sonic actually winced in pain as he let go of Sonic and moved back, clutching its slightly metled limb. It then glared at Sonic and Roll before curling up into a ball and spindashed towards them.

"Oh come on! Now it's stealing one of my moves!" Sonic snapped before thinking, _'Then again..Eggman built it, so of course it's going to have one of my moves...'_

"Heh. Want some more, eh?" Roll grinned as she hefted her drill-blade on her shoulder and pointed at it, "Well bring it on!"

Silver Sonic was about to charge when a tonfa-covered fist and a LEGO-made fist slammed into one of its side, knocking it over.

"Oi, oi, oi! What the hell are you two doing?!" Roll snapped.

"Uh, saving you two?" Bloxx asked, _'Okay...Something's wrong now...'_

"Why you...You stole my opponent, bastard!" Roll snapped as she charged at Bloxx, slamming her free hand into Bloxx's face and shattering the head, "How-dare-you-steal-my-opponent Punch!"

"..." Bloxx's head reformed, "What was that about?!"

"Do you think it's because of her new blade and armor?" Makoto asked Sonic quietly as she and Sonic watched Roll stomping on Bloxx's head and body multiple time while shouting a few...colorful...words.

"Maybe...This is the first time I've seen her act like this to tell ya the truth," Sonic whispered back, unknown that a really pissed off Silver Sonic was getting back up, glaring at all four of it's opponents.

"Uh, Sonic, Minna?" Makoto gulped as she noticed it.

"I didn't need saving, dammit!" Roll continued arguing with Bloxx.

"Well it didn't look that way to us!" Bloxx argued.

"Minna!" Makoto shouted.

"What?!" both snapped before Makoto and Sonic pointed at Silver Sonic, "Oh."

"Looks like it's read for round 2," Sonic noted, "And telling by the look on its face, it's not happy about that sneak attack you guys pulled on..."

-Grr! arf arf!- T-pup barked as it flew in from above and landed right in front of Sonic-tachi just as Silver Sonic was closing.

"T-Pup? What'r you...don't tell me...you want a go at that thing, right?" Sonic asked, earning a growl from the small, robot dog/fox, "Um...no offense, but Silver Sonic is way out of your league."

Silver Sonic loked down at the new intruder and was prepared to smash it.

T-Pups respone to that? He raised a part on his back, sending a electrical wave that sent Silver Sonic into stasis lock.

"...Okay, I take back what I said, T-pup," Sonic gawked with Makoto and Bloxx doing the same. Roll on the other hand...

"Oh come on!" Roll snapped before Yacker popped out of the swiss army knife, "...Eh?" Roll blinked, her eyes back to normal, before noticing the stasis-locked Silver Sonic, "Nan de? How did that happen?"

"She...She doesn't remember what she was doing?" Makoto asked.

"She doesn't remember that punch that broke my head off?" Bloxx asked before the Omnitrix timed out, "Okay, now you have good timing, Omnitrix? Ugh. I'm gonna give up trying to understand you at times."

"Uh...I'll explain while we go and give Amy and the others some assistance," Sonic stated as the group started to leave for where Amy and her group was, "Besides...T-Pups got everything under control."

* * *

"Stop blowing up homes!" Amy growled as she, Tsubaki, and TAils tried to prevent Mecha-Sally from destroying anymore homes.

-Stop delaying my objective- Mecha-Sally countered as she blocked Amy's hammer -Divergence form time-table unacceptable. EggSwats, converge on my location-

The remaining EggSwats' visors began to lit up as they converged on Mecha-Sally's location, blasting at Amy, Tails and Tsubaki.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed as she barely dodged a blast from one of the EggSwats firing at her, Tsubaki, and Tails, the latter dodging the laser blast as well.

Without any distractions, Mecha-Sally entered the only house that wasn't destroyed. When she got inside...there was nobody there. She scanned the area and noticed that the window was opened.

-Target lost...- the Roboticized Princess stated. She was about to head back outside before she felt something shard poke the back of her neck.

"Don't...move," the owner of the weapon, Tsubaki, said as she stood behind the Roboticized Princess.

-...Why are you doing this?- Mecha-Sally asked the crimson haired girl, not once turning around to face her -You and those other three aren't Mobians, yet you help the hedgehog and his friends try to liberate me from Master Eggman. So again...why are you doing this?-

"...It's because it's the right thing to do," Tsubaki answered, "You're friends are deeply worried about you, and want to help you turn back to your old self."

-...That is impossible. I am Lord Eggman's servant now- Mecha-Sally replied back -I only listen to him, and his allies. Give up, because the chances of that hedgehog 'rescuing' me and turning back to normal are 1%-

"I see...but that still means there's a chance, a chance for you to turn back to normal. A chance to get back at Eggman for what he's done to Mobius."

-My master has done nothing wrong-

"Yes he has...that man has done so many sins to this planet. He has captured and enslaved countless people, he's attempted to control gods, and has attempted to rewrite history itself. If it's the last thing I do, I will see to it that Eggman recieves the justice he deserves," Tsubaki stated with a frown.

-...This 'justice' you speak of is pathetic- Mecha-Sally stated -What my master has planned will soon turn this world into his own image-

"...I don't know what he has planned...but...?!" Tsubaki gasped as she held her head, which was in jolting pain as her view began to become blurry again, _'No...don't tell me the medicine Lupe-san gave is starting to wear off already?'_

_-...Strange-_ Mecha-Sally pondered mentally as she turned to the downed Tsubaki, the Roboticized Princess now eyeing the Izayoi _-That weapon seems to be siphoning off her energy. Almost as if it's alive...I must return this to Lord Eggman and...!-_ her eyes widened when she sensed something -Warning; Ground forces down at 10%.- She then looked back down at Tsubaki _-Perhapes I'll take that weapon of hers some other time-_

With that, Mecha-Sally began to leave the house, leaving a heavily panting and weakened Tsubaki.

* * *

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Sonic grinned as he and his team arrived just in time to help Amy and Tails out, the blue hedgehog jumping off an EggSwat's head.

"About time you guys showed up!" Amy sighed in relief as she sent a EggSwat flying with her hammer, "What happened with Silver Sonic?"

"Eh. He's not so tough," Sonic shrugged, "T-Pup's handling things."

"I see...wait, T-Pup?!" Amy gawked.

"Yeah. Kinda surprised us too when T-Pup did something that put Silver Sonic into Stasis," Ben answered just as Tails flew down to join the others.

"Hey Tails. Any good news from up there?" Sonic asked the twin-tailed fox.

"Eeyup. Looks like the village militia has organized and is currently helping the evacuees escape," Tails explained.

"Cool," Sonic grinned before he noticed someone was missing, "Um...where's Tsubaki? Wasn't she...?"

-You're ally is currently down- a vice spoke, catching Sonic and the others attention as they turned to see Mecha-Sally, who was standing in the doorway of the house she was in -And if I were you, I'd suggest helping her out. But if you do that...you lose your chance at capturing me again, hedgehog-

"Damn it..." Sonic cursed quietly to himself as he turned to Makoto, "Makoto? Go inside and help out Tsubaki."

"H...hai," Makoto nodded as she rushed into the house, dashing past Mecha-Sally as she came running back out, carrying Tsubaki over her shoulders.

Sonic and Mecha-Sally started at each other for a few moments before the Roboticized Princess flew off in the same direction the DeathEgg 2 left in.

"Ano...Sonic-san?" Roll spoke, catching the blue hedgehog's attention, "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do right now..." Sonic replied as he looked at the village, "Help the people here out. Amy, you go and smash up any remaining EggSwats."

"Got it," Amy nodded as she went off to search for the remaining EggSwats.

"Tails, Roll, you two go and find some buckets and a well so we can get rid of these fires."

"Right/Hai," Tails and Roll nodded as they left to find some buckets.

"Ben, do you have any aliens that can use water?"

"I do," Ben nodded as he activated the Omnitrix, _'Please don't give me Bloxx again.'_

He pressed down on the dial, engulfing him in greenlight, turning him into a red, mollusk-like alien with 4, slitted green eyes, and red, crab-like armor with 'barnacles' on his shoulders, wrist, and legs. He then looked at himself and sighed in relief.

"Good...it gave me Water Hazard," the alien sighed as he turned to Sonic, "I'll go help Tails and Roll put out the fires."

"Right. And while Makoto is helping out Tsubaki, I'll go help Amy out with the remaining EggSwats," Sonic stated as he ran off in a blur, _'Huh. I might be getting a handle on this 'think before you act' thing.'_

* * *

**=LATER=**

"Man...I shouldn't have let Silver Sonic distract me for so long," Sonic sighed as he looked at the destruction the EggSwats caused once the fires were out, "This place is a mess."

"Well, it could've been _much _worse, ol' chap," Sommersby stated as he watched some of the villagers take apart the pods the EggSwats came in, "We can even salvage the empty EggPods for materials."

"Heh...yeah. And thank one of Eggman's lackys for the nice, metal roofing tiles," Sonic said as he and the bulldog walked over to the Tornado and Gale, the latter having landed with the Tornado after the battle was over, "Once we check on Elias, we'll hit the road. Well...Sky. You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's out of the question," Sommersby stated, "His Majesty is not seeing presently."

"Excuse me?" Sonic frowned as he looked at the bulldog, "We save his tail_,_ _twice _I might add, and he can't even...!"

"Sonic" Tails yelled, catching the blue hedgehog's attention, "Let it go."

"Oh great. Now you too? Wait...you know something I don't, do you?" Sonic frowned at the twin tailed fox.

"I do but...Sonic. Please trust me on this. Let it go," Tails replied.

"..." Sonic stared at Tails for a few moments before giving the twin-tailed fox a grin, "Alright dude. If ya say so."

"Thanks Sonic," Tails smiled, "I'll hopefully be able to explain it later."

"Got it," Sonic nodded before asking, "Where's Roll at by the way?"

"She went to go help Haseo and Amy out with some of the villagers that were injured during the attack," Tails explained.

"I see..." sonic noted, "And how's Tsubaki doing?"

"From what Makoto told me, she's doing okay. But...she wants to be left along until we leave," Tails answered.

"What? Why?"

"I dont' know," Tails shrugged, "But it's probably something serious."

"Maybe..." Sonic shrugged, "And where's Rook?"

"I am right here," Sonic and Tails turned around to see rook aproach them, carrying a few spare parts from the destroyed EggSwats, "I was salvaging a few spar parts from the machines you and the others destroyed. I might be able to make something out of these once we get back to Freedom HQ."

"Sweet," Sonic grinned as he turned towards Tails, "By the way, any word from HQ?"

"Not yet. But I"m about to call them right now," Tails replied as he walked over to T-Pup, who was laying down next to the Tornado, and opened a compartment on the small robo dog/fox's head, revealing a small, communicator, "Nicole, do you come in? over."

His response was nothing but static.

"Nicole! Do you come in?! Over," Tails tried again, only to get the same response as before, "That's odd."

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"I can't get a hold of Freedom HQ," the twin tailed fox replied.

"...did you try Rotor?" Sonic suggested.

"Not yet, but I"m going to try," Tails replied as he tried to communicator again, "Rotor, do you come in? over."

His response was the same as before; nothing but static.

"I can't get a hold of Rotor either," Tails stated to the blue hedgehog.

"That can't be good. But...why can't we get a hold of them?" Sonic pondered.

"I do not know, but I think the better question is why would one of Eggman's subordinates stage a small attack on this village and then leave?" Rook pondered as well before his eyes widened, "Unless...it was a distraction!"

"What?!" Sonic and Tails gasped.

"If that's true...then that means..." Tails began.

"Mobotropolis is under attack right now!" Sonic finished as he left in a blur, "Rook, Tails, get the Tornado and Gale ready!"I'm going to get Roll and the others!

"Got it!" Tails shouted in response as he and Rook started to prepare the planes for take off_, 'I hope Rotor and the others can hold things until we get there.'_

* * *

"Oh no," Elias gasped as he, Leeta, and Larry saw the DeathEgg 2 attack New Mobotropolis, "That's why the village was attack. With Sonic gone, New Mobotropolis won't stand a chance."

"Don't worry," Leeta assured him as she and Larry motioned the squirrel/chipmunk to follow them, "There's someone that can hold them off for a while until we get to base."

"What? Who?" the former king asked the female wolf.

"I'll explain along the way," Leeta replied as the three ran through a hidden path to make sure the DeathEgg 2 wouldn't see them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Rotor and his team stood ready as most of the cities citizens ran for their lives.

"Alright Team Freedom, brace yourselves," Rotor told his team as he looked up at the DeathEgg 2 just as it was releasing EggSwats, "This is what we're here for!"

And with that, the battle for New Mobotrpolis has begun once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hidden HQ, Harvey Who was currently talking to a hidden figure on one of the computer screens in the room.

"So...I take it that we have a deal?" the owl asked the figure on the screen.

-Yes. But remember, I'm only letting you borrow those 3 until this whole Naugus and Eggman thing is over- the figure repleid -Besdies, it was a real pain in the ass trying to found out where Makoto Nanaya ended up, but I didn't expect to agree to have 3 of my new recruites help out a bunch of anthromorphic animals go against some fat ass with an oversized ego, and some mutated, power hungry wizard-

"True...but don't forget that in exchange, I'll also lend you my group to help you with a few missions," Harvey Who pointed out.

-Hmm...good point. Okay, I'll get them right now, but it may take awhile for them to appear in your world- the figure explained.

"That is okay. I'm waiting for someone else as well," Harvey Who stated.

-I see...alright then, I guess it was a pleasure doing business with you, Director Harvey Who- the figure replied -Just make sure those three come back in one piece, especially 2 of them since they've just recovered from some serious injuries-

"You have have my word, so you have nothing to worry about...Professer Kokonoe," Harvey Who nodded.

* * *

**Instruct me, Magister Tennyson**

**(Starring: Max Tennyson, Taokaka, Scratch, and Grounder)**

**Max: Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all again.**

**Tao: Meow! It's great to be here, Hawaii Guy! Hey, why are Chicken Guy and Drill Guy still here? *looks over at Scratch and Grounder***

**Max: I was able to pull a few strings and get them hired as my assistants.**

**Tao: Strings?! *looks around in excitement* Where?!**

**Grounder: Um...he wasn't talking about real strings, Toakoko.**

**Scratch: *smacks Grounder in the back of the head*You dummy! her name's 'Taokaka'! Not 'Toakoko'!**

**Grounder:...Oh! I get it now.**

**Scratch:...*facepalms*idiot...*loks at Max*So boss, what's today's lesson?**

**Max: Well, first is... *the image on the blackboard turned to a picture of Tails, earning screams from Scratch and Grounder* ...This is like Sonic, isn't it?**

**Scratch: Yeah it is! That's that pesky sidekick of his!**

**Grounder: Yeah! Just when we finally capture Sonic, that sidekick of his comes in and ruins everything!**

**Max: True. *plays a small clip from AoSTH of Tails getting caught by them* But you two were always able to catch him at one point, but that was before he ate the Brain Fruit and gained his higher IQ.**

**Taokaka: Bless you!**

**Max: No, no, no. I said 'IQ' not 'Achoo.'**

**Taokaka: Does Hawaiian Guy have a cold? Should Tao get the Boobie Lady? *question marks appeared above her head***

**Scratch, Grounder:...the what lady?*question marks appear above their heads***

**Max: Okay, enough. Now then, Tails has a high IQ, high enough to rival Eggman's technology even. However, he uses it more on flight-based vehicles, such as the Tornado. He is known as 'The Chosen One' in various tribes because he, along with many others Tails, fused into a single Tails to defeat Mammoth Mogul when he became omnipotent. *shows Titan Tails on the screen***

**Tao: ...Tao doesn't get it. All Tao sees is big muscles and no gloves.**

**Max: *facepalms before whispering to Scratch and Grounder* Perhaps we should move onto the next subject.**

**Scratch:*gulps and whisperes*To tell you the truth, we pretty much fainted after Tails transformed into that hulking behemohth.**

**Grounder:*gulps and whisperesl*Y...yeah.**

**Max: *nods* Well then, let's move on, shall we? *the screen plays Ben transforming into Bloxx* This is Bloxx, a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. A part of their species name describes what they do.**

**Tao: It does? What do they do?**

**Max: It is creating different objects in see, *turns to the screen to show the planet Bloxx's DNA comes from before zooming in on it being invaded* Segmentasapiens are one of the oldest lifeforms in the universe and are capable of rearranging their matter to create a vast variety of shapes and forms. They evolved in response to near constant invasions of Polyominus. *shows two enemy soldiers going by a statue...only for it to move and grab them both before cutting to the planet's entire image once more* To avoid detection, Segmentasapiens began to transform themselves into the very architecture of their planet. In this way, they could remain hidden.**

**Grounder: That sounds very cool. But why do they remind me of those LEGO things kids play with when they fall apart?**

**Scratch:*was about to snap at Grounder before blinking*Actually...I'm kinda curious about that as well.**

**Max: It's just a coincidence. Segmentasapiens' appearance is similar to a gorilla made out of building blocks. They have three main colors: red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over their bodies. Their feet are curved at the back of them. As I've said, Segmentasapiens have the ability of shapeshifting and can transform into a variety of shapes, such as a cage or net, may take the form of anything around them. If their body is broken, it can be regenerated. They can also survive explosions because of their power of regeneration.**

**Tao: Do you think it could handle the Squiggly?**

**Max: I'm not sure. What is this 'Squiggly?'**

**Tao: It's evil! It keeps going into Tao's village and trying to eat all the Kaka-Kitties! That's why Tao's a vigi-something, so she can get a lot stronger and beat the Squiggly!**

**Max: I see. Now then, Segmentasapiens are also strong, one such case involving being able to lift a car with one hand. But there are a few problems with their forms. They're easily breakable when enough force is used, but the wounds can regenerate just as fast as they're made. They're also able to be melted by acids.**

**Scratch:*shudders at that*that last piece of info is really scary. Being melted by acid is just too...too...*shudders***

**Grounder:*gulps*Y...yeah...it's such a gruesome way to go.**

**Tao: Meow! What's this do? *Tao pushed a button on the back of their backs and a pair of USB Cables ejected from their mouths and into the screen's USB Ports, showing clips of Scratch and Grounder getting fooled by Sonic in disguises, getting crushed by boulders, blown up, and melted* Me-wow! That's awesome! Look at them getting trashed!**

**Scratch: Ack!*pulls the USB cable out and stuffs them back into his and Grounder's mouths before they both glared at Taokaka*don't do that you stupid cat!**

**Grounder: Yeah! You don't go and invade someone elses privacy like that! And you don't go pressing buttons behind people's heads!**

**Scratch: Yeah! And...*notices Taokaka giving them a look before he started to get nervous*w...why are you l-l-looking at us like th-that?**

**Tao: Rrrrrrrowwwwwwr!-!-! *pulls them into a fighting cloud***

**Scratch, Grounder:*yells out in pain as parts scattered everywhere*We're sorry! We're sorry!-!-!**

**Max: *sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming* That's all for now.**


End file.
